Wie Brüder
by Tatheya
Summary: Zechs Merquise und Treize Khushrenada. Offiziere von OZ und von adligem Geblüt. Sie verbindet ein Band tiefer Freundschaft und brüderlicher Liebe. Aber was, wenn die Gefühle tiefer und leidenschaftlicher werden? Beide jedoch ihre Rollen erfüllen müssen?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFiction.

Teil: 1

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Wieso kann ich nicht die Finger von diesem Pairing lassen! Nach einem kurzen Ausflug zu ‚Ai no Kusabi' und diversen Originalgeschichten, musste ich eben wieder einmal etwas zu Gundam Wing schreiben.

Es war hauptsächlich Zionoras Schuld, die mich mit Nachdruck daran erinnert hat, dass ich einmal wieder etwas von mir hören lassen sollte. Danke Zi! ;-)

Prolog

„Lieutenant! Sie brechen durch!" Die Stimme des Soldaten war kaum auszumachen in dem Lärm der aufeinander krachenden Beamsabres und doch konnte Zechs die Angst darin hören. Eine Angst die auch völlig berechtigt war, wenn der Feind durch die Flanke brechen würde, dann wäre ihr kleiner Kampfverband komplett aufgerieben und sie hätten gar keine Chance mehr das Blatt in dieser Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden.

Noch ein letzter, kraftvoller Schwung mit dem Sabre und der feindliche Leo war Geschichte. Doch Zechs gönnte sich keine Pause, gab den übrigen Piloten neue Befehle und suchte sich den nächsten Gegner, der mit der enormen Kraft und Schnelligkeit des Tallgeese Bekanntschaft machen sollte.

Zechs war der einzige Pilot der diese Höllenmaschine meistern konnte und er war auch der einzige, der diesen Kampf noch zu Gunsten von OZ entscheiden konnte.

Auch wenn ihn Treize und Noin immer und immer wieder davor gewarnt hatten das Maximale aus dem Tallgeese herauszuholen. Er hatte jetzt keine andere Wahl. Wie verbissen kämpfte er an der Spitze der Leos von OZ und zog so die feindlichen Raketen auf sich. Den meisten konnten er ausweichen und diejenigen, die ihn trafen, richteten kaum Schaden an, denn die Panzerung des Tallgeese war beinahe so gut wie die eines Gundam.

Doch wie bei einem Gundam war die Schwachstelle der Pilot und selbst ein so meisterlicher Pilot wie Zechs Merquise konnte nicht auf Dauer den enormen Kräften der Maschine standhalten.

So war nach einer weiteren Stunde die Schlacht für OZ gewonnen und die Soldaten wollten ihren Lightning Baron feiern, der so tapfer und mutig bis zuletzt für sie gekämpft hatte. Doch statt ihn beglückwünschen zu können, konnten sie nur noch seinen leblosen Körper aus dem Tallgeese bergen.

* * *

„Mister Treize, wir haben soeben Nachricht aus Russland bekommen. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz wurden endgültig bezwungen und haben bedingungslos kapituliert."

Treize schaute von den Berichten auf, die er soeben studiert hatte und lächelte seine Assistentin an. „Dann hat es Lieutenant Merquise also wieder einmal geschafft!"

Sie seufzte. „Leider wurde Lieutenant Merquise bei den Gefechten verwundert."

Unwillkürlich ballte Treize die Hände als er diese Neuigkeiten vernahm. „Ist er schwer verletzt?" Selbst für ihn war es schwierig seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Wo er doch am liebsten laut schreien wollte.

„Tut mir leid Sir. Genaueres wurde nicht berichtet."

Er schweig zunächst, aber dann besann er sich wieder: „In Ordnung... Sie können gehen Lady."

„Sir." Sie salutierte zackig und verließ sein Zimmer. Sobald Treize wieder alleine war, sackte er in sich zusammen und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh Zechs.", flüsterte er und bemühte sich die Fassung zu bewahren. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, falls seinem Prinzen etwas Ernstes zugestoßen war.

Seit seinem zwölften Lebensjahr hatte Treize über den Jungen gewacht und ihn beschützt vor den Mitgliedern der Allianz und vor Romefeller.

Treize selbst hatte nie gewollt, dass Zechs Mitglied von OZ und damit ein Kampfpilot wurde, hielt er es doch für eine Trotzreaktion des ehemaligen Prinzen von Sanc. Doch Milliardo hatte nichts abhalten können. Er hatte sich eine neue Identität zugelegt und war in die Lake Victoria Akademie eingetreten.

Treize war damals schon ein einflussreicher Offizier gewesen und hatte weiter seine schützende Hand über den jungen Mann gehalten. Doch selbst er, der er jetzt der Anführer von OZ war, vermochte nichts für die Sicherheit des blonden Offiziers zu tun, wenn sich dieser in einer Schlacht befand. Außerdem wollte Zechs nicht mehr der Protegé von ihm sein, das hatte ihm der Lieutenant schon bald klar gemacht.

Jedoch war Zechs für ihn viel mehr als nur ein Protegé, Zechs war für ihn so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder... Treize lächelte bitter, was machte er sich eigentlich noch vor? Die Gefühle für den anderen Mann gingen weit über geschwisterliche Liebe hinaus.

Und jetzt? Was wenn Zechs so schwer verletzt war, dass Treize ihm nicht mehr sagen könnte, was er wirklich für ihn empfand...

Fortsetzung folgt...

So weit also der Appetizer!


	2. Abenddämmerung über Sanc

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFiction.

Teil: 2

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Vielen Dank an Lupi, die den ersten Kommentar zu dieser Story geschrieben hat.

Was mich an Gundam Wing schon immer verwirrt hat, waren die Ränge der OZ-Offiziere. Und jetzt nachdem ich auch die englische und japanische Fassung kenne, bin ich noch verwirrter. Ist Zechs jetzt ein Lieutenant, Captain oder Colonel? Ich werde bei dem Rang der deutschen Synchro bleiben. Nur falls sich jemand schon gewundert hat.

Kapitel 1: Abenddämmerung über Sanc

Nur langsam konnte Zechs die Augen öffnen und ebenso langsam klärte sich seine Sicht. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte höllisch, aber Schmerzen waren wohl ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er noch nicht tot war. Ob darüber froh sein sollte das wusste er noch nicht genau.

Aber allem Anschein nach hatte er es doch irgendwie geschafft dieser letzten Rakete auszuweichen.

Er lag in einem Krankenzimmer. Nun dies war nicht weiter überraschend. Doch was ihn verblüffte war, dass auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett eine blaue Uniformjacke lag. Und es gab nur eine Person bei OZ, die eine solche Uniform trug.

Zechs sah sich noch weiter um und bemerkte, dass er der Inhaber der Jacke am Fenster stand und gedankenverloren hinaus starrte, sich jedoch in diesem Moment umwandte und feststellte, dass Zechs wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Treize seufzte vor Erleichterung und lächelte. Er kam zu Zechs an das Bett und strich ihm die Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Milliardo.", flüsterte Treize leise. „Ruh´ dich aus."

Zechs wollte etwas erwidern, doch Treize legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm ruhig sein. „Ruh´ dich einfach aus.", wisperte der Ältere wieder.

Nur zu gerne folgte Zechs diesem Rat und schloss wieder die Augen. Es war wie damals... In einem anderen Zimmer, einem anderem Land und in einem anderen Leben...

* * *

... Der kleine Kronprinz von Sanc starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Mobile Suits an, die auf der Wiese des Schlossparks landeten und dabei achtlos die Blumen und Möbel zerdrückten, die für das Bankett zu Ehren des Thronjubiläums aufgestellt worden waren.

Immer mehr Soldaten rannten auf den Palast zu und achteten nicht auf den kleinen Jungen, der da gedankenverloren im Weg stand, achtlos stießen sie ihn beiseite.

Sie erkannten ihn nicht und dies war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn Milliardo hatte neben einem der großen Fenster in der Gallerie gestanden als der erste Angriff erfolgt war. Die vielen kleinen Scherben der Scheibe, hatten sein Gesicht und seine Hände zerkratzt und seine Kleider zerschlissen. Die ehemals blonden Haare waren als solche nicht mehr erkennbar so waren sie verdreckt vom Ruß der zahlreichen Feuer, die überall auf dem Gelände loderten.

Die Wucht der Explosion hatte ihn nach hinten gegen eine der Statuen geschleudert zu deren Füßen er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Minuten später war das ganze Palastgebäude Ziel der Angriffe und als Milliardo wieder zu sich kam, herrschte bereits Chaos: Überall rannten Menschen, versuchten sich und ihre Liebsten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo seine Mutter,Vater oder seine Schwester Relena waren und außerdem verlief sich in den vielen Gängen, die nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen waren: Wände waren eingestürzt, Möbel von den Druckwellen der Bomben zersplittert.

Teilweise ging der Palast schon in Flammen auf und schließlich war Milliardo aus einem der Fenster geklettert und unsanft auf dem Boden des Parks aufgekommen. Dabei hatte er sich den Arm ausgekugelt, doch der kleine Prinz spürte die Schmerzen nicht einmal. Dazu war er viel zu verstört und verwirrt.

Jeder liebte doch seinen Vater, den König von Sanc. Erst gestern hatten die vielen Menschen der Familie zugejubelt und kleine Kinder hatten ihnen Blumen überreicht. Wieso jetzt das?

Und was waren das für riesige Maschinen, die jetzt auf dem Rasen im Park standen? Mit morbider Faszination betrachtete er die Mobile Suits. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so einen Koloss aus Metall gesehen.

Gellende Schreie zogen schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Am anderen Ende des Gartens wurde eine Gruppe Menschen von mehreren Soldaten eskortiert. Milliardo erkannte sein Kindermädchen unter ihnen und als er ein paar Schritte auf sie zugegangen war auch seine Mutter und seinen Vater, der resigniert den Kopf gesenkt hatte und sich von den Soldaten widerstandslos führen ließ. Sie wurden gezwungen an einer Mauer Aufstellung zu nehmen und Milliardos Mutter schluchzte auf. Er konnte sie in dem Lärm zwar nicht hören, sah es aber wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog und sie die Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Milliardo wollte auf sich aufmerksam machen, seiner Mutter zurufen und zu ihr gehen. Er stolperte über das Gras und fiel hin, wobei sein Arm ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich gab, doch er rappelte sich wieder auf. Milliardo verstand nicht so recht, was da vor sich ging.

Da senkte der Commander der Soldaten seinen Arm und die erste Salve löste sich aus den Gewehren. Die meisten der Leute an der Mauer sackten wie Marionetten in sich zusammen, deren Schnüre man abgeschnitten hatte.

Versteinert blieb Milliardo stehen, selbst von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte er sehen wie sich der weiße Marmor unter den Körpern rot färbte.

Milliardo mochte noch nicht fiel verstehen, aber dass hier Menschen ermordet wurden, das wusste er. Und seine Eltern?

Sie standen noch immer an der Mauer und hielten einander umklammert.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass auch seine Eltern als leblose Körper auf dem Marmor enden würden. Er wollte etwas rufen und bekam doch keinen Ton heraus, wieder hob der Commander seinen Arm. Milliardo hörte ganz deutlich das Klicken der durchladenden Gewehre. Wie in Zeitlupe senkte sich der Arm wieder. „Mama!", fiepte er.

Wie durch Zufall, sie konnte ihn nicht gehört haben, sah seine Mutter tatsächlich in seine Richtung. Ein letztes Lächeln und ein Ausdruck von unaussprechlicher Trauer zierte ihr Gesicht bevor die Schüsse fielen.

„Sieh nicht hin." Jemand legte ihm im letzten Augenblick eine Hand über die Augen und drehte ihn weg.

„Mama.", weinte Milliardo nun und wehrte sich gegen die Person, die ihn festhielt.

„Hör auf Milliardo." Er hatte sich soweit wieder aus dem Griff des anderen befreit und wollte sehen, was mit seinen Eltern war. „Nein, sieh mich an Milli."

„Treize!" Jetzt erst erkannte Milliardo den anderen. Es war Treize, der Sohn eines Botschafters hier in Sanc. Treize hatte die Ferien in Sanc verbracht und Freundschaft mit dem kleinen Prinzen geschlossen. Der junge Offizier hatte ihm das Schachspielen beigebracht und sie waren oft durch die dichten Wälder des Schlossgartens gestreift.

Jetzt trug der Junge die Uniform der Specials und hielt Milliardos Gesicht in beiden Händen, damit er sich nicht wieder zu seinen Eltern umdrehen konnte. Treize wirkte so viel älter und so ernst.

Milliardo bekam fast Angst vor ihm. Doch er wehrte sich nicht als Treize ihn an der Hand nahm und ihn vom Ort des grausigen Geschehens wegzog.

„Hey ihr da!" Die barsche Stimme ließ Milliardo zusammenzucken und er blickte Treize hilfesuchend an. „Bleib dicht hinter mir.", raunte ihm dieser zu und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Das Kinn hoch erhoben und eine Hand an der Waffe, die in seinem Gürtel steckte.

„Was gibt es... Private?" Die Stimme des anderen Jungen hatte einen scharfen, kommandierenden Klang.

Milliardo spähte an Treize Hüfte vorbei und sah wie der Soldat vor ihnen Treize ungläubig musterte und erst jetzt seine Uniform und die Rangabzeichen wahrnahm. Doch man sah ihm auch deutlich an, dass er sich nur ungern etwas von einem zwölfjährigen Jungen befehlen lassen wollte. Egal ob dieser in der Befehlskette über ihm stand oder nicht.

„Ich habe meine Anweisungen. Alle Zivilisten auf dem Gelände des Palastes sind unverzüglich zum Commander zu bringen... Sir.", widerwillig fügte der Soldat dieses letzte Wort an und ging einen Schritt auf die beiden Jungen zu.

Der Prinz vernahm ein leises Klacken. „Ich habe auch meine Befehle Private." Und Treize richtete die Pistole auf den Soldaten, der wurde weiß im Gesicht als er auf die schwarz glänzende Waffe blickte.

„Aber..."

„Sie widersetzen sich einem direkten Befehl.", mahnte Treize und seine Hand zitterte nicht einmal als er auf den anderen Mann zielte.

„Sie... sie wollen mich doch nicht erschießen! Ich bin auch Soldat!"

„Wenn es nötig ist.", erwiderte die eiskalte Stimme neben Milliardo.

Treize wusste nicht wie der Soldat, der noch immer vor ihnen stand, reagieren würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er ihn tatsächlich erschießen müssen. Und Treize hatte bis jetzt noch nie einen Menschen von Angesicht zu Angesicht getötet. Aber er wusste auch, dass er den Prinzen von Sanc schützen würde.

Die Aktion der Allianz gegen das Königreich Sanc und die Ermordung der Königsfamilie war ein einziger Wahnsinn. Dies würde den Widerstand gegen das Militär nur noch erhöhen und würde den König zur der Symbolfigur schlechthin werden lassen. Ähnlich wie den Kolonistenführer Heero Yuy.

Milliardos Griff an seinem Bein hatte sich gelöst und bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, bewegte sich bereits der Soldat vor ihm.

„Bleib stehen.", bellte der Mann den kleinen Prinzen an, der in Richtung der Mauer rannte, wo die Leichen seiner Eltern lagen. „Der Bengel ist doch nicht etwa der Prinz!"

Als Treize sah, wie der Soldat seine Waffe zog und alle Bedenken waren wie weggefegt. Es war nicht anders wie auf der Jagd. Es war die gleiche Bewegung und der gleiche Knall und doch sollte ihm dieses Bild immer im Gedächtnis bleiben, wie der Mann vor ihm in sich zusammensackte, das Blut von der Schusswunde zwischen den Augen über sein Gesicht rann.

Schnell wandte sich Treize von diesem Anblick ab und drehte sich um. Wo war Milliardo? Zum Glück befanden sich jetzt gerade keine anderen Soldaten in diesem Teil des Gartens und der Lärm des Feuers und Mobile Suits hatte den Schuss sicher übertönt.

Vielleicht konnte er dem Prinzen den Anblick seiner ermordeten Eltern ersparen. Milliardo hatte an diesem Tag weiß Gott genügend Tote gesehen.

Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich nicht, denn Milliardo stand keine zehn Meter neben ihm und hatte seinen Blick auf den toten Soldaten zu Treizes Füßen gerichtet.

Treize konnte nur hoffen, dass Milliardo ihn nicht auf die gleiche Stufe mit den Soldaten der Allianz stellte, die seinen Eltern getötet hatten und sich jetzt nicht mehr von ihm helfen ließ. Doch insgeheim musste sich Treize selbst fragen, ob er selbst so viel besser war wie diese Soldaten.

„Komm her Milli." Er versuchte seine Stimme so wenig befehlend wie möglich klingen zu lassen und schritt auf den Jungen zu. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden."

Zum Glück ließ sich der Junge von ihm berühren, auch wenn er ansonsten wie eine leblose Puppe war. Treize zog ihn behutsam in Richtung der hohen Hecken, die die Grenze des Gartens markierten.

Als sie sich in Deckung befanden, hatte Treize Zeit sich die Verletzungen des Prinzen näher an zu sehen. Der rechte Arm benötigte dringend ärztliche Behandlung und die Haut der Arme und des Gesichts war von unzähligen kleinen Wunden übersäht. Treize hatte diese Art von Verletzung auf den Schlachtfeldern gesehen wenn Soldaten neben berstenden Scheiben standen und gegenüber den Splittern ungeschützt waren. Wahrscheinlich war Milliardo das Gleiche passiert. Der Kleine hatte Glück gehabt, dass seine Augen nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren.

„Milli.", er strich die Haare beiseite und wischte das Blut ab. „Milli. Sieh mich an."

Doch der Kleine reagierte nicht, blinzelte nicht einmal. Treize würde es nicht im Geringsten wundern, wenn er jetzt unter Schock stünde.

Auf jeden Fall mussten sie den Schlosspark so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Denn die Allianz würde nach den Kindern suchen lassen und Treize wollte heute nicht noch einen Menschen töten.

Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichte er die Botschaft. Die Tore waren geschlossen, aber die Soldaten erkannten ihn und öffneten ohne Kommentar. Milliardo klammerte sich an ihn und hatte das Gesicht in Treize Halsbeuge vergraben. Treize hatte den Jungen schließlich die letzten Meter getragen, denn der Kleine war zu keinem Schritt mehr fähig gewesen.

Kaum hatte er die Villa betreten, stürmte ihm seine Mutter entgegen. „Treize, Junge. Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Doch verstummt sofort als sie sah, wen er da auf dem Arm trug.

„Gott steh uns bei. Ist er das?"

Treize nickte traurig. Seine Mutter hatte Milliardo schon immer sehr gemocht und war auch eine gute Freundin der Königin gewesen. Sicherlich würde sie den Prinzen wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandeln und beschützen - vor allem wenn sie erst einmal wusste, was heute Nachmittag im Schloss alles passiert war.

„Der Arme." Sie kam zu ihm und nahm ihm Milliardo ab, der schien eingeschlafen zu sein, denn er rührte sich nicht. „Ich lasse einen Arzt rufen.", entschied sie und wollte sich bereits auf den Weg in das obere Stockwerk machen, wo die Gästezimmer untergebracht waren. Doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren und drückte ihren Sohn kurz an sich. „Ich bin stolz auf dich Treize."

„Maman?" Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von diesem Lob halten sollte. Sie wusste doch gar nicht, was er heute alles getan hatte. Dass er einen Menschen getötet hatte... einfach so.

Offensichtlich sah sie es ihm doch an. „Reden wir später. Dein Vater bespricht sich mit Catalonia und Ventei im Salon. Am besten gehst du mit mir nach oben und hilfst mir Milliardo zu versorgen."

„Catalonia und Ventei sind hier?" Was machten zwei der höchsten Offiziere der Allianz und OZ im Hause des Botschafters?

„Sie haben uns bereits vor einer Woche gewarnt.", bemerkte seine Mutter mit trauriger Stimme. „Aber wir durften uns nichts anmerken lassen. Wir durften auch dir nichts sagen. Dein Vater hat noch versucht wenigstens etwas für die Kinder tun zu können, aber..." Sie schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Komm mit Treize, du kannst da nichts mehr tun."

„Ich werde mit ihnen reden."

„Treize. Du bist erst zwölf Jahre alt. Deinen Rang als Lieutenant hast du auch nur auf Wohlwollen von Catalonia erhalten. Für sie bist du nur ein Junge. Sie werden nicht auf dich hören."

Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und öffnete die Türen zum Salon. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche der Männer. Nicht nur Ventei und Catalonia waren anwesend auch diverse andere Mitglieder der Allianz wie General Septem. Auch wenn ihm an der Akademie der Specials der Respekt gegenüber Höherrangigen eingebleut worden war. Hier und jetzt waren sie für ihn nur Feiglinge. Und er schwor sich eines Tages würden sie dafür bezahlen, dass sie den Angriff auf Sanc geplant und gebilligt hatten.

Septem erhob sich. „Lieutenant, sie sind hier nicht erwünscht."

„Nein General. Sie sind hier nicht erwünscht."

„Treize.", ermahnte ihn sein Vater streng. „Geh auf dein Zimmer."

„Botschafter Khushrenada. Ich bin hier als Soldat der Specials. Nicht als ihr Sohn." Er bemerkte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters, der von diesen Worten völlig überrumpelt war.

„Und als Soldat ist es meine Pflicht den hier anwesenden Offizieren der Allianz Bericht zu erstatten."

„Wir benötigen ihren Bericht nicht."

„Das sehe ich anders, denn ich habe keinen von ihnen auf dem heutigen Schlachtfeld gesehen. Bei Gott, das war nicht einmal ein richtiges Schlachtfeld. Heute sind auch keine Soldaten gestorben, sondern nur unschuldige Zivilisten, die man wie Verbrecher standrechtlich erschießen ließ. Und das nur weil die Allianz zu keiner vernünftigen Kriegsführung mehr fähig ist. Diese Aktion gegen Sanc wird uns nur noch mehr Aufstände einbringen.

Sie können sich glücklich schätzen den Rebellen eine weitere Symbolfigur geschaffen zu haben."

„Lieutenant ich bringe sie vor ein Kriegsgericht.", unterbrach ihn Ventei.

„Sir, ich unterstehe keinem Kommando der Allianz, das dürfte ihnen klar sein. Einzig General Catalonia kann mir befehlen."

Alle Augen wandten sich dem bereits etwas älteren General zu. Der nickte nur bestätigend und deutete auf den Platz hinter seinem Sessel. „Lieutenant Khushrenada wird der weiteren Besprechung beiwohnen."

Zähneknirschend beobachteten die übrigen Offiziere wie er hinter dem General Stellung bezog. Treize würde es nie zugeben, aber sein Herz klopfte so schnell wie nach dem Fitnesstraining. Er hatte gerade offen gegen die Spitze der Allianz rebelliert. Wenn nicht sein Onkel im Raum gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie ihn womöglich wirklich in Handschellen abführen lassen und ihn vor das Kriegsgericht gestellt.

Er wusste auch, dass er sich damit nicht gerade Sympathien bei Septem und Ventei eingebracht hatte. Jedoch schwor er sich in diesen Stunden, dass er nie irgendwelchen Befehlen dieser Männer gehorchen würde. Er würde es selbst sein, der die Befehle gab. Die Allianz hatte ausgedient. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, da würde sie stürzen, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

Kurz bevor sich die Versammlung auflöste, kam die Frage nach dem Verbleib des Prinzen und der Prinzessin auf.

„Sie sind beide tot.", bemerkte Treize mit kalter Stimme und wieder einmal ruhten aller Augen auf ihm. „Ich habe die Leichen gesehen... Granatsplitter.", fügte er erklärend noch hinzu.

„Wir werden trotzdem eine Suchaktion starten. Wir brauchen Beweise.", bemerkte Septem.

„Das Wort eines Specials ist über allen Zweifel erhaben.", erwiderte General Catalonia und erhob sich, er hielt die Besprechung für beendet.

„Hier haben Sie ihren Beweis. General...", Treize zog das blutbeschmierte Tuch aus seiner Tasche hervor und warf es Septem vor die Füße. Er hatte heute bereits einen Menschen getötet, warum jetzt nicht noch eine Lüge in die Welt setzen? „Ein einfacher DNA – Test sollte genügen um zu beweisen, dass es sich um das Blut des Prinzen handelt. Eines muss ich ihnen lassen, sie haben sauber gearbeitet. Die Peacecrafts sind ausgelöscht."

Als er mit seinem Vater alleine war, setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel und schaute betreten zu Boden. „Entschuldige, ich habe mich nicht so verhalten wie es ein Sohn tun sollte.", murmelte er.

Sein Vater seufzte und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder." Treize sah ihn an und meinte in den Augen seines Vaters eine Spur von Traurigkeit zu sehen, die er selbst jedoch nicht verstand und sich auch nicht erklären konnte.

„Deine Augen haben schon mehr Schlachtfelder, Tote und Verwundete gesehen als ich in meinem ganzen Leben. Du musstest schon sehr früh erwachsen werden Treize. Ich bete, dass du dies irgendwann nicht einmal bereust."

Treize verstand die Worte seines Vaters nicht. Der Krieg gehörte nun einmal zu seinem Leben, wie konnte es auch anders sein. Überall auf der Erde schwelte die Glut des Widerstandes. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich daraus ein großes Feuer entfachen würde. Und er würde dabei sein.

Der Kampf war nun einmal Grundlage der Menschheit. In diesem Punkt unterschied den Menschen nichts von den Tieren. Aber einzig der Mensch konnte die dem Kampf innewohnende Schönheit und Erhabenheit erkennen.

Aber da es nie ein Licht ohne Schatten gibt. Gehörte zu der Schönheit auch der Tod. So war es doch schon immer gewesen und Treize hatte das akzeptiert.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und Treize beobachtete die Feuer, die sich noch immer durch den Palast von Sanc fraßen. Mittlerweile waren zwar unzählige Löschfahrzeuge ausgerückt, aber sie waren den Flammen noch nicht Herr geworden.

Hinter ihm vernahm er das Rascheln von Stoff und drehte sich um. Milliardo träumte wieder. Er bewegte sich im Schlaf und hatte das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen.

Treize seufzte. Er brauchte wahrlich keine psychologische Ausbildung um zu wissen, was den Kleinen so sehr in seinen Träumen beschäftigte. Er setzte sich wieder an das Bett und murmelte beruhigende Worte während er die Hand des Jungen hielt, die mit einem dicken Verband umwickelt war.

Das Schweigen des Arztes hatten sie sich nicht einmal erkaufen müssen. Nur zu gern hatte der Mann dem rechtmäßigen Erben geholfen. Doch schon morgen würde Treize mit dem Prinzen das Land verlassen, egal wie ernst dessen Zustand war.

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Allianz trotz seiner Worte nach den Kindern suchte. Doch sie würden nicht im Hause der Khushrenadas, das bekannt war für seine Verbindungen zu OZ und der Romefellerstiftung, nach dem Prinzen suchen. Was allerdings mit Relena war, das vermochte auch Treize nicht zu sagen.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei schreckte Milliardo hoch. Er schien noch ganz gefangen in den Ängsten seiner Albträume und blickte wirr um sich. Treize drückte ihn wieder sanft in die Kissen zurück und strich ihm über die Stirn.

„Ganz ruhig. Du bist in Sicherheit. Dir wird nichts mehr geschehen.", murmelte er immer und immer wieder. Bis die Atemzüge des Jüngeren wieder ruhiger geworden waren.

„Warum hast du ihn erschossen?", die leise Stimme des Jungen war kaum hörbar und überraschte Treize, der gedacht hatte Milliardo wäre längst eingeschlafen.

„Ich musste es tun.", sagte er einfach.

„Vater hat immer gesagt, dass es Alternativen gibt zum Kämpfen."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte Treize hart. Er glaubte tatsächlich, dass die Welt wie sie heute war, noch nicht für den bedingungslosen Pazifismus geschaffen war, den König Peacecraft immer gepredigt hatte. „Er hätte dich und mich getötet, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte."

Milliardo schluckte schwer. Er konnte es sich noch nicht so recht vorstellen, dass ihm jemand nach dem Leben trachten würde. „Ich versteh das alles nicht.", schluchzte er unglücklich auf.

Treize musste trotz allem lächeln. Er beugte sich über den Jungen und trocknete ihm die Tränen. „Ach Milli, ich versteh auch nicht alles. Aber so ist das nun einmal. Irgendwann werden wir es verstehen."

„Was ist mit Relena?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Treize ehrlich. „Vielleicht hat sie überlebt." Auch wenn er dies selbst für wenig wahrscheinlich hielt.

„Was wird jetzt aus mir?"

Auch dies konnte Treize nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Doch eines wusste er: „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, bei uns bist du sicher. Wir werden morgen nach Deutschland gehen."

„Kann ich mit an die Akademie?"

„Nein Milli. Dazu bist du bist noch zu jung. Außerdem ist das gefährlich."

„Mir egal." Der Junge griff nach Treizes Hand und drückte sie. „Ich will bei dir sein."

Eine Reaktion die Treize nur allzu gut verstand. Er war die einzige Person, die Milliardo kannte und die noch lebte. Alle seine anderen Vertrauenspersonen waren heute umgekommen.

„Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?", bettelte Milliardo.

„Bist du nicht müde?", erkundigte sich der Ältere. Und erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln. Er selbst war jedoch völlig geschafft und würde sich gerne hinlegen. „Ich glaube, ich kann nicht gut Geschichten erzählen, wenn ich dabei im Sitzen einschlafe.", wich er aus.

„Dann leg dich doch hin." Und schon rückte der Prinz zur Seite um auf dem großen Bett Platz zu machen.

Und wie so oft in den nächsten Jahren konnte Treize dem blonden Jungen einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. „Also gut.", er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem.

„Erzähl von den Piraten! Von der Blackpearl und diesem Captain Sparrow."

„Schon wieder?" Die Geschichte mit dem verfluchten Piratenschiff und dem abtrünnigen Captain hatte er dem Jungen doch bereits vor einer Woche erzählt.

„Bitte Treize."

„Na schön...", seufzte er und gab sich schließlich geschlagen...

* * *

...Treize beobachtete wie Zechs langsam wieder einschlief. Er hatte mit einem der behandelnden Ärzte gesprochen und diese hatten ihn dahingegend beruhigt, dass der Zustand des Lieutenant nicht so ernst war, wie zuerst angenommen. Jedoch benötigt er vor allem Ruhe damit er sich wieder erholen konnte.

Er stand noch immer vor dem Bett und beobachtete das ruhige Heben und Senken der Brust des anderen als seine Assistentin das Zimmer betrat.

„Ja Lady Une. Was gibt es dieses Mal?", erkundigte er sich mit wenig Interesse. Warum konnte er nicht einmal fünf Minuten bei dem Mann sein, dessen Wohl ihm über alles ging?

„Die Diplomaten von L2 warten.", bemerkte sie und Treize konnte den missbilligenden Tonfall ganz deutlich hören. Lady Une verstand nicht, warum er so dringend den Lieutenant besuchen wollte und deshalb sogar seinen kompletten Terminkalender umgeworfen hatte.

Doch wohl oder übel musste er sich jetzt losreißen. Die Pflicht rief. „Meine geliebte Lady Une, wie gut, dass sie mich daran erinnern. Was würde ich wohl ohne sie tun.", meinte er mit einem sarkastischen Ton.

„Sie können gehen. Ich komme gleich nach.", schickte er sie dann fort.

Er wartete bis er wieder alleine war, dann beugte sich Treize nochmals über den Körper des Schlafenden, strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und wisperte etwas in dessen Ohr. Etwas, was er Zechs nie sagen würde, wenn dieser wach war.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Tränen eines Prinzen

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFiction.

Teil: 3

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Man vergisst so leicht, wie jung auch Zechs und Treize noch sind. Vor allem weiß man rein gar nichts über Treizes Familie, seine Eltern und seine Verwandten. Was müssen wohl seine Eltern gedacht haben als er zu einer Persönlichkeit wurde, die für die Geschicke der Welt immer wichtiger wurde...

Nun, wir werden später noch einiges über das Familienleben bei den Khushrenadas erfahren. ;-)

Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, wollte ich die Entwicklung der Beziehung der beiden näher beleuchten und dazu war es nötig in die Vergangenheit zu gehen. Ich hoffe das stört nicht zu sehr.

Kapitel 2: Tränen eines Prinzen

Zechs hörte Stimmen in seinem Zimmer und wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen und die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen, um ihnen so zu entkommen. Aber da sein Brustkorb ihm bei jedem Atemzug stechende Schmerzen bescherte, ließ er das lieber sein.

Also öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt weit und sah sich einer versammelten Mannschaft bestehend aus Ärzten und Schwestern gegenüber.

„Wie geht es uns heute?", erkundigte sich ein bullig aussehender Mediziner, der sich gleich anschickte ihm die Bettdecke wegzuziehen und seine Rippen abtasten wollte.

Zechs mochte zwar nicht in Bestform sein, aber so viel Reserven konnte er noch aufbringen und seine Reflexe hatten ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Deshalb staunte der Arzt nicht schlecht als sich sein Handgelenk plötzlich in einem eisenharten Griff gefangen war.

„**Uns** geht es schlecht.", entgegnete Zechs eisig und wünschte sich, dass er seine Maske tragen könnte. Er fühlte sich so verwundbar ohne sie. Die Tatsache, dass er an ein Krankenbett gefesselt war, sich kaum bewegen konnte und irgendwelche Geräte permanent seine Körperfunktionen überwachten, half auch kaum dieses Gefühl abzuschwächen. „Uns geht es eigentlich immer schlecht, wenn wir beim Schlafen gestört werden... Und wissen Sie wie man bei OZ mit Leuten verfährt, denen man eine Lektion erteilen möchte?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Der Arzt stutzte: „Nein."

„Wissen Sie wie es ist bei 15g in den Sitz eines Mobile Suit gepresst zu werden und dabei genau zu spüren wie die Rippen brechen?", setzte Zechs dann noch erklärend hinzu.

„Nein, da bin ich nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf das zu erfahren.", erwiderte der Arzt schwach und versuche sich zu befreien. Er hatte wohl verstanden, dass er auf Zechs´ Beliebtheitsskala nicht weit oben rangierte. Doch Zechs ließ ihn noch nicht frei.

„Schade, ich hätte da sicher etwas arrangieren können." Widerwillig ließ er das Handgelenk des Arztes los, der seinen Kollegen einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen Lieutenant?", versuchte jetzt eine junge Ärztin ihr Glück.

Endlich jemand, der ihn vernünftig ansprach, ihn nicht wie einen labilen Schwerstkranken behandelte.

Er lächelte sie an und warf einen Blick auf ihr Namensschild. „Ja Doktor Portman, die habe ich. Könnte ich etwas dagegen bekommen... bitte?", das letzte Wort schnurrte er fast und konnte dabei das weibliche Personal kollektiv aufseufzen hören.

Die Ärztin errötete leicht, nickte und notierte etwas in seine Akte.

Dann war er wieder alleine und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Zechs wusste nicht genau ob er seinen Erinnerungen trauen konnte, aber er hätte schwören können, dass gestern Treize bei ihm gewesen wäre. Doch mit absoluter Gewissheit konnte er dies auch nicht sagen. Vor allem die Worte, die der Colonel ihm zu gewispert hatte, bevor er gegangen war. Waren sie wahr? Oder nur ein Traumgebilde, von dem er einfach hoffte, dass es sich als wahr erweisen würde.

In dem Moment betrat wieder Zechs´ „Lieblingsarzt" das Zimmer, einen Krankenpfleger im Schlepptau, der eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einen Waschlappen bereithielt.

Zechs brauchte nicht viel kombinatorisches Geschick um sich ausdenken zu können, was das bedeutete. Verdammt noch mal. So viel Würde hatte er dann doch noch. Lieber würde er stinken wie ein vergammeltes Stück Fleisch als sich von jemandem waschen zu lassen.

„Was wird das?", fragte er überflüssigerweise. Doch seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen kalten Ton angenommen.

Doch bevor der Arzt zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, betrat zufälligerweise gerade Treize das Krankenzimmer, voll bepackt mit Blumen, Pralinenschachteln und einem Seesack.

Zechs ließ seinen Kommandanten auch erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Colonel Treize der Herr hier interessiert sich brennend dafür zu erfahren, wie sich wohl 15g anfühlen.", knüpfte er an die vorherige Drohung an.

Treize sah ihn kurz zweifelnd an, warf dem Arzt einen Blick zu und zuckte dann nur die Achseln: „Davon würde ich Ihnen abraten. Meine Techniker haben schon genug zu tun ohne dass sie zusätzlich noch Erbrochenes von den Armaturen abkratzen müssen."

„Ich glaube. Wir kommen später wieder.", entschied er Arzt nachdem er abwechselnd Treize und Zechs gemustert hatte, und schob den Pfleger mit samt Schüssel wieder zur Tür hinaus. Und schon waren die beiden Männer alleine.

„Himmel noch mal. Zechs du bist wieder charmant." Treize schüttelte den Kopf und lud das Gepäck auf dem Tisch ab, der an der Wand stand.

Zechs zog es vor nichts darauf zu antworten.

„Wie geht es dir?" Treize setzte sich neben das Bett, musterte ihn eindringlich und legte dabei leicht den Kopf schräg. „Siehst etwas blass aus."

„Geht schon.", meinte Zechs abwehrend und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihm dann auch mit Treizes Hilfe gelang.

„Hier..." Der Ältere stand auf und reichte ihm eine besonders große Schachtel mit echter Schweizer Schokolade. „Von meinen Eltern. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie sich große Sorgen machen."

„Danke. Ich werde mit Ihnen reden. So schlimm ist es schon nicht." Er stellte das Präsent auf den Nachttisch neben ihm. Treizes Eltern waren um ihn besorgt wie um ihren eigenen Sohn. Damals vor alle diesen Jahren hätten sie ihn nur zu gerne davon abgehalten, dass er ins Militär eingetreten war und so jeden Tag sein Leben riskierte. Doch inzwischen waren sie wohl froh, dass Zechs ihrem Sohn so oft den Rücken freihalten konnte.

„Sag bloß du willst nichts." Treize kannte ihn nur zu gut. Normalerweise wurde Zechs bei Schweizer Schokolade immer schwach.

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedien dich ruhig." Was Treize dann nur allzu gerne tat, während er Zechs über die aktuellen Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden hielt. Doch Zechs hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin. Zum einen strengte es ihn zu sehr an, zum anderen dachte er darüber nach, wie er sich die peinliche Angelegenheit ersparen konnte, sich von einem Krankenpfleger waschen zu lassen.

„Treize, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", unterbrach er schließlich seinen Freund.

„Was denn?" Der Colonel war kaum verständlich so voll hatte er den Mund mit Schokolade.

Zechs hob die Hand wo noch der venöse Zugang gelegt war. „Zieh das raus und zieh um Himmels willen den Stecker von dem EKG, das Piepsen nervt."

„Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?"

„Ich will nur duschen." Jetzt wo die Schmerzmittel, die man ihm am Ende der Visite noch gegeben hatte, anfingen zu wirken, wollte er dieses Wagnis eingehen.

„Duschen? In deinem Zustand. Du spinnst wohl."

„Bitte."

„Und was ist mit deinem Verband?"

„Den wird schon wieder irgendjemand erneuern."

„Oh Milli. Nein, vergiss es."

„Dann mach ich es eben selber." Was leichter gesagt als getan war. Er schaffte es noch das Pflaster auf seinem Handgelenk abzuziehen und den Zugang zu entfernen. Aber der Stützverband stellt ein schweres Problem dar. Schließlich hatte Treize ein Einsehen und half ihm doch indem er die Bandagen abwickelte.

„Gut, was jetzt?"

Zechs antwortete nicht, denn er kämpfte sich gerade aus dem Bett und tappte schon in Richtung des Badezimmers.

„Was ist, wenn du umkippst?", lamentierte Treize und ging hinter ihm her. Wohl bereit Zechs aufzufangen, wenn dieser Fall tatsächlich eintreten sollte.

„Dann kipp´ ich eben um."

„Oh Gott Milli.", flehte Treize. „Immer musst du so stur sein."

Die junge Ärztin von der Visite kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. Sicher war es der Alarm des EKG gewesen, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte.

Sie blickte Zechs an, der dank des Türrahmens an den er sich lehnte, einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen wirkte und sie wieder anlächelte. „Entschuldigen Sie Doktor. Ich wollte Sie nicht stören."

„Wo ist ihr Verband? Und was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich gehe einem menschlichen Bedürfnis nach. Das ist alles."

„Dafür gibt es Urinflaschen." Sie deutete auf den fraglichen Gegenstand, der in einem der Regale stand und bei dessen Anblick Zechs bereits ein Schütteln unterdrücken musste.

„Aber Doktor. Ich bin doch noch so jung. Müssen Sie mir das wirklich zumuten?"

Sie seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. „In fünf Minuten liegen Sie wieder im Bett." Sie funkelte Treize an: „Und Sie passen auf ihn auf, damit nichts passiert."

„Verbarrikadiere die Tür.", empfahl Zechs dem Colonel als sie wieder alleine waren und ging dann endlich ins Badezimmer. Er schaffte es in der Tat sich zu duschen ohne ohnmächtig zu werden.

Doch Treize hatte die ganze Zeit vor dem Duschvorhang gestanden, bereit ihm zu helfen.

Zechs fand es irgendwie verstörend, dass Treize so nah bei ihm stand – auch wenn das Plastik des Vorhangs sich zwischen ihnen befand und kein Blickkontakt möglich war. Wäre sein Körper in besserer Verfassung, dann hätte ihn das leicht in eine peinliche Situation gebracht. Jetzt jedoch rief es nicht mehr als einen wohligen Schauer auf seinem Rücken hervor.

Nach dem Duschen saß er allerdings schwer erschöpft auf dem kleinen Plastikstuhl im Badezimmer. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft in die Shorts zu schlüpfen, die ihm Treize mitgebracht hatte, aber zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig.

Kein Wunder also dass ihm Treize zuerst eine Standpauke hielt. Ihm aber dann doch ins Bett half – vielleicht fürchtete er sich den Unmut der jungen Ärztin zu zuziehen.

So saß Zechs wenig später wieder im Bett, mit neu angelegten Verband, neuem Zugang und noch immer mit nassen Haaren.

„Ich werde keines dieser Hemden anziehen.", protestierte er und meinte damit eines der typischen Krankenhausnachthemden, das ihm eine der Schwestern bereitgelegt hatte.

Treize reichte ihm kommentarlos ein T-Shirt, doch auch das musste Zechs ablehnen, denn er konnte kaum noch die Arme heben. Wie dann in ein Shirt schlüpfen?

„Hast du mir kein normales Hemd mitgenommen?"

„An was soll ich denn noch alles denken?", verteidigte sich Treize, sah es dann jedoch ein, dass Zechs wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage war sich zu bewegen und dass so ein geblümtes Nachthemd, das den Rücken freiließ auch recht entwürdigend war. „Also gut.", seufzte er, zog die blaue Jacke seiner Uniform aus und begann das weiße Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das er darunter trug um es Zechs zu geben.

„Was ich alles für dich tue.", jammerte der Ältere vor sich hin als er das Hemd aus den Bund seiner Hose zog.

Zechs lächelte ihn dankbar an und insgeheim verschlang er jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut, den Treize so unfreiwillig entblößte. Er hatte seinen langjährigen Freund schon lange nicht mehr halbnackt gesehen und bewunderte jetzt ihm Stillen den trainierten Oberkörper des anderen, der eindeutig nicht nur von der vielen Schreibtischarbeit herrühren konnte. Bevor Treize es bemerkte, dass er da so eingehend gemustert wurde, wandte Zechs den Blick wieder ab und konzentrierte ihn stattdessen auf die Bettdecke, die zwar nicht mit Blütenmotiven bedruckt war, aber dafür mit einem Muster kleiner Mobile Suits überzogen war. Er wusste, dass es solche Bettüberzüge für Kinder gab. Jemand hatte das wohl für einen tollen Witz gehalten, wenn der große Zechs Merquise in so einem Bett lag.

„Streck die Arme ein bisschen aus, wenn´s geht.", riss ihn Treize aus seinen Gedanken und half Zechs in das Hemd, knöpfte es ihm schließlich sogar noch zu. Die Stellen, an denen seine Finger dabei Zechs´ bloße Haut berührten, schienen plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen.

„Jetzt zufrieden?"

„Danke.", murmelte Zechs ein bisschen beschämt.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren? Komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, dass ich sie dir trocken föhne."

„Früher hast du es doch auch gemacht.", erwiderte Zechs leise...

* * *

... Treize dachte angestrengt über das nächste taktische Manöver nach: Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er sich von diesem Ball davonstehlen? Seine erste Variante hatte vorgesehen sich durch die großen Flügeltüren der Offiziersmesse zu schleichen, doch dort war er von einem alten Bekannten abgefangen und in Gespräch verwickelt worden, was ihn prompt wieder an seinen Ausgangspunkt – nämlich der Platz neben des Buffets – gebracht hatte.

Variante zwei war etwas ausgeklügelter gewesen und baute darauf, dass die Rohrleitungen der Toiletten noch so durchgerostet wie zu seiner Zeit als Kadett waren und so nur allzu leicht eine mittelschwere Überschwemmung verursachen konnten, wenn man mit etwas Nachdruck gegen die Rohre trat. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen waren alle Leitungen in erstklassigem Zustand.

Mittlerweile war er bei Variante drei angelangt: Einen terroristischen Anschlag herbeisehnen. Da aber solche Anschläge selten die Angewohnheit haben zu rechten Zeit am rechten Ort stattzufinden – und dann meist auch noch die falschen Leute trafen – musste er sich wohl um eine vierte Variante bemühen... Und dabei war er doch eigentlich nach Tansania gekommen um sich den verbesserten Aries anzusehen und nicht um seine neuen Stiefel durchzutreten. Doch irgendjemand an der Lake Victoria Akademie hatte wohl ziemliche Angst um seine derzeitige Position und meinte die Kommission bestehend aus Allianzpersonal, Offiziere der Specials und Mitgliedern von Romefeller besonders beeindrucken zu müssen.

Dabei hatte sich Treize sogar insgeheim danach gesehnt Milliardo, oder besser gesagt Zechs, wieder zu sehen. Der Junge war jetzt an seinem dritten Jahr an der Akademie und zeigte bereits jetzt hervorragende Fähigkeiten was das Fliegen der Suits anging. Aber so wie es jetzt aussah würde er seinen Freund wohl nur auf der Abschlussparade morgen Mittag aus der Ferne sehen. Ein Jammer!

Treize hatte erst vor einem halben Jahr seinen neuen Dienst im Hauptquartier der Allianz angetreten. Nach dem unglücklichen Zwischenfall auf X18999 hatte man ihn befördert und ihm einen neuen Aufgabenbereich gegeben.

X18999... Treize lächelte versonnen. Wie es wohl Leia ging? Leia Barton, die Krankenschwester, die bei ihm gewesen war nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war. Leia Barton mit der er einige aufregende Nächte verbracht hatte.

Er nahm sich vor ihr so bald als möglich einen Brief zu schreiben und verbannte die junge Frau aus seinen Gedanken, während er vorgab interessiert einer alten Anekdote zu lauschen, die Duke Holtzen zum Besten gab.

Schließlich versuchte er es kurz nach Mitternacht doch noch einmal mit Variante eins und hatte sogar Glück. Treize versuchte sich möglichst in den Schatten zu verbergen als er um das Haus herumschlich. Er hatte schon den Weg zum See eingeschlagen, da hörte er plötzlich gedämpfte Schreie und Anfeuerungsrufe. Es hörte sich verdächtig nach einer Schlägerei an. Wenn die Leute von der Allianz das mitbekamen, dann war das Image von OZ mal wieder einmal im Keller. Deshalb folgte er den Geräuschen und fand tatsächlich mehrere Kadetten, die am Ufer des Sees standen.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte er auch die zwei Kämpfenden erkennen: Sie standen im Wasser und der eine rutschte gerade aus, was sofort von dem Kontrahenten ausgenutzt wurde, der den Kopf des Unglücklichen unter Wasser drückte, ihn wieder hochzog und nochmals ins eiskalte Nass drückte.

Treize straffte sich und wollte schon einschreiten, da befreite sich der andere aus seiner misslichen Lage und demonstrierte wie gut er im Nahkampfunterricht aufgepasst hatte.

Gut, jetzt war es wirklich an der Zeit, dass er diesem ein Ende bereitete. Der arme Junge wurde ja noch vollständig zu Brei geschlagen.

So leise wie möglich näherte er sich den Jungen. „Guten Abend, Kadetten."

Mit einem Mal wurde es still und alle Anwesenden erstarrten zu Salzsäulen, die zwei Kämpfenden eingeschlossen. Erst jetzt als er sich ihnen näherte erkannte er, dass einer der beiden niemand anders als Zechs war.

Dass er den blonden Jungen unbedingt sehen wollte, war ja gut und schön. Aber nicht unbedingt unter diesen Umständen. Noch immer hielt er seinen Gegner in einem schmerzhaften Griff fest und konnte es nicht lassen dem noch einen Schlag drauf zugeben, bevor er ihn losließ.

Treize war leicht schockiert. Von Zechs hätte er so ein Verhalten nie erwartet. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wer Schuld an dieser Auseinandersetzung hatte. Es ist mir auch egal wer hier wen provoziert hat. Aber dass damit das Ansehen von OZ in den Schmutz gezogen wird, ist mir nicht egal. Deshalb werden ihre gesamte Klassen mit Sanktionen belegt. Und wenn Sie klug sind, werden Sie über diesen Vorfall kein weiteres Wort mehr verlieren."

Die Kadetten schweigen und starrten betreten den Sand unter ihren Füßen an.

„Ist das klar?", erschallte seine Stimme in bester Kasernenhofmanier.

„Sir. Ja Sir."

Nachdem er sich ihre Klassennummern hatte geben lassen, entließ er sie. Sie hatten es alle eilig in ihre Quartiere zu verschwinden. Nur einer blieb noch am Strand zurück. Zechs hob gerade die Sonnenbrille wieder auf, die während des Kampfes auf dem Boden gelandet war.

„Komm mit.", befahl ihm Treize und geleitete den jungen Kadett zu seinem Quartier. Bei aller Liebe und Zuneigung, die er für den ehemaligen Prinzen von Sanc empfand. Treize musste ihm jetzt die Leviten lesen.

Sobald Zechs hinter ihm die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte Treize auch nicht mehr an sich halten: „Was um alles in der Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht? Prügelst dich wie ein primitiver Prolet. Was wenn, dich jemand anders gesehen hätte und du einen Eintrag in deine Akte bekommen hättest?" Er hatte es nicht nötig seine Stimme zu erheben, aber der strenge Ton darin, war wohl auch Zechs nicht entgangen. Der schwieg nur und starrte stoisch auf den roten Teppich unter seinen Stiefeln und auf die Dreckspuren, die er darauf hinterlassen hatte.

„Vermutlich ist es besser für dich, dass du nichts sagst. Wenigstens dies scheinst du gelernt zu haben. Aber trotzdem, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Eigentlich habe ich rein gar nichts gedacht.", erwiderte Zechs leise, den Kopf noch immer gesenkt.

„Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Glaubst du in der Schlacht kannst du dich einfach so von deinen Gefühlen leiten lassen! Und ohne nachzudenken gegen den Feind anrennen?.. Zechs du kannst kein Offizier von OZ sein, wenn du dich und deine Gefühle nicht beherrschen kannst."

Treize knotete grob seine Halsbinde auf und öffnete den Kragen seiner Uniform.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede.", forderte er. Doch was er dann sah, brachte auch ihn gehörig aus dem Konzept: Zechs war nahe daran in Tränen auszubrechen.

Zechs hatte seit dem Fall von Sanc nicht mehr vor Treize oder sonst irgendeinem Menschen geweint. Und so schwerwiegend war die Standpauke jetzt auch nicht gewesen. Zechs musste als Kadett der hiesigen Akademie schon ganz anders zur Schnecke gemacht worden sein. Außerdem hatte der Junge seine Gefühlsregungen schon immer gut zu beherrschen gewusst.

Außerdem stecke Zechs noch immer in seinen nassen Kleidern und begann jetzt auch noch vor Kälte zu zittern.

Alles in Allem bot er einen erbärmlichen Anblick.

„Setz dich Milli." Treize hatte ein Einsehen und deutete auf das Bett. Dann ging er zum Kleiderschrank um dort einige Handtücher und eine warme Decke zu holen. „Zieh die nassen Sachen aus, sonst holst du dir eine Erkältung."

Zechs gehorchte, sagte aber ansonsten nichts. Als er in die Decke gehüllt auf dem Bett saß und den Kopf hängen ließ, machte er einen so hilflosen und traurigen Eindruck auf Treize, dass es ihm schon selbst weh tat. Er nahm sich ein Handtuch, kniete sich hinter Zechs und begann ihm die Haare zu trocknen. Etwas was er seit Millis Kindheit nicht mehr getan hatte, doch der andere ließ ihn gewähren. Zechs zitterte jetzt zwar nicht mehr so sehr, aber seine Schultern zuckten von Zeit zu Zeit auf verräterische Weise.

Schließlich ließ Treize eine Hand auf der Schulter seines Freunden ruhen. „Was ist passiert Milli?", fragte er sanft. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht und dich hat doch noch nie so leicht etwas aus der Ruhe gebracht."

Der Junge hatte noch immer den Kopf gesenkt. „Nur ein Streit.", wich er mit heiserer Stimme aus.

„Milli." Treize setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn näher an sich heran. „Wenn du Probleme hast, dann musst du mit den Vertrauensleuten reden."

„Darüber kann ich mit ihnen nicht reden.", erwiderte Zechs leise. „Sie haben mich wegen meinen Haaren aufgezogen.", bekannte er dann unglücklich.

Treize strich gerade über die selbigen. Ja, sie waren ungewöhnlich lang. Gerade für einen Kadetten. „Willst du sie nicht abschneiden?"

„Nein."

Treize wusste auch warum. Die Könige und Prinzen von Sanc hatten schon immer ihre Haare lang getragen. Dies war die einzige Verbindung für Zechs, die er zu seiner alten Heimat und seinem alten Leben noch hatte, die er sich selber noch zugestand. Treize konnte auch gut verstehen, dass sich der Junge verloren vorkam zwischen den zwei Identitäten, die er verkörperte: Den gefallenen Prinzen, der von allen für tot gehalten wurde. Und den jungen Kadetten von OZ. Dass mit diesem Konflikt auch nicht die Vertrauenspersonen der Akademie um Rat fragen konnte, leuchtete Treize ein.

Und dass sich Zechs mit seinen zarten zwölf Jahren hier recht alleine und verloren vorkommen musste, wäre auch kein Wunder. Womöglich war es auch das, was ihn so traurig stimmte.

„Dann willst du mit mir darüber reden?", bot er sanft an und strich Zechs leicht über den Rücken. „Oder soll ich dich alleine lassen?"

„Nein." Auf das was dann geschah, war er auch nicht recht vorbereitet. Zechs klammerte sich an ihn, die eine Hand im dicken Stoff der Uniform vergraben und schluchzte los.

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis Zechs´ wieder normal atmen und mehr als einige wenige, unzusammenhängende Worte sprechen konnte, ohne erneut anfangen zu müssen zu weinen.

Tatsächlich war es so wie Treize vermutet hatte. Zechs fühlte sich wirklich einsam und verloren. Es gab niemanden, der ihm eine gewissen Stabilität bieten konnte. Natürlich gab es da Treize und seine Familie, aber die sah Zechs auch nur in den Ferien. Und die enge Verbindung, die er zu den Khushrenadas hegte, und um die auch jeder wusste, waren für ihn ebenfalls eine Belastung, denn ständig maß man ihn mit Treize oder warf ihm Begünstigungen vor.

„Was ist noch Milli?" Treize spürte, dass es noch etwas gab, das den Jungen beschäftigte.

„Ich... Ich habe... Vor einigen Wochen habe ich meinen ersten Einsatz geflogen. Ich war so stolz, dass ich als einziger aus meiner Klasse ausgewählt wurde und ich habe es genossen in einem richtigen Mobile Suit zu sitzen... Ich war einer Gruppe von Aries zugeteilt, wir sollten einen Sektor auskundschaften und sind dabei auf einen feindlichen Konvoi gestoßen."

„Und weiter?", bohrte Treize sanft nach und schloss die Arme um die schmalen Schultern des Blonden. Zechs rückte näher an ihn und seine Stirn ruhte an Treizes Hals, so dass dieser die warmen Atemzüge des Jungen auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Wir haben die Fahrzeuge unter Beschuss genommen. Als wir dachten, es gebe keinen Widerstand mehr sind wir gelandet... Aber es waren nicht nur Militärfahrzeuge gewesen, sondern auch Flüchtlinge und Verwundete. Wir haben unschuldige Menschen getötet... Es waren alte Menschen und Kinder unter den Toten!"

Treize konnte Zechs´ Gefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen und wusste auch nicht so recht, wie er diesem Trost spenden sollte. Dies waren Geschehnisse, die für einen Frontsoldaten den Alltag bedeuteten. Immer mal wieder wurden unschuldige Zivilisten im Eifer des Gefechts getötet.

Doch Zechs war auch erst zwölf Jahre alt. Selbst bei OZ wurden Zwölfjährige normalerweise noch nicht in einen Mobile Suit gesetzt. Zuerst verrichteten sie Dienst in der Kommandozentrale, um so die Schlachtfelder besser kennenzulernen. Weiß Gott wer befohlen hatte, dass Zechs einen richtigen Einsatz fliegen musste.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest das nicht wissen. Schuld hatte dein kommandierender Offizier.", beschwichtigte er den Jungen schließlich.

„Ist das nicht zu leicht, einfach so die Schuld auf andere zu schieben?" Zechs reagierte trotzig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll Milli. Es ist nun einmal geschehen und so hart es klingt. Es werden nicht die letzten Menschen gewesen sein, die du getötet hast."

„Ich weiß." Und wie der Junge diese Worte sprach... Er sprach sie wie ein alter Mann aus, mit einer Gewissheit, die Treize traurig machte. Doch es stimmte nun einmal. Das Soldatenleben war ein harter und grausamer Beruf.

„Den Ernsten vergisst man nie. Das ist ganz natürlich.", murmelte Treize dann und dachte da den Soldaten in dem Schlossgarten von Sanc, den er damals erschossen hatte. „So ist das nun einmal als Soldat.", fügte er leiser an.

„Ich war so stolz, die Uniform der Specials anziehen zu können und den Suit zu fliegen.", erzählte Zechs nach einigen Minuten weiter. „Doch jetzt, da ekelt es mich davor."

„Shh.", machte Treize und strich ihm immer wieder über die Haare. „Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Morgen sieht alles wieder leichter aus... Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du beichten gehst?", schlug er dann vor.

„Ich war seit Sanc nicht mehr in einer Kirche.", bemerkte Zechs. „Wie gehst du damit um?"

Treize schloss die Augen und ihm war als ob er die Namen der Soldaten, die er getötet hatte oder die unter seinem Kommando gestanden haben, wie in Stein gemeißelt vor sich sah. „Ich weiß ihre Namen. Jeden Einzelnen.", gestand er.

„Ich verstehe.", flüsterte Zechs. „Ja, das verstehe ich wirklich."

Schließlich war Zechs eingeschlafen und lehnte schwer an dem Älteren. Nun hatte Treize endlich die Muse ihn genauer zu betrachten und er schob die düsteren Gedanken, die das Gespräch in ihm hervorgerufen hatte weit von sich.

Schon jetzt konnte man erkennen, dass aus dem Jungen einmal ein sehr attraktiver Mann werden würde. Sein Gesicht wurde langsam markanter und er war ein bisschen gewachsen seit ihn Treize das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Zechs einmal größer als er selbst werden würde.

Und als er so dasaß, den Jungen auf dem Schoß, der sich so voller Vertrauen an ihn kuschelte, verspürte er nicht zum ersten Mal, dass es hinter der Fassade von brüderlicher Zuneigung weit leidenschaftlichere Gefühle gab.

Obwohl... eigentlich hatte Treize immer gedacht, dass er ausschließlich auf Frauen stehen würde. Doch wenn er Zechs so ansah... Er seufzte frustriert auf, warum es noch länger leugnen. Er fühlte sich nun einmal zu Zechs hingezogen. Er wollte den Jungen beschützen und wollte, dass er nicht mehr so etwas Schreckliches wie den Verlust seiner Eltern durchmachen musste. Aber noch mehr wollte er, dass Zechs die Liebe auf die gleiche Weise erwiderte.

Wobei Treize mit seinen siebzehn auch leicht die Hormone durchgingen, wie er häufig des Nachts feststellen musste.

So dann eben auch jetzt. Doch er versuchte diese Gefühle so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht würde Zechs später einmal auch so wie er empfinden – vielleicht. Doch jetzt war Zechs vor allem noch viel zu jung und Treize wollte ihn sicher nicht zu etwas zwingen oder ihn dominieren.

So kam es auch, dass er Zechs hochhob und sanft auf die Kissen bettete. Zechs bewegte sich im Schlaf und erst als Treize ihm über die Wange strich und leise auf ihn einredete, wurde Zechs wieder ruhiger.

Sollte sich der Junge hier ausschlafen. Treize würde mit der Couch vorlieb nehmen...

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Familienleben

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFiction.

Teil: 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Vielen Dank an Manni-B für den Kommentar. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin.

Entschuldigt, dass dieser Teil so lange gebraucht hat.

Kapitel 3: Familienleben

Das Wetter war ausgesprochen gut als Treize seinen Freund besuchte und gemeinsam unternahmen sie einen Spaziergang durch den kleinen Park des Militärkrankenhauses.

Treize konnte an der Art wie Zechs sich bewegte, sehen, dass es dem Lieutenant langsam wieder besser ging. Er hatte seinen Freund so oft es ging besucht und das nicht nur aus persönlichem Interesse oder Zuneigung. Nein, Zechs´ Meinungen und Ansichten zu bevorstehenden Schlachten und politischen Winkelzügen waren für Treize eine sehr wichtige Entscheidungshilfe.

Dem ehemaligen Prinzen von Sanc lag das Intrigieren und Pläneschmieden ebenso im Blut wie Treize, auch wenn Zechs nie einen Hehl daraus machte, dass ihm ein offener Kampf viel lieber war.

„Ich dachte, ich nehme mir ein paar Tage frei.", meinte Treize kurz bevor sie wieder das Gebäude betraten.

Zechs blieb überrascht stehen: „Das kannst du dir doch gar nicht leisten so voll wie dein Dienstplan ist."

Treize ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Komm doch mit nach Bremen. Du warst schon lange nicht mehr dort. Meine Eltern würden sich auch freuen dich zu sehen und außerdem sollst du dich noch zwei Wochen schonen... Und ich würde dir raten, dass du nicht einmal im Traum daran denkst, die Entlasspapiere zu fälschen oder verschwinden zu lassen.", drohte er. Treize wusste, dass Zechs zu solchen Dingen durchaus in der Lage war, um so seinen Sturkopf durchzusetzen.

„Habe ich das jemals gemacht?", fragte der blonde Lieutenant scheinheilig.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt nichts mehr sagen.", drohte Treize. „Wie gesagt, überlege es dir, ob du nicht mit nach Bremen kommen willst."

Zechs versprach darüber nachzudenken und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Während er zur Basis zurückkehrte, dachte Treize an die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden, die er und Zechs im Haus seiner Eltern in Bremen verbracht hatten und besonders dachte er an diesen letzten Sommer...

* * *

... Zechs Merquise wippte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß auf und ab, während er aus dem Fenster der Limousine schaute, die ihn zum Anwesen der Khushrenadas brachte. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, die vielen Missionen und wechselnde Einsatzorte hatten es verhindert.

Außerdem hatte es ihm gut getan etwas Abstand zu den vielen Adligen von Romefeller zu gewinnen, die hier häufig ein und aus gingen. Denn mittlerweile stand er der Stiftung mehr als skeptisch gegenüber. Er hatte noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt mit Treize, der vor einem Jahr die Führung der Specials übernommen, darüber zu reden. Überhaupt hatte er seinen langjährigen Freund seit zwei Jahren kaum gesehen.

Treize hatte ihm nicht einmal zu seiner Doppelbeförderung gratulieren können. Dabei war so etwas in der Geschichte der Organisation OZ noch nie vorgekommen!

Doch jetzt hatten sie beide ein paar Wochen Abstand vom Dienst und Zechs müsste lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass er sich hierauf nicht freute. Treize fehlte ihm einfach viel zu sehr und selbst regelmäßiger Briefkontakt war nicht zu ersetzen mit den langen Gesprächen nach Dienstschluss.

Deshalb hatte Zechs die Zeit auch so genossen, in der als Mitglied von Treizes Stab direkt dem jungen Offizier unterstanden hatte. Aber leider war ihm dies nur kurze Zeit vergönnt gewesen, denn schon bald wurde er von einem Schlachtfeld auf der Erde auf das nächste geschickt.

Das Fahrzeug hielt vor dem großen schmiedeeisernen Tor an und der Fahrer stieg aus um die Sprechanlage zu betätigen. So bald er den Gast angekündigt hatte, ertönte ein ungläubiger Schrei aus dem Lautsprecher, der an der Sandsteinmauer eingelassen war. Der Ausruf war so laut, dass ihn sogar Zechs im Auto hören konnte. „Der Junge ist wieder hier. Ach wie schön!"

Zechs lächelte amüsiert, ging aber ansonsten nicht darauf ein und ignorierte den überraschten Blick des Fahrers. Die Soldaten würden sich hüten ihn trotz seines Alters von gerade einmal 17 - fast 18 - Jahren als ‚Jungen' zu bezeichnen. Für sie war er der Lightning Baron, der beste Pilot, den OZ aufzubieten hatte.

Doch für die Menschen hier würde er wohl immer der junge, gefallene Prinz von Sanc bleiben. Deshalb beschloss er die Identität des Zechs Merquise in den nächsten Tage beiseite zu legen. Hier war er immer noch Milliardo. Für die Familie der Khushrenadas war er nie jemand anders gewesen. Und so sehr Zechs vor seiner Vergangenheit davongelaufen war, sie ließ sich nun einmal nicht leugnen.

Wenigstens an diesem einen Ort konnte er alle Masken ablegen.

In der Tat hatte Treizes Mutter ihn eingeladen und ihn gebeten es vor ihrem Sohn geheim zu halten. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Treize sein, der in vier Tagen seinen 23. Geburtstag feierte.

Als die Limousine vor der breiten Eingangstreppe zum Stehen gekommen war, stieg auch Zechs aus. Einer der Diener schickte sich bereits an, sein Gepäck auszuladen. Nicht, dass es besonders viel wäre. Als Soldat lernte man schnell nur mit Handgepäck zu reisen. Außerdem wenn Treize hier war, konnte er es sich auch Kleidung von diesem borgen.

Er betrat die große Halle der Villa und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dies war ein guter Platz, mit dem er viele schöne Erinnerungen verband. Die Khushrenadas waren wirklich zu seiner neuen Familie geworden.

Offiziell war er ein illegitimer Spross eines längst verstorbenen Onkels von Treize, der entfernte Verbindungen zum Königreich Sanc hatte. Bei den vielen Adelsgeschlechtern und den zahlreichen Seitensprüngen und unehelichen Kindern, war dies eine nicht einmal sonderlich unwahrscheinliche Geschichte. Außerdem erklärte dies die gemeinsame Kindheit von ihm und Treize.

Treize saß in der Bibliothek im oberen Stockwerk der Villa und hatte sich über einen dicken Schmöker vertieft als er von unten die aufgeregte Stimme seiner Mutter und der Köchin hörte. Zuerst wollte er es ignorieren und sich weiter der unglaublich interessanten Geschichte um Mister Darcy und Miss Benett widmen – wobei er „Stolz und Vorteil" jetzt bereits zum fünften Mal las und doch genau wusste, wie es ausging. Da vernahm das Lachen einer einer dritten Person, keine Frau. Nein, die Stimme war zu tief.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein!

Und schon war er aufgesprungen und schlitterte mit den Socken auf dem glatten Granitboden entlang. Er hielt sich gerade noch am Türrahmen fest und beugte sich dann über die Brüstung, um in die darunterliegende Halle zu spähen. Tatsächlich! „Zechs!", rief er überrascht und stürmte bereits die Treppe hinab.

Erst als er unten angelangt war, besann er sich und verlangsamte seine Schritte, dann legte den Kopf etwas schräg als er den jungen Mann musterte. Zechs war groß geworden, sogar größer als er selbst. Unglaublich, der kleine Prinz von damals überragte ihn jetzt um einige Zentimeter!

Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte es Treize, dass er seinen Freund schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wie gern hätte er diese Entwicklung verfolgt, wie aus dem Jungen ein äußert attraktiver Mann geworden war. Aber jetzt das Endresultat zu sehen...

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und war einfach nur sprachlos. Zum Glück übernahm das aber auch seine Mutter.

„Nun, ist das nicht eine gelungene Geburtstagsüberraschung?" Sie drückte Treize und holte ihn so wieder in die Realität zurück.

Treize fasste sich wieder und lächelte: „Doch Maman. Eine sehr gelungene... Und du hast mir geschrieben, du wärst in Sibirien unterwegs!", wandte er sich vorwurfsvoll an Zechs.

Zechs begann seine Handschuhe auszuziehen und setzte auch endlich diese Maske ab, die inzwischen zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war, dann lächelte er Treize an. „Aber dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr gewesen."

Treizes Kehle war so trocken wie Pergament als er diesen Blick aus den hellblauen Augen erwiderte.

Spätestens jetzt fühlte sich Treize so wie Mister Darcy aus dem Roman, als dieser Elizabeth das erste Mal sah: Spürte den Drang und das Verlangen nach dieser Person, aber ebenso wusste er, dass es nicht sein durfte. Dass es der Adel nicht gestattete und noch weniger das Militär. Freunde durften sie sein, aber mehr nicht. Auch wenn es ihm in der Seele weh tat, dies als Gewissheit zu akzeptieren. Doch es war für ihn, seine Position und auch für Zechs am besten so.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Treize verhältnismäßig früh auf. Dabei hatte er es sich doch fest vorgenommen bis zum Mittag im Bett zu bleiben.

Mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln dachte er an die letzte Nacht zurück. Zechs und er waren im Garten gesessen, hatte den Sternenhimmel über ihnen betrachtet, dem Zirpen der Grillen gelauscht und die Wärme der Sommernacht genossen. Dabei hatten sie über die letzten zwei Jahre gesprochen. Wie sehr sich OZ und Romefeller verändert hatte, welche Bedrohungen noch auf sie zukommen würden und ob es noch einen Ausweg gab, oder die Erde und Kolonien tatsächlich auf einen Krieg zu steuerten.

Treize hatte diese Stunden so sehr genossen. Sie waren wirklich wie Brüder und vertrauten einander, teilten ihre Geheimnisse. Nun, nicht alle Geheimnisse... Wie Treize sich selbst eingestand.

Er musste nur an das edle Gesicht seines Freundes denken, wie es vom Mond erleuchtete wurde und die hellen Haare silbrig geschimmert hatten. Nur dieser Gedanke und er spürte ein nicht unbedeutendes Verlangen nach diesem Mann.

Wie Zechs im Stuhl neben ihm gedöst hatte, der Lieutenant hatte den schweren Rotwein noch nie so gut vertragen, die Lippen dabei leicht geöffnet, geradezu zum Küssen einladend.

Doch natürlich hatte sich Treize beherrscht. War da gesessen und hatte die Flasche Wein geleert um so sein Verlangen zu betäuben - mit eher mäßigem Erfolg.

Schließlich stand Treize auf und ging duschen. Es hatte ja doch keine Zweck noch weiter darüber nachzugrübeln. Er sollte sich freuen ein paar Tage mit Zechs verbringen zu können und nicht über das nachdenken, was sein könnte wenn... und werden könnte, wenn nicht...

Mit seinem blauen Lieblingsmorgenmantel bekleidet ging er hinunter in das Frühstückszimmer. Treize war überrascht seine Eltern dort vorzufinden, ebenfalls noch in ihren Pyjamas und in einem Gespräch mit einer anderen Frau vertieft. Treize kannte sie, es war Madame Rochefort. Eine alte Freundin der Familie, welche hier in der Nähe wohnte. Für Treize war sie so etwas wie eine Großmutter gewesen, wenn er als Kind dem Protokoll und gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen entfliehen wollte, dann hatte er sich zu ihrer Villa geschlichen. Madame Rochefort hatte ihm immer Zitronenkuchen aufgetischt und mit ihm Mau Mau gespielt.

„Treize mein Junge!" Madame Rochefort lächelte warmherzig und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Ihr Französisch hatte einen schweren Akzent. Doch Treize tat es gut einmal wieder diese Sprache zu vernehmen. Beim Militär sprach man immer Englisch, aber das hier war eine andere Welt, die Welt des Adels.

„Guten Morgen. Maman, Papa, Madame." Er beugte sich über ihre ausgestreckte Hand und küsste sie. „Sie sehen bezaubernd aus in ihrem Nachthemd, Madame." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Madame Rochefort lachte entzückt auf. „Oh Treize, alter Chameur. Ich könnte deine Großmutter sein."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Deine Mutter hat mir berichtet, dass Zechs auch hier ist."

Treize wusste nicht, ob Madame Rochefort ahnte, wer Zechs in Wirklichkeit war. Gesagt hatte es ihr niemand, aber sie war schon beinahe ein Mitglied ihrer Familie und hatte auch die Peacecrafts sehr gut gekannte. Doch wenn sie es wusste, so hatte sie deshalb noch nie ein Wort verloren.

„Ja, aber ich denke er schläft noch."

„Wie alt ist er jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich beiläufig, während sie ihm Tee einschenkte.

„Danke Madame... Zechs? Er wird 18." Treize nippte an seinem Tee. „Wie war die Oper?" , wandte er sich an seine Eltern. Sie waren am Abend in die Oper gegangen und wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich dort mit Madame Rochefort getroffen. „Was war es? La Bohème, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?"

„Ja. Eine etwas eigensinnige Inszenierung, aber das Orchester war großartig. Schade, dass ihr nicht dabei wart.", meinte seine Mutter. Es war kein Wunder, dass Treize die Oper so sehr liebte. Sowohl seine Mutter als auch sein Vater waren begeisterte Besucher der Oper und hatten ihren Sohn schon früh in die anerkannten Opernhäuser mitgenommen.

Sein Vater schrieb sogar Kritiker für die hiesige Zeitung, wenn er denn einmal Zeit dafür aufbringen konnte.

„Zechs hatte einen langen Flug hinter sich, war müde und ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen."

„Immer noch ein Herz und eine Seele, was?" Madame Rochefort lächelte wohlwollend und tätschelte seine Hand. Er erwiderte ihren fragenden Blick und schloss kurz die Augen, um Zustimmung zu signalisieren. Sie wusste es. Er hatte es ihr vor einigen Monaten gebeichtet, denn so sehr er seine Eltern liebte und vertraute, dies konnte er ihnen einfach nicht sagen. Doch schon zu lange trug er diese Gedanken und Gefühle in sich und hatte sich jemandem anvertrauen müssen.

Madame Rochefort hatte damals genau wie jetzt seine Hand getätschelt, dann hatte sie ihm Zitronenkuchen angeboten und ihm geraten zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Wenn dies nur einmal so einfach wäre... Ja, er war ein Feigling, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging.

„Ich würde Zechs gerne wieder sehen."

„Ja Treize. Geh und weck ihn auf." Sein Vater sah von der Zeitung, die er gerade las, auf. „Und wie oft muss man es dir noch sagen, dass du dir nicht so große Portionen nehmen sollst!"

Treize sah kurz auf die große Portion Rührei, die er sich gerade auf dem Teller aufgetürmt hatte und überlegte, ob er etwas erwidern sollte. Doch schließlich beugte er sich, zuckte mit der Schulter und stand wieder auf.

Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen ging er in den Salon hinüber und schaltete die Anlage ein. Wunderbarerweise waren sogar noch einige Stücke von Wagner in der Playlist der Anlage. Perfekt!

Sein eigener Kommunikator lag auf dem Tisch im Zimmer. Treize schaltete ihn ein und gab Zechs´ Frequenz ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Zechs seinen Kommunikator rein aus Gewohnheit neben das Bett gelegt, obwohl der Offizier nicht im Dienst war. Und richtig keine zehn Sekunden später, meldete sich Zechs, ein äußert schlechtgelaunter Zechs. „Wer auch immer das ist, ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Treize hielt das Gerät dich an die Lautsprecher der Anlage, die jetzt in voller Lautstärke den Wallkürenritt von Wagner von sich gaben.

„TREIZE!"

Er konnte den wütenden Schrei trotz lauter Musik noch ausmachen und lachte, dann schaltete er die Anlage wieder aus und ging ins Frühstückszimmer zurück.

„Was das nötig, Treize?" Natürlich hatten die anderen Drei die Musik ebenfalls gehört.

„Ich sollte ihn doch aufwecken.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und widmete sich endlich seinem Frühstück.

Fünf Minuten später kam dann auch Zechs zu ihnen ins Zimmer. Er schweig zunächst und versetzte Treize eine Kopfnuss.

„Hey!", protestierte Treize noch und versuchte nach Zechs´ Faust zu schnappen. Doch wie gewöhnlich war Zechs einfach schneller.

„Guten Morgen Madame." Auch Zechs gab Madame Rochefort einen formvollendeten Handkuss und trotz seines schwarzen Schlafanzuges wirkte er dabei noch sehr elegant.

Madame Rochefort wurde tatsächlich rot im Gesicht. „Jung müsste man nochmal sein... Treize kannst du einen Stuhl weiter rücken? Ich will neben Zechs sitzen."

Treize stöhnte nur, rutschte aber gehorsam weiter. Ja, so war es doch immer. Zechs zog alles und jeden in seinen Bann. Ganz schlimm war es bei den zahlreichen Cousinen von Treizes. Man musste sie regelrecht von dem Lieutenant losreißen. Was ihn schmerzvoll daran erinnerte, dass in zwei Tagen genau diese Cousinen hier auftauchen würden. Insgeheim wünschte er sich, dass er seinen Geburtstag in aller Ruhe feiern konnte. Aber es war Tradition, dass am Abend ein großer Ball stattfand und sich die weitläufige Verwandtschaft der Khushrenadas einfand.

„Musste es unbedingt Wagner sein.", klagte Zechs und sah Treize vorwurfsvoll an. „Willst du, dass ich gleich morgens Kopfschmerzen bekomme!"

Es war bekannt, dass Zechs kein Freund von Wagner war und auch nur sehr ungern mit nach Bayreuth zu den Festspielen ging, was Treize jedes Jahr voller Freude tat und dann Zechs immer mitschleppte.

Madame Rochefort lachte vergnügt. „Das wundert mich nicht." Sie betrachtete Zechs eingehender. „Nein du bist nicht der Wagnertyp, auf Treize passt das schon besser: Immer bombastisch und einen Hang zum Größenwahn und Tyrannei."

Seine Eltern und Zechs lachten. „Danke für die Blumen." Treize deutete eine Verbeugung an.

So ging es auch den Rest des Frühstücks. Treize bemerkte wie sehr Zechs diese Sticheleien und Gespräche genoss. Traurig dachte er daran, dass dies für Zechs die einzige Möglichkeit war so etwas wie familiäres Leben zu erfahren.

Treizes Vater hatte seine Zeitungslektüre endlich beendet und faltete das Papier fein säuberlich zusammen. „Zechs sag mal, waren eure Tests auf L2 eigentlich erfolgreich?" Er wollte sich wohl wieder ernsteren Themen zuwenden.

„Du dürftest das gar nicht wissen.", warf Treize alarmiert ein.

„Deine Mutter und ich waren auf zur gleichen Zeit wie Zechs auf L2 und die dortigen Behörden haben die Tatsache, dass hier neue Mobile Suits getestet werden, nicht gerade hinter dem Berg gehalten.", meinte sein Vater.

Treize schluckte. Der Test des neuen Prototyps hatte absoluter Geheimhaltung unterlegen! Aber was erwartete man von L2, dem allerorts bekannten Höllenpfuhl des Sonnensystems. Er selbst hatte von Anfang an gewarnt dort die Suits zu testen.

„Die Tests waren zufriedenstellend.", entgegnete Zechs, der als erster Mensch überhaupt den Taurus geflogen hatte. Die Ingenieure hielten diesen neuen Typ von Mobile Suit für den besten, der jemals gebaut worden war. Doch Zechs schien diese Meinung nicht zu teilen.

„Aber... ?", bohrte Treize deshalb nach.

„Der Taurus gefällt mir einfach nicht.", meinte Zechs kopfschüttelnd. „Der Computer überwacht ständig die Aktionen des Piloten, zum Beispiel die Zielerfassung: Das System reagiert viel zu langsam und ist nicht so empfindlich wie das des Leos. Und warum? Weil die Bewegungen des Piloten zuerst durch den Computer analysiert werden. Warum lasst ihr nicht gleich die unbemannten Suits gegeneinander kämpfen?"

„Du wirst lachen, aber genau diese Tendenzen gibt es bei der Stiftung.", nickte Treize. „Dann warst du nicht zufrieden.", fasste er zusammen.

„Nein. Am letzten Tag konnte ich die Ingenieure davon überzeugen, dass sie sämtliche Hilfssysteme abschalten und ich habe einige der Tests nochmal geflogen... Die Resultate waren besser als mit Hilfe des Computers.", berichtete Zechs voller Stolz.

„Leider ist nun einmal nicht jeder Pilot so gut wie du...", begann Treize, dann wurde er sich der vollen Tragweite von Zechs´ Worten bewusst. „Was fällt dir ein ohne Hilfsysteme zu fliegen? Weißt du nicht, wie leicht da ein Unfall passieren kann?"

„Es ist aber keiner passiert.", gab Zechs trotzig zurück und warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Zechs...", drohte Treize seinem Freund mit dem Buttermesser. „Was habe ich dir immer gesagt?"

„Ich kann ja wohl alleine auf mich aufpassen."

„Ich denke auch, dass Zechs das kann.", schaltete sich Treizes Mutter ein und erstickte damit eine mögliche Auseinandersetzung am Esstisch sofort im Keim.

Zechs nickte bestätigend und Treize ließ das Thema vorerst einmal fallen. Doch er würde mit Zechs darüber nochmals reden. So leicht kam ihm der Lieutenant nicht davon.

„Wenn wir jetzt gerade beim Thema sind...", begann nun seine Mutter. „Treize mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Uniform besser bügeln musst. Es kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass der Kommandant der Specials in einer verknitterten Uniform Reden hält."

„Maman!" Fantastisch, jetzt war er fast 23 und musste sich von seiner Mutter Ratschläge zu seiner Garderobe anhören. „Ich weiß auf welche Rede du anspielst. Aber ich war davor 48 Stunden im Dienst gewesen, eine Basis wurde angegriffen und es war einfach nicht möglich..."

„Papperlapapp. Solch faule Ausreden!"

Zechs neben ihm konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und Treize drohte ihm wieder mit dem Buttermesser.

„Zechs´ Uniform ist immer tadellos.", fuhr Madame Khushrenada weiter fort. „Wer bügelt sie dir? Vielleicht kann Treize seine Wäsche auch dort abgeben."

„Maman, bitte.", klagte Treize und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Sein Vater lachte nur verlegen in seine Serviette hinein, Madame Rochefort schien die Szene ebenfalls zu genießen.

„Madam Khushrenada ich bin nur Lieutenant. Ich muss meine Uniform selbst bügeln.", erklärte Zechs.

„Oh, entschuldige Zechs. Natürlich sollst du nicht die Uniform meines Sohnes bügeln."

Zechs tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab, wandte sich aber Treize zu: „Tja Treize, dann sag es deiner Lady Une, dass sie besser bügeln soll."

Verärgert stellte Treize seine Tasse auf dem Unterteller ab. „Fang du nicht auch noch mit diesem Gerede an. Une ist weder meine Vorzimmerdame, Sekretärin oder gar meine Geliebte. Sie ist Offizier und Mitglied meines Stabes, mehr aber auch nicht."

„Ah, fein." Zechs und fand es offenbar lustig, dass Treize so aufgebracht reagierte. Doch er schnitt das Thema nicht weiter an, worum ihm Treize dankbar war. Aber warum war es ihm so ernst, dass gerade Zechs wusste, dass ihn mit Une nicht mehr verband als ihrer gemeinsamer Dienst?

„Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", meinte Madame Rochefort und mit einem Mal wurde es still an dem Tisch. Jeder versuchte das besagte Geräusch einzuordnen.

„Das sind Militärfahrzeuge!" Zechs stand auf und eilte an eines der Fenster, von wo man den Platz vor der Villa und den angrenzenden Park beobachten konnte.

„Was?" Auch Treize war auf den Beinen und eilte zum Fenster. Was zur Hölle hatte dies zu bedeuten?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Die Pearsonaffäre I

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFiction.

Teil: 5

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Ich habe auf den Kalender geschaut und gemerkt, dass einmal wieder ein Update nötig wäre, vor allem nach dem kleinen Cliffhanger...

Also viel Vergnügen!

Vielen Dank auch an alle Leser, die immer wieder hier reinschauen.

Kapitel 4: Die Pearsonaffäre I

Treize fehlten schlicht und einfach die Worte. Nicht einmal ein besonders derber Fluch wollte ihm über die Lippen kommen als er sah wie der erste Jeep in einer großen Staubwolke vor dem Eingang der Villa zum Stehen kam.

Was sollte das alles, fragte er sich wieder. Es waren Fahrzeuge der Allianz... Hatte er sich etwas zu schulden kommen lassen? Selbst wenn dem so wäre, kein Offizier der Allianz konnte ihn einfach so ohne vernünftigen Grund verhaften lassen.

Zechs, der noch immer wie angewurzelt neben ihm stand, presste die Fäuste gegen die steinerne Fensterbank und beobachtete ebenso fassungslos wie er selbst den Auflauf vor dem Haus. Treize konnte verstehen, dass dies für Zechs schmerzvolle Erinnerungen weckte. Schon einmal war schließlich dessen Zuhause von Soldaten eingenommen worden. Doch dazu würde es hier nicht kommen, das schwor sich Treize.

Vielleicht sollte er sich schnell umziehen und nach draußen gehen, um die Lage zu klären. Noch während Treize über diese Möglichkeit nachdachte, wurde die Tür zum Zimmer aufgerissen und alle Anwesenden zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Mister Treize!", meldete sich eine Frauenstimme aus Richtung der Tür.

„Lady Une?", vergewisserte sich Treize, obwohl es keinen Zweifel gab, dass die Frau in roter Uniform, die gerade in das Zimmer gestürmt war, niemand anders war als seine Assistentin. Neben ihr stand ein Offizier der Allianz.

Der alte Butler der Familie erschien ebenfalls in der Tür, völlig außer Atem und rot im Gesicht. „Entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Ich konnte Sie nicht aufhalten."

„Schon gut." Treize entließ ihn. Es musste einen guten Grund haben, warum ihn Lady Une hier bei seinen Eltern aufstöberte. „Was gibt es Lady? Und was soll dieser Auflauf?" Den Soldaten der Allianz ignorierte er vorerst.

„Sir, das ist eine heikle Angelegenheit..." Und sie warf dem Ehepaar Khushrenada einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Meine Eltern würden es sowieso früher oder später erfahren.", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

„Oh, ja natürlich." Wenn sie überrascht war Treize in einem Morgenmantel und barfüßig zu sehen, so ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, sondern war durch und durch der professionelle Soldat, der seinem Offizier etwas zu berichten hatte: „Ich weiß nichts Genaues, aber unsere Einheiten in Stockholm melden, dass Terroristen ein Regierungsgebäude besetzt haben..."

„Die Führung der Allianz erbittet ihre Präsenz.", unterbrach sie der andere Offizier, dem es wohl gar nicht schnell genug gehen konnte. „Ich habe entsprechende Einheiten angefordert um diesem Gesuch nachzukommen."

Dies war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres, wenn Treize an die Fahrzeuge dachte, die gerade vor dem Haus standen und zusätzlich landete gerade im Garten ein Hubschrauber. Soldaten sprangen hinaus und liefen auf das Gebäude zu. Für Treize sah dies nicht mehr wie eine Eskorte aus, sondern wie ein Einsatzkommando.

„Laut dem Brüsseler Abkommen von 185 sind Gebäude, die den Mitgliedern der Romefeller Stiftung gehören, neutrales Gebiet." Zechs hatte sich noch immer dem Fenster zugewandt. Demonstrativ wandte er dem Offizier der Allianz den Rücken zu. „Pfeifen Sie ihre Leute zurück. Sie haben keinerlei Recht hier militärische Einheiten einzusetzen."

„Was?", machte der Offizier. Fing sich dann aber erstaunlich schnell wieder. „Und wer sind sie, dass sie mir Befehle erteilen?"

Doch Zechs war Profi genug nicht darauf zu reagieren. Er schwieg und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

Treize wandte sich noch einmal um und musterte den Hubschrauber. Dabei ließ er sich nochmals die Worte des Offiziers durch den Kopf gehen. Nein, die Allianz erbat nicht etwa seine Anwesenheit, sondern würde ihn ganz einfach verhaften lassen und ihn in Handschellen nach Stockholm führen.

Stockholm... Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Es gab nur eine Sache in Stockholm, die der Allianz so wichtig war. „Oh, quelle saloperie!", fluchte Treize so leise, dass es nur für Zechs hörbar war, der neben ihm stand.

Auch wenn Lady Une ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte und sich auch offensichtlich keinen Reim auf die Aktion machen konnte, Treize hatte sofort verstanden. Ebenso Zechs, der trat näher zu ihm heran. „Die Pearsonpapiere?", raunte er fragend.

„Ich fürchte ja.", gab Treize ebenso leise zurück und ignorierte die immer noch fragenden Blicke von Lady Une und dem Soldaten. „Ich werde Sie begleiten.", bescheinigte er dem Allianzoffizier. „Und jetzt ziehen Sie Ihre Leute zurück. Es stimmt, dass dieses Grundstück unter das Brüsseler Abkommen fällt. "

Der Offizier wollte noch protestieren, aber Treize beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt und so blieb dem Mann keine andere Wahl als im Freien auf ihn zu warten.

„Und Sie Lady, warten Sie bitte auch draußen."

Als sie wieder alleine waren, genehmigte sich Zechs noch einen letzten Schluck Tee, blickte versonnen auf die Tasse und seufzte, dann richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich werde auch mitkommen.", entschied er mit Hinblick auf die versammelte Präsenz der Allianz und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Treize, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter war eindeutig besorgt, wer konnte es ihr verdenken.

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. „Wie Lady Une gesagt hat, eine heikle Angelegenheit. Nicht nur für die Allianz, sondern auch für OZ. Ich versuche, so schnell wie möglich wieder hier zu sein. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

In der Eingangshalle stand noch seine Assistentin und musterte die Gemälde, die an der Wand über der Treppe hingen.

„Sir. Wer war das?" Sie deutete zu der Treppe und den Zimmern, die auf dem nächsten Stockwerk untergebracht waren.

„Das wissen Sie doch, oder Lady?"

„War er das wirklich?"

Treize nickte nur knapp und ließ sie dann stehen als er in sein Zimmer zurückging. So schnell es ging zog er sich seine Uniform an und kämmte sich die Haare. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte er sich in den kühlen und beherrschten Colonel von OZ verwandelt.

Er ging hinüber zu Zechs´ Zimmer und war überrascht, wie schnell sein Freund geduscht hatte und jetzt gerade in seine weiße Uniformhose schlüpfte. Seine blonden Haare hatte er zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden, so dass sie ihn nicht behinderten und er blickte nur kurz auf als Treize zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. „Verdammtes Allianzpack!", die Verachtung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Du solltest wirklich ein Disziplinarverfahren einleiten. Die Villa deiner Eltern ist neutrales Territorium. Wissen die das nicht?"

„Offensichtlich nicht.", gab Treize zurück, ergriff die Pistole, die auf der Kommode lag und überprüfte sie, während Zechs sich mit den zahlreichen Knöpfe seiner roten Jacke abmühte. „Woher weißt du eigentlich von den Pearsonpapieren?", fragte Treize und hielt seinem Untergebenen die Waffe hin.

Zechs nahm sie und steckte sie in das Holsten. „Das Königreich Sanc hatte den besten Informationsdienst auf der Erde. Teile davon sind immer noch aktiv und selbst die Allianz hat es damals nicht geschafft das System unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen." Zechs grinste schadenfroh. „Es gibt noch viele treue Spione, die im Dienste des Königreichs arbeiten."

Treize hatte sich insgeheim schon oft gewundert, wie Zechs an Informationen gekommen war, die ihm eigentlich nicht vertraut sein dürften. Aber dass es den alten Spionagedienst von Sanc noch gab, das war auch für ihn neu. Anscheinend hatte auch Zechs seine Geheimnisse.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was die Allianz damit bezwecken will, dass sie dich nach Stockholm holt? Vor allem in Anbetracht dieses Aufmarsches hier." Zechs deutete nach unten.

„Nein, sag es mir." Natürlich hatte sich Treize bereits seine Gedanken dazu gemacht. Doch er wollte sehen, ob auch Zechs die Lage auf die gleiche Art und Weise einschätzte.

„Sie nehmen dich als Sündenbock, nichts weiter. Falls etwas schief geht schiebt man dir die Schuld in die Schuhe. Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass die Allianz uns nicht gerade wohlgesonnen ist. Bei General Catalonia hätten sie sich so etwas nicht getraut, aber bei dir Treize." Zechs machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Wer bist du schon?"

„Zechs." Treize trat auf seinen Freund zu und umfasste seine Schultern. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen! Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie du mich immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholst."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig."

„Ganz und gar nicht." Doch seine Worte straften ihn Lügen als er anfangen musste zu grinsen. „Natürlich hast du recht, mit allem. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Also sehen wir, ob wir die Sache nicht irgendwie wieder gerade biegen können. Los gehen wir."

Wenn jemand Treize fragen würde, mit welchen Mitteln man am besten die Allianz erpressen könnte. Dann würde er ohne zu zögern antworten: „Such die Pearsonpapiere!" Dummerweise hatte dies wohl einige Leute getan.

Pearson war der Deckname des Agenten von OZ gewesen, der den Pazifisten Heero Yuy damals ermordet hatte.

Die Pearsonpapiere waren Protokolle einer geheimen Sitzung auf denen eben genau dieser Anschlag geplant worden war. Die Papiere zeigten, dass sowohl die Allianz als auch OZ bei dieser blutigen Aktion beteiligt waren und damit jede Chance auf Frieden und Verständigung mit den Kolonien fürs erste getilgt hatten.

Eine Veröffentlichung der Protokolle würden den Widerstand gegen die Allianz nur noch weiter bekräftigen. Aber damit nicht genug. Auch das Ansehen von OZ würde damit in den Dreck gezogen werden. Und dies war etwas, was Treize schon immer vermeiden wollte, dass man seine Organisation auf die gleiche Stufe mit der Allianz stellte. Auch wenn OZ damals mit der Allianz gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte.

Jedoch hatte die Organisation in der Vergangenheit einige Fehler begannen, das war unbestreitbar.

Er blickte aus dem Fenster des Hubschraubers auf die Ostsee, die gerade unter ihren Füßen vorbei zog. Erst vor zwei Wochen waren die Pearsonpapiere wieder aufgetaucht. Niemand hatte gewusst in welchem Aktenschrank zwischen der Erde und L5 sie aufbewahrt worden waren. Doch irgendjemand hatte sie ausgegraben und nach Stockholm gebracht. Die Führungsspitze der Allianz hatte ihm versichert, dass die Papiere unter Verschluss waren und niemand sie einsehen konnte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass jemand in Besitz dieser Papiere kam.

Dies war wohl ein Wunschdenken gewesen und jetzt saßen sie in dem Schlamassel.

In Stockholm angekommen begab sich Treize mit seinen beiden Begleitern sogleich in die Kommandozentrale des dortigen Stützpunktes. Was er dort allerdings sah, führte dazu, dass sein Blutdruck sich auf ein ungesundes Maß erhöhte. Nichts war organisiert und die Soldaten liefen ohne ersichtliches Ziel hin und her.

„When in danger or in doubt... run in circles, scream and shout.", murmelte Zechs vor sich hin und schilderte damit die Situation sehr treffend. Treize konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Selbst Lady Une, die nicht viel Sympathie für den maskierten Lieutenant übrig hatte, lächelte und nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

Die Allianz forderte, dass er sich hier einfand. Von ihren eigenen hochrangigen Offizieren jedoch war niemand anwesend.

Zechs hatte mit seiner Einschätzung wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen. Treize sollte hier wahrhaftig den Sündenbock für die Allianz spielen. ‚Aber nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.', dachte er sich grimmig. Für ihn war dies nur ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste der Dinge, für die er sich an der versammelten Spitze der Allianz rächen würde. Eines hatte er auch über die Jahre gelernt: Geduld zu üben. Seine Zeit, die Zeit von OZ, die Zeit der Revolution würde kommen.

„Lieutenant Zechs. Sehen Sie zu, dass hier Ordnung herrscht. Geben Sie jedem Soldaten eine Aufgabe, oder schmeißen Sie ihn hier raus. Aber als erstes suchen Sie mir den Offizier, der bis jetzt mit den Geiselnehmern in Kontakt gestanden hat.", wandte er sich an den blonden Lieutenant. Der nickte nur knapp und ging gleich ans Werk.

„Colonel Une?"

„Ja Sir?"

„Finden Sie heraus, was die örtlichen Medien bereits wissen. Und dann lassen Sie das Gebäude weiträumig absperren. Ich will keine Kameras oder Helikopter sehen."

„Was soll ich den Medien sagen?"

„Wahrscheinlich haben die bereits Wind bekommen, dass es sich um eine Geiselnahme handelt. Bekräftigen Sie das nicht, aber streiten Sie es auch nicht ab."

„In Ordnung Sir." Sie salutierte und verließ die Kommandozentrale.

Treize hatte kaum Zeit gefällig zu nicken, der tauchte schon Zechs an seiner Seite auf und im Schlepptau ein Lieutenant der Allianz.

„Aha. Sie haben also mit den Geiselnehmern verhandelt?"

„Nun ja." Der Mann scharrte unruhig mit den Füßen. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe sie lediglich auf später vertröstest."

„Sie haben was?", fragte Treize nochmals nach. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte

„Nun, so konnte ich nichts falsch machen, nicht wahr?"

„Wahrhaftig.", rutschte es Zechs hinaus.

„Sie haben allerdings gedroht, dass sie diese Papiere der Öffentlichkeit zuspielen. Vom Schicksal der Geiseln ganz zu schweigen.", warf der Soldat der Allianz hilfreich ein.

„Gut, dann..." Treize wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Dann werde ich mit ihnen reden. Stellen sie eine Verbindung her." Es war wirklich besser, wenn er die Sache selbst in die Hand nahm. Dazu war er ja auch schließlich hier.

Keine Minute später war er mit dem Anführer der Terroristen verbunden. Der Mann trug eine Sonnenbrille und die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts war mit dem Tuch vermummt.

„Oh. Anscheinend rede ich jetzt mit einem vernünftigen Menschen.", begrüßte ihn der Mann als er seinen Gesprächspartner erkannt hatte.

Treize neigte leicht den Kopf und zollte dem Mann den Respekt, den er jedem Gleichrangigen gezollt hätte. „Ich entschuldige mich, dass Ihr Ansinnen zuvor auf taube Ohren gestoßen ist."

Der Allianzoffizier öffnete schon den Mund um Treize zu unterbrechen. Doch aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Treize sehen wie Zechs den Mann mit einer energischen Handbewegung warnte auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Sie haben also Geiseln genommen?", fragte Treize nochmals nach.

„Ja."

„Wie viele?"

„Fünf."

Gut, das deckte sich mit dem Bericht, den ihm Lady Une noch gegeben hatte. „Und was fordern Sie?"

„Den Abzug sämtlicher Allianztruppen aus dem Königreich Sanc und die Wiedererrichtung der Monarchie. Über die Konsequenzen der Nichterfüllung dieser Punkte sind Sie wohl vertraut. Auch für Ihre Organisation hätte das beträchtliche Nachteile, nicht wahr Colonel?"

Treize stutzte und musste alle seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen damit sein Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich blieb. Den Abzug der Truppen aus Sanc? Eine ungewöhnliche Forderung, was wollten sie denn damit bezwecken? Außerdem mit wem wollten sie denn die Monarchie wieder errichten, wenn der einzige lebende Nachfahre der Peacecrafts hier neben ihm stand. Aber das konnten sie ja wohl nicht wissen.

Er warf Zechs einen kurzen Blick zu, doch der schien ebenso verdutzt zu sein wie er. Zechs´ Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst und unwillkürlich hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Nun, egal zuerst einmal mussten die Geiseln, zweifellos alles Regierungsangestellte und damit völlig unschuldig, in Sicherheit gebracht werden. „Können wir uns zuerst einmal darauf verständigen, dass die Geiseln freigelassen werden? Danach könnten wir über den anderen Punkt verhandeln."

„Colonel, Sie scheinen ein Mann von Humor zu sein. Die Geiseln sind ein äußerst nützliches Druckmittel."

„Ich dachte die Pearsonpapiere wären Ihr Druckmittel?"

„Unter anderem."

„Aber die Geiseln sind unschuldig."

„Meine Familie war auch unschuldig und musste im Krieg sterben. Nein, Colonel dieses Argument zieht nicht."

Treize erkannte, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde. Was konnte er ihnen anbieten? „Würden Sie einem Austausch zustimmen?"

Der Anführer überlegte kurz. „Ein Austausch... Interessant, wen würden Sie denn zum Tausch anbieten?"

Treize wollte bereits antworten, dass er sich selbst anbieten würde. Doch da gab ihm Zechs ein unauffälliges Handzeichen und Treize unterbrach das Gespräch. Zechs trat näher zu ihm heran. „Lass mich gehen."

„Was! Kommt nicht in Frage, ich gehe natürlich."

„Ich glaube, ich kenne den Mann.", flüsterte Zechs.

Treize sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. Wie wollte Zechs den Terroristenführer erkannt haben? Der war doch völlig maskiert? Und seit wann, treib sich den Zechs mit solchen Leuten herum, dass er sie auch noch erkennen würde?

„Ich kann mit ihnen verhandeln.", sprach Zechs weiter. „Oder vertraust du mir nicht?"

Treize vertraute Zechs durchaus, aber war dennoch nicht überzeugt und alles in ihm schrie dagegen, dass er Zechs buchstäblich in die Höhle des Löwen schickte.

„Treize. Denk doch nach. Außerdem hast du gehört, was sie fordern." Wurde Zechs jetzt eindringlicher.

Er verstand, was Zechs damit meinte. Wenn jemand diese Fanatiker aus Sanc beschwichtigen konnte, dann doch ihr rechtmäßiger Prinz.

„Wärst du dazu bereit?" Zechs müsste sich ihnen gegenüber als Milliardo Peacecraft ausgeben und Treize wusste ja, wie schwer das Zechs fiel diese Identität zu akzeptieren.

„Wenn es sein muss. Treize, wir brauchen dich hier. Ich gehe."

Verdammt, da hatte Zechs recht. Treize würde wahrscheinlich mehr bewirken können, wenn er hier den Überblick behielt.

Und doch widerstrebte es ihm. Schon wieder eine Situation in der diesen geliebten Menschen in eine gefährliche Lage brachte. Doch schlussendlich siegte sein Pflichtbewusstsein und die kalte Vernunft. Zechs war der beste Verhandlungspartner für diese Leute.

Er öffnete wieder den Kommunikationskanal. „Wir bieten Lieutenant Zechs Merquise an. Er ist autorisiert in meinem Namen zu verhandeln. Wäre das akzeptabel?" Seine Stimme klang tatsächlich so kalt wie die Worte mit denen er diesen makaberen Handel hier einfädelte.

„Abgemacht."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Die Pearsonaffäre II

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner Fanfiction.

Teil: 6

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Ich muss zugeben, dass mir gerade das Ende dieses Kapitels viel Freude bereitet hat...auch wenn ich etwas Mitleid mit Treize hatte. Aber warum das, werde ich hier nicht verraten, das müsst ihr schon selber lesen.

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 4: Die Pearsonaffäre II

Zechs stand alleine vor dem Regierungsgebäude und behielt die Tür im Erdgeschoss im Auge.

Entweder empfand er den Wind als besonders kühl, oder es lag einfach an seiner derzeitigen Situation, bei der es wohl jedem halbwegs vernünftigen Menschen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen würde. Nicht jeder Soldat hätte sich freiwillig gemeldet sich als Objekt für einen Geiselaustausch zur Verfügung zu stellen. Aber wenn Zechs es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte Treize den besonders heroischen Gedanken gehegt selbst zu gehen.

Besser die Geiselnehmer hatten ihn im Gewahrsam als seinen Freund. Zechs Merquise war schließlich nur ein einfacher Pilot. Womöglich auch ein Held, aber kein allzu großes Druckmittel.

Irgendwie war es schon schlimm, dass er von sich selbst von so geringer Selbstachtung sprach. Aber er hatte es ja auch nicht verdient. Wenn er auf den Weg zurückblickte, den er seit dem Fall von Sanc eingeschlagen hatte. Oft fragte er sich, ob es einen anderen Weg für ihn gegeben hätte, wenn er stärker gewesen wäre.

Nur Treize... Der sah in ihm mehr als nur einen kalten Soldaten. Doch Zechs wusste, wenn er Treize seinen wahren Gefühle und Empfindungen offenbaren würde, dann würde er für Treize auch nicht mehr sein als ein Stück Dreck. Treize war durch und durch Aristokrat und Mitglied von Romefeller, deren alten, traditionsreicher Codex der Colonel über alles achtete. Wo sollte es da Platz geben für eine Liebe zwischen zwei Männern.

Er sah die minimalen Bewegungen der Scharfschützen, die ihre Gewehre in eine bessere Position brachten und zwang sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Dingen zuzuwenden, die unmittelbar vor ihm lagen. Anscheinend regte sich etwas hinter der Tür. Und richtig, jetzt er konnte mehrere Personen hinter dem Glas ausmachen. Demonstrativ langsam setzte er sich selbst in Bewegung.

Es war nur ein kurzer Gang und doch ging ihm dabei so viel durch den Kopf. Was, wenn er sich irrte? Er hatte Treize gesagt, dass er den Anführer der Terroristen erkannte hätte. Aber wenn dem nicht so war?

Nein, der Anführer der Bande war ganz sicher Luke Evans. Er hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und ebenso das Muttermal, das er Mann auf seiner linken Wange trug. Das musste einfach Luke sein. Außerdem würde dies auch zu der absurden Forderung passen, dass die Allianz ihre Truppen aus dem Königreich Sanc abziehen sollte.

Wenn es tatsächlich Luke war, dann war sich Zechs sicher, dass er die Sache irgendwie zu einem guten Ende bringen konnte. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wie. Womöglich musste er sich zu erkennen geben. Ihnen bekennen, dass er Milliardo war, Mitglied eben genau jener Königsfamilie, für die die Terroristen vorgaben zu kämpfen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die erste Geisel verließ das Gebäude. Es war eine junge Geschäftsfrau gekleidet in schwarzem Hosenanzug und weißer Bluse. Ihre Hände waren mit Klebeband zusammen gebunden und der Absatz ihrer linken Schuhs hatte sich gelöst, so dass sie mehr stolperte als lief.

Sie war schon bei Zechs angekommen und er konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie wieder stolperte. Er zog das kleine Messer aus seiner Tasche und schnitt ihre Fesseln durch, bevor er auf das Aufgebot der Polizei deutete, das etwa fünfzig Meter hinter ihm Position bezogen hatte. „Beeilen Sie sich.", riet er ihr. Man wusste schließlich nie auf was für absurde Gedanken die Terroristen kamen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten oder Macht aus ihrer Hand geben mussten.

„Danke.", flüsterte sie und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Sie bückte sich, zog ihre Schuhe aus und rannte schon barfüßig auf die Polizisten zu.

‚Gut, eine Variable weniger in der Gleichung. Bleiben nur tausend andere.', dachte Zechs grimmig.

Wieder gab es Bewegung an der Tür. Die zweite Geisel erschien im Rahmen wurde von einem der Terroristen begleitet. Er hielt ihr eine Pistole an den Kopf und schützte sich mit ihrem Körper. Ein dritter vermummter Mann erschien im Türrahmen und richtete seine Waffe auf ihn.

Zechs nahm seine eigene Waffe aus dem Holster und legte sie mit langsamen Bewegungen auf den Asphalt, ebenso das kleine Messer, mit dem er gerade die Fesseln der Frau durchschnitten hatte. Dann hob er seine Hände, blieb aber noch stehen, obwohl der Mann ihn zu sich winkte.

„Zuerst noch zwei weitere Geiseln.", forderte Zechs ruhig. Die zwei Geiselnehmer sahen sich an. Man konnte die Spannung förmlich spüren und Zechs wettete, dass die Soldaten und Polizisten hinter ihm jetzt alle den Atem anhielten, er selbst wagte ja nicht mehr zu atmen.

Doch dann nickten die beiden Männern und ließen noch eine weitere Frau und einen Mann laufen.

Zechs schritt nun langsam und noch immer mit erhobenen Händen auf die Tür zu. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen und beobachtete wie einer der beiden Männern auf ihn zukam. Ihm wurden Handschellen angelegt und Zechs spürte den kalten Lauf des Gewehres in seinem Nacken. Zum Glück hatte er noch nie eine Neigung zu schreckhaften Bewegungen gehabt. In einer Situation wie dieser wäre dies mehr als nachteilig.

Gut, dass Treize nicht an seiner Stelle stand. Der Colonel war sehr schreckhaft und hatte schon mehr als einmal Flaschen fallen gelassen nur weil sich ihm jemand von hinten genähert hatte. Diese Erinnerungen brachten Zechs beinahe zum Lachen. Doch auch dies wäre nur von Nachteil und so behielt er seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck bei und versuchte jede noch so kleine Bewegung zu vermeiden während er hoffte, dass der Mann hinter ihm eine ruhige Hand hatte. Zechs hatte nicht die geringste Lust hier mit einem Genickschuss zu sterben.

Die übrigen Geiseln gingen an ihm vorbei, während er von dem Terrorist gedrängt wurde in das Gebäude zu gehen.

Schließlich war der Austausch vollzogen. Zechs leistete sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, jetzt waren wenigstens keine unschuldigen Zivilisten mehr in die Situation verwickelt.

Die Männer geleiteten ihn ohne ein Wort zu sprechen in eine kleine Kammer und untersuchten ihn auf weitere Waffen und Wanzen.. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie alle unter Anspannung standen und erst als sie feststellen, dass die Bedingungen eingehalten worden waren, schienen sie etwas lockerer zu werden.

Auch wenn sie ihn noch nicht angesprochen hatten. Zechs hatte bereits eine wenige Worte aufgeschnappt, die sich zuflüsterten und der Akzent der Männer war eindeutig dem Königreich Sanc zu zuordnen. Waren diese Geiselnehmer etwa alle Landsleute von ihm?

Anschließend führten sie ihn zu dem Anführer, von dem Zechs vermutete, dass es sein alter Freund Luke war. „Wir haben keine Wanzen gefunden."

‚Ganz eindeutig Sanc!', dachte sich Zechs und eine unerwartete Welle von Heimweh überrollte ihn. Er hatte diesen Akzent schon so lange nicht mehr vernommen oder sich selbst gestattet ihn zu sprechen. Der Klang erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an die grünen Weiden, die steilen Klippen und die sprühende Gischt des Meeres seines Heimatlandes.

„Keine Wanzen! Sehr löblich, dass Treize zu seinem Wort steht.", bemerkte der Anführer und trat vor Zechs. Er griff nach der Maske und Zechs musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zurückzuzucken und ließ den Mann gewähren.

Als sein Gesicht nicht mehr länger verborgen war, richtete er seine Augen auf den Mann gegenüber. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn auch Sie Ihre Maskierung ablegen." Es gelang ihm noch überraschend gut den schweren Akzent in seine Stimme zu legen. Am Königshof war es ihm als Prinz natürlich verboten gewesen so zu sprechen, aber wie oft war er auch mit seinen Freunden aus der Stadt durch die Straßen gestreift.

Der Terrorist stutzte. Zum einen wohl aufgrund der Forderung und zum anderen ob der Tatsache, dass Zechs sprach wie ein Kaufmann der am Hafen der Hauptstadt von Sanc seine Waren anpries.

„Nun, dass ist wohl nur fair.", meinte er dann. Der Mann zog das Tuch hinab, dass seine Nase und Mund verdeckte, dann nahm er die Brille ab und darunter zum Vorschein kamen ein grünes und ein braunes Auge.

Zechs unterdrücke einen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Ja, es war Luke.

Luke war etwa fünfzehn Jahre älter als Zechs und war mit seinen Eltern damals nach Sanc gekommen, weil die Familie Asyl gesucht hatte. Lukes Vater war ein Agent im Dienste der Allianz gewesen, der jedoch nicht mehr länger für diese Organisation arbeiten wollte. Das einzige Land in dem er und seine Familie einigermaßen sicher vor den Schergen der Allianz gewesen war, war das Königreich Sanc gewesen.

Lukes Vater war schon bald ein wertvoller Berater für den König geworden und die beiden Jungen hatten schnell Freundschaft geschlossen. Luke war schon immer ein sehr guter Degenfechter gewesen und hatte oft zusammen mit dem Prinzen trainiert. Auch wenn dies der König nicht so gern gesehen hatte.

„Was schaust du mich so an?", fragte Luke. Offensichtlich erkannte er Zechs nicht auf Anhieb.

Zechs lächelte leicht. „Luke ich bin überrascht. Ich wusste nicht, dass du jetzt unter die Terroristen gegangen bist. Dein Vater wollte doch immer, dass du eine kultivierte Erziehung genießt und einmal einen vernünftigen Beruf ergreifst."

Die Männer, die ihn an den Armen festhielten, lockerten unwillkürlich ihren Griff und auch Luke schien leicht geschockt zu sein. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an Zechs heran. „Mein Vater ist seit elf Jahren tot, gestorben an dem Tag, an dem Sanc gefallen ist.", zischte er grimmig.

„Ebenso mein Vater."

Luke sah ihn zweifelnd an und Zechs erkannte, dass es Luke wohl so langsam dämmerte, wenn er da vor sich hatte. „Wer bist du?" Doch Luke wusste wohl die Antwort, denn er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht du! Milliardo, nein. Das kann nicht sein!" Die übrigen Männer zuckten zusammen als dieser Name fiel und sie musterten alle Zechs.

„Ich schätze du willst einen Beweis?"

Luke nickte, noch immer überrascht und völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Zechs deutete mit seinem Kinn auf seinen linken Arm. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran? Wir haben im Garten gegeneinander gekämpft als uns eine Zofe abgelenkt hat und du gestolpert bist..."

„Die Klinge des Degens ist abgebrochen und ich habe dich am Arm verletzt. Dein Vater hat dir dann verboten nochmals einen Degen in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber schon am nächsten Tag bist du aus dem Palast zu unserem Haus geschlichen, damit wir trainieren können.", vollende Luke den Satz, während er den Ärmel von Zechs Uniform nach oben schob.

Er fand wonach er gesucht hatte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Aber es hieß, dass du tot bist!"

„So weit ich informiert bin, hieß es offiziell, dass der Prinz von Sanc ‚verschollen' ist." Zechs´ Stimme war voller Ironie.

Luke schien sich wieder etwas zu besinnen und befahl den Männern ihn loszubinden. Doch noch immer standen sie sich unschlüssig gegenüber. Schließlich sank Luke in die Knie.

„Nein. Bitte. Tu das nicht." Zechs bückte sich und zog Luke an den Schultern wieder nach oben.

„Aber du bist nun einmal der Prinz."

„Nein!" Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht und will auch nicht mehr diesen Namen tragen."

Luke musterte ihn und deutete schweigend auf die Stühle, die in einer Ecke des Raumes standen. Zögernd nahm Zechs an und setzte sich. Dies alles brachte ihn mehr auf als er es je gedacht hätte. Er hatte schon immer Probleme damit gehabt sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen und in den letzten Minuten hatte er mehr Berührungspunkte mit seinem alten Ich gefunden als ihm lieb war.

Treize hatte es völlig richtig vorausgesehen als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er denn bereit dazu sei sich als Milliardo auszugeben.

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", meldete sich ein junger Mann, der in Zechs´ Alter war und setzte sich neben ihn. „Warum stehen Sie nicht dazu? Abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Gründen, dass die Allianz womöglich Sie umbringen lassen könnte."

Zechs war versucht daran laut aufzulachen. Doch er glaubte kaum, dass dies in der derzeitigen Lage vernünftig wäre. „Es stimmt diese Identität war notwendig um weiterleben zu können. Aber so wie ich gelebt habe, kann ich es nicht mehr für mich in Anspruch nehmen ein Peacecraft zu sein. Ich habe in mehr Schlachten gekämpft als ich zählen kann und viele Menschen dabei getötet."

„Dein Vater hätte Verständnis...", begann Luke.

„Nein!", wieder unterbrach Zechs seinen Freund aus längst vergangenen Kindertagen. „Für so etwas hätte er kein Verständnis gehabt. Nie. Du weißt wie er immer über die Allianz und die Soldaten gesprochen hat."

„Aber du hattest doch keine andere Wahl. Uns ging es doch ebenso." Die anderen Männer nickten zustimmend bei den Worten ihres Anführers. „Warst du seit damals in Sanc?", fragte Luke.

„Nein." Vielleicht würde er noch einmal nach Sanc zurückkehren, wenn sie die Allianz von dort vertrieben hatten, aber er wollte auch gar nicht die verbrannten Ruinen sehen, die für ihn seine Kindheit symbolisierten.

„Das hättest du vielleicht tun sollen. Die Leute, die noch in den Städten leben – viele sind es ja nicht mehr – klammern sich fest daran, dass du oder Relena doch überlebt habt und irgendwann zurückkommt. Die Allianz versucht mit allen Mitteln auch diese letzten Menschen aus dem Land zu vertreiben. Sie haben schon wieder die Nahrungsmittelrationen gekürzt."

Zechs wusste dies natürlich. In der Tat versuchte die Allianz noch heute die Menschen zu bestrafen, die in Sanc lebten. „Habt ihr deswegen diese Aktion hier gestartet?", fragte er nach.

„Ja. Die Gelegenheit war günstig, da die Pearsonpapiere relativ leicht bewacht waren..."

„Woher habt ihr davon gewusst?" Zechs sprach so fordernd und mit befehlendem Ton, dass sogar Luke verlegen auf den Boden sah.

„Das alte Spionagenetz."

„Hätte ich mir denken können.", begann Zechs. „Dann hast du die Zugangsberechtigung deines Vaters genutzt?"

Luke nickte nur. „Er hat sie mir noch vor seinem Tod gesagt."

Zechs registrierte dies und hätte sich am liebsten selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit geohrfeigt. Es hatte nicht viele Leute gegeben, die diese Zugangsberechtigung zum Netzwerk hatten und er hatte eigenhändig sämtliche Accounts gelöscht, zumindest die der noch lebenden Personen. Er wusste, dass Lukes Vater umgekommen war und hatte diesen Zugang noch offen gelassen.

„Ich schätze eure Motive wirklich sehr, aber selbst ihre müsstet doch wissen, dass eure Forderungen völlig unhaltbar für die Allianz sind. Wie stellt ihr euch das überhaupt vor? Wie wollt ihre die Monarchie wieder einführen?"

„Wir wussten nicht, dass du noch lebst. Geschweige denn, dass du als Zechs Merquise weiterlebst, aber Relena lebt ja auch noch und sie könnte..."

„Was?", ereiferte sich Zechs und stand auf. Er stützte die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu Luke hinüber. „Denkt nicht einmal daran. Relena ist noch zu jung und sie weiß rein gar nichts über ihre Herkunft. Ihr werdet sie nicht anrühren."

Auch wenn Zechs seine kleine Schwester seit dem Fall von Sanc nicht mehr oft gesehen hatte – und wenn dann auch nur aus der Ferne – so waren seine Beschützerinstinkte ihr gegenüber größer denn je.

„Aber, wenn du nicht als Prinz zurückkehren willst, dann muss sie..."

„In was für einer Welt lebt ihr denn?", wandte sich Zechs an alle Anwesenden. „Noch beherrscht die Allianz die Staaten, auch Sanc. Und solange die Allianz Sanc besetzt hält ist es absolut müßig sich über eine neue Monarchie den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr mit euren Forderungen durchgekommen wärt?", fragte er erneut.

„Zumindest tun wir etwas für unser Volk." Auch Luke war aufgestanden und funkelte Zechs erbost an. Der unterschwellige Vorwurf war ebenfalls nicht zu überhören. Doch Zechs ignorierte dies. Er hatte so viel für die Bevölkerung von Sanc getan wie er konnte.

Die meisten Verwandten der Königsfamilie waren an diesem Tag in Sanc gestorben und findige Diener des Königs hatten es verhindern können, dass die Allianz Hand an dieses Vermögen legen konnte.

Eben jene treuen Männer und Frauen hatten auch einen Weg gefunden, dass in dem geheimen Spionagenetzwerk eine Nachricht für die letzten verbliebenen Mitglieder der Königsfamilie aufgetaucht war. Natürlich hatte Zechs die Nachricht letztendlich erhalten und war seitdem Erbe eines der größten Vermögen auf der Erde. Auch wenn es zu auffällig war, dass größere Summen aus diesem Vermögen verschwanden – niemand wusste, in wie weit die Allianz diese Konten überwachte – so sorgte Zechs regelmäßig dafür, dass dieses Geld den Einwohnern von Sanc zukam. Sei es in Form von zusätzlichen Essensrationen oder als Bestechungsgelder für Allianzsoldaten.

„Lasst Relena aus dem Spiel.", befahl Zechs von Neuem nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Aber Sanc muss befreit werden.", versuchte es Luke wieder.

„Wie so viele andere Länder auch. Aber jetzt noch nicht." Zechs setzte sich wieder und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Luke nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz und taxierte Zechs mit abschätzigem Blick. „Was weißt du?"

„Die Allianz wird fallen." Mehr würde Zechs dazu nicht sagen, um nicht Treize und dessen Plan zu riskieren. Aber es musste auch genug sein, damit er diese Männer wieder zur Vernunft bringen konnte. „Nicht mehr lange und dann wird sie fallen."

Treize stand an einem der Fenster des Kontrollzentrums und blickte zum grauen Himmel über Stockholm. Hinter ihm an einem der großen Bildschirme war das Bild des Eingangs des Regierungsgebäudes zu sehen. Nichts, es tat sich noch nichts.

Natürlich hatten inzwischen auch die Medien Wind von der Geiselnahme bekommen und umlagerten auch die Kommandozentrale: Erpicht darauf einen Schnappschuss von Treize oder anderen Offizieren zu bekommen. Deshalb konnte er nicht einmal auf das Dach gehen um sich dort etwas zu sammeln und ruhiger zu werden. Und wie sollte er sich ihr beruhigen können, wenn ständig Soldaten um ihn herumwimmelten wie Ameisen um ihre Königin.

Wäre er doch selber gegangen! Dann hätte er sich besser gefühlt, hätte die Situation nicht aus der Hand geben müssen. Doch so, konnte er nichts anderes tun als abwarten. Das machte ihn völlig fertig.

Dies war natürlich ein Zeichen von Schwäche und in jeder anderen Situation hätte er diese Gedanken zur Seite geschoben und tief vergraben. Doch schließlich war es Zechs, der jetzt in höchster Gefahr schwebte. Da konnte er unmöglich ruhig bleiben, so unprofessionell dieses Verhalten auch war.

‚Oh Milli. Bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes.', flehte er in Gedanken.

Lady Une trat neben ihn und bot ihm einen Plastikbecher mit Kaffee an. Er nahm an, aber nicht weil er ein Bedürfnis nach der schwarzbraunen Brühe verspürte, sondern damit er etwas in den Händen halten konnte – auch wenn es nur ein Becher mit Kaffee war.

„Er weiß was er tut.", beruhigte ihn Une.

Treize drehte sich zu ihr um und sah das Verständnis in ihren braunen Augen, die wie immer hinter den großen Brillengläsern zu ihm aufsahen.

„Ich hoffe es.", antwortete er.

Es war als ob sein Flehen Wirkung gezeigt hätte, denn jemand meldete sich auf dem Kanal, den die Terroristen nutzen. Zechs´ maskiertes Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Treize sah mit Erleichterung, dass er wohl unverletzt war. Neben ihm stand der ebenfalls maskierte Terrorist mit dem Treize schon zuvor geredet hatte.

„Lieutenant Merquise hat uns freies Geleit mit einem vollgetankten Hubschrauber, ohne Wanzen oder sonstige Überwachung zugesichert. Und ebenso den Abbau des Raketenstützpunktes in der Bucht von Sanc in den nächsten sechs Monaten."

„Ah.", machte Treize und überlegte. Die Forderungen waren ein Kompromiss – und kein schlechter für OZ. Letztendlich verlor nämlich nur die Allianz und selbst das konnte Treize noch der Spitze der Allianz noch schmackhaft verkaufen. ‚Zechs du bist ein Schlitzohr. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können.'

„Der Hubschrauber soll auf dem Dach landen und Lieutenant Merquise wird uns zu einem Ort unserer Wahl fliegen. Dann werden wir ihm die Pearsonpapiere übergeben. Das heißt zumindest einen Teil. Den Rest erhalten sie nach sechs Monaten, falls unsere Forderungen erfüllt wurden.", erklärte der Mann weiter.

„Stimmt Lieutenant Merquise dieser Forderung zu?" Treize fixierte das Gesicht seines Freundes, versuchte etwas darin lesen zu können. Doch Zechs blickte ebenso stoisch in die Kamera wie immer, nickte dann nur um seine Zustimmung zu signalisieren.

„Die Allianz wird die Raketen ohne großes Aufsehen abziehen. Wie wollen Sie überprüfen, dass die Raketen tatsächlich abgebaut wurden?", erkundigte sich Treize.

„Das lassen Sie unsere Sorge sein.", erwiderte der Terrorist und unterbrach dann die Verbindung.

Es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass Zechs mit seinen Verhandlungen Erfolg gehabt hatte und dass er tatsächlich einen alten Bekannten in dem Anführer erkannt hatte. Der Abzug der Raketen war für das kleine Land Sanc von großer Bedeutung, denn damit würden auch die Zahl der dort stationierten Soldaten verringert werden, was die Basis dort als Ziel möglicher Widerstandsgruppen nicht mehr so attraktiv erscheinen ließ und damit sank wiederum die Gefahr für die Bevölkerung Opfer von Attacken von eben solchen Gruppen zu werden.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, fand diese Lösung allerdings bei den höchsten Köpfen der Allianz wenig Zuspruch. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem Treize den Kontakt zu den Geiselnehmern unterbrochen hatte, meldete sich schon ein erboster General Septemi auf der Leitung.

Treize hob bei den wenig schmeichelhaften Beschimpfungen nur müde eine Augenbraue und ließ den Mann sich austoben. Besser er beredete diese Angelegenheit nicht mit so einem Hitzkopf, sondern mit Marschall Noventa oder General Ventei. Diese Männer waren bekannt für ihre Besonnenheit und ihr Bemühen um eine eher gemäßigte Linie gegenüber aufsässigen Ländern und Kolonien.

Außerdem hatte Treize erst vor Kurzem ein geheimes Dossier erhalten, das besagte, dass in der Tat Planungen gab die großen Interkontinentalraketen – solche wie sie in Sanc stationiert waren – in einigen Basen in Europa abzuziehen. Eine Maßnahme die Treize und damit auch OZ sehr gelegen kam.

Auf diese Art und Weise wurde der Abzug sogar noch beschleunigt.

Nach weiteren endlosen drei Stunden, die Treize damit verbracht hatte sich Beschimpfungen von diversen Generälen anzuhören gefolgt von einem langwierigen Gespräch mit Noventa, lehnte er sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte alles getan, was er tun musste. Den Forderungen der Terroristen wurde nachgekommen und jetzt konnte er wieder nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten.

Das Dach des Regierungsgebäudes war schon längst von den Einsatzkräften geräumt worden und der geforderte Hubschrauber wartete auf seine Fluggäste. Doch bis jetzt hatte sich noch nichts getan.

‚Auf was warten sie noch?', rätselte Treize.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zum Dach und Treize dämmerte es, dass die Terroristen wohl noch abgewartet hatten, ob ihre Forderungen auch von der Führung der Allianz akzeptiert wurden. Womöglich hatten sie sogar Treizes Gespräche mit Noventa und den anderen abgehört. Natürlich, rief sich Treize ins Gedächtnis, Zechs hatte die entsprechende Zugangsberechtigung hierfür. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn dazu gezwungen sie zu benutzen! Wieder kämpfte Treize die leichte Panik nieder und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Nein, Zechs konnte dies auch genauso gut freiwillig getan haben. Kein Grund zur Panik.

Dass Zechs tatsächlich unverletzt war, zeigte sich wenige Momente später, denn der blonde Lieutenant betrat als erstes das Dach. Die Hände auf dem Kopf und Treize blieb erneut das Herz stehen als er sah wie sich ein halbes Dutzend Gewehre auf den Körper des jungen Mannes richteten.

Es waren insgesamt zehn vermummte Gestalten, die nach und nach in dem Hubschrauber Platz nahmen. Die Scharfschützen der Polizei hatten strikten Befehl nicht zu feuern und Treize hoffte, dass sie sich auch daran hielten.

Doch schon bald wurden die Türen zum Helikopter geschlossen, der hob ab und langsam aber sicher entschwand er Treizes Blicken. Wieder konnte er nur warten, beten und hoffen.

Treize hatte sich an sein Wort gehalten und tatsächlich war das Fluggerät mit keinerlei Überwachungssystemen ausgestattet. Die Überwachung mit Radar war ebenfalls eingestellt.

Die hohen Tiere der Allianz hatten zwar dagegen protestiert, doch zum einen war sie meilenweit weg und konnten lange ihre Beschwerden über Funk loswerden. Das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte sich heute schon genügend Beschimpfungen anhören müssen.

Zechs hatte schon lange keinen Hubschrauber mehr geflogen, aber die Steuerung war der eines Mobile Suit sehr ähnlich und außerdem war er auf der Akademie auch an Hubschraubern trainiert worden.

Der Flug führte sie zunächst nach Süden und es wunderte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass sie erst im Gebiet von Sanc zur Landung ansetzten. Während des Fluges sprach niemand und auch Zechs gab vor sich völlig auf das Fliegen zu konzentrieren. Auch war er froh, dass er wieder seine Maske tragen konnte und nur zu gerne versteckte er sich jetzt dahinter.

Die Männer sprangen aus der Maschine und wurden schon von ihren Mitkämpfern erwartet, die am Rande des Waldes mit Fahrzeugen auf sie warteten.

Zechs verabschiedete sich per Handschlag von Luke, der als letzter aus dem Hubschrauber stieg.

„Und du versprichst es uns?", fragte der andere Mann nochmals nach, wobei er fast schreien musste, um den Lärm der Rotoren zu übertönen.

„Ja. Ich werde Sanc befreien.", versicherte er abermals. Ja, der Tag würde kommen an dem OZ die Allianzstreitkräfte aus Sanc vertreiben würde. Und er, Zechs Merquise, würde an ihrer Spitze stehen.

„Die Pearsonpapiere enthielten nicht nur die Sitzungsprotokolle von damals, sondern auch Unterlagen über einen Mobile Suit. Wahrscheinlich kannst du mehr damit anfangen als wir. Unsere Ressourcen sind zu begrenzt um einen Suit dieser Größe zu bauen."

Diese Aussage überraschte Zechs, aber er nickte nur und warf einen Blick auf den Aktenkoffer, der hinter ihm auf einem der Sitze lag und die fraglichen Papiere enthielt. Entgegen der offiziellen Absprache hatten sie ihm sämtliche Papiere übergeben. Die Männern vertrauten ihm, dass er der Allianz nur die versprochene Hälfte übergab.

„Und ihr kommt klar?"

„Ja, mach dir um uns keine Sorgen. Wir kämpfen weiter und das um so entschlossener."

Die Männer hatten geschworen zu schweigen, dass er Milliardo Peacecraft war. Er glaubte diesem Schwur. Die Terroristen waren allesamt ehemalige Staatsbürger von Sanc, die an diesem Tag der Invasion Familienmitglieder und ihre Existenzgrundlage verloren hatten – genau wie er.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Zechs auch wirklich gezögert und sich gefragt, ob er sich ihnen nicht anschließen sollte. Sicher wäre er ihnen von Nutzen, er verfügte über geheimes Wissen über die Allianz und OZ, konnte einen Mobile Suit steuern und wäre eine gute Führungspersönlichkeit, die Begeisterung und Loyalität wäre ihm als ehemaligem Prinzen von Sanc sicher gewesen... und er wäre wieder zu Hause, in Sanc. Aber wenn er diesen Weg gewählt hätte, dann hätte es eine Sache wohl nicht mehr in seinem Leben geben können: Treize.

Treize und alle übrigen Offiziere stießen einen kollektiven Seufzer der Erleichterung aus als sie sahen, dass der Hubschrauber zurückkehrte und wieder auf dem Dach landete.

Als dann noch Zechs leichtfüßig ausstieg und einen Aktenkoffer mit sich führte, applaudierten die Soldaten und johlten.

Doch Treize fühlte sich um Jahre gealtert als die ganze Anspannung der letzten zwölf Stunden von ihm abfiel. Er ließ sich schwer in einen der Stühle fallen und rieb sich über die Stirn, bevor er wieder aufblickte und sah, dass ihn Lady Une unentwegt musterte. Der Blick mit dem sie dies tat, war nicht mehr geprägt von Besorgnis um sein Wohlergehen, sondern eher von... Ja, von was? Er glaubte so etwas wie Eifersucht darin erkennen zu können. Doch bevor er diesem Eindruck nachgehen konnte, hatte sie sich schon abgewandt und bellte einigen Soldaten Befehle zu.

Inzwischen war es spät in der Nacht und Treize wollte nicht mehr nach Bremen zu der Villa seiner Eltern zurückfliegen. Stattdessen sollte Lady Une für ihn und Zechs zwei Hotelzimmer suchen. „Ein angemessenes Zimmer.", wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte, denn auf so ein billiges Loch mit durchgelegenen Betten und Kakerlaken in der Badewanne hatte er jetzt weiß Gott keine Lust.

Die Nacht auf einem der Stützpunkte in der Nähe zu verbringen, nun diese Option war auch nicht viel verlockender.

Lady Und fand noch die Zimmer und so saßen Treize und Zechs in einer Limousine, die sie zum Hotel fuhr. Beide konnten nur noch mit Mühe die Augen offen halten und Zechs´ Kopf lehnte sich an Treize Schulter, was dieser mit einem amüsiertem Lächeln quittierte.

Sanft drückte er den Arm seines Freundes als der Wagen vor dem Hotel zum Stehen kam und Zechs richtete sich wieder auf. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Treize so gleich die Fotografen erkannte, die sich alle vor dem Eingang des Hotels aufhielten. Keine Frage, wen sie vor die Linse bekommen wollten. Zechs´ selbstlose Tat war für die Reporter geradezu ein gefundenes Fressen.

„Sehen wir zu, dass wir so schnell wie möglich an ihnen vorbei kommen.", murmelte Zechs und wollte bereits aussteigen.

„Immer schön lächeln.", riet Treize als er nach ihm aus dem Wagen stieg. „Bleib stehen." Er zog Zechs am Ärmel und blickte in das Meer von Blitzlichtern. „Gönnen wir ihnen den Spaß."

„Wer kümmert sich eigentlich um meinen Spaß?", gab Zechs knurrig zurück, bemühte sich allerdings ein leichtes Lächeln aufzusetzen und gegen Ende winkte er sogar einmal in eine Kamera. Doch sie waren beide froh als sie durch die Glastüren des Hotels schritten und so sämtliche Kameras und Journalisten hinter sich lassen konnten.

Lady Une wartete in der Empfangshalle des Hotels. Auch sie sah recht mitgenommen aus und versuchte nicht einmal mehr ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Tut mir leid, aber für Lieutenant Zechs habe ich kein Zimmer mehr gefunden. Die Hotels hier sind restlos ausgebucht."

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände Lady. Ich werde mit der Couch vorlieb nehmen.", erwiderte Zechs, bevor dies Treize tun konnte, und nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand.

Sie öffnete zwar den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber dann gähnte sie nur und verabschiedete sich.

Auch Treize und Zechs beeilten sich auf das Zimmer zu kommen und beide wären beinahe schon im Fahrstuhl eingeschlafen, wäre da nicht ein älteres Ehepaar gewesen, das aufgeregt miteinander tuschelte und ihnen immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwarf.

Treize brachte nochmals den letzten Rest Kraft auf nickte ihnen höflich zu. Zechs hingegen starrte nur an die Decke der Kabine.

„Willst du wirklich auf der Couch schlafen?", fragte Treize als sie endlich in ihrem Hotelzimmer angekommen waren und hüpfte wenig elegant auf einem Bein im Zimmer herum, um sich den linken Stiefel auszuziehen.

„Natürlich nicht.", meinte Zechs, schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel gleich zweimal um. Dann ging er direkt an Treize vorbei ins Schlafzimmer.

Nun Treize hatte ganz bestimmt nichts dagegen, dass sie beide in dem Doppelbett schliefen. Oh nein!

Endlich hatte er den engen Lederstiefel von seinem Fuß gezogen und die Prozedur auch auf der rechten Seite wiederholt. Für einen Moment blieb er einfach stehen. Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen war angenehm warm und weich. Geradezu eine Wohltat für seine von den Stiefeln geschundenen Füße.

Schließlich entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und der Hose, legte die Kleidungsstücke zusammen und deponierte sie auf der besagten Couch. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer während er sich das Hemd aufknöpfte.

Dort lag Zechs bereits auf der einen Hälfte des Bettes. Seine Stiefel lagen unordentlich vor dem Fenster und die Maske lag auf dem Boden, aber ansonsten trug Zechs noch seine vollständige Uniform. Einschließlich der schutzsicheren Weste, die er unter seiner roten Jacke trug.

Das konnte ja nicht bequem sein. Treize wollte ihn bereits ansprechen, aber da sah er, dass Zechs bereits zu schlafen schien. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die noch freie Seite und streifte sich das Hemd über die Schultern, warf es achtlos auf den Stuhl, der ein paar Meter weiter an der Wand stand. Dann legte er sich auch schlafen.

Zuerst war Treize nur verwirrt und versuchte verzweifelt seinem Gedächtnis die nötigen Informationen abzuringen. Dann fiel es ihm ein, dass er in einem Hotelzimmer in Stockholm lag. Nein, aber das war es nicht, was ihn so verwirrte, sondern eher der warme Körper, der sich so aufdringlich an ihn schmiegte.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und versuchte im Licht der durchs Fenster scheinenden Straßenlaternen zu erkennen, ob da tatsächlich Zechs neben ihm lag.

Ja, kein Zweifel. Es war der junge Lieutenant, das wundervolle, lange Haar reichte ihm fast bis zu den perfekt gerundeten Pobacken und...

Treize kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Moment mal, Zechs war ja nackt! Aber Zechs hatte doch gerade eben noch völlig angezogen neben ihm gelegen.

Wollte ihn Zechs etwa verführen? Treize noch etwas schlaftrunkener Körper gefiel dies offensichtlich, denn er spürte, wie sich langsam das Blut in einer gewissen Körperregion staute.

Nein, nein, nein. Wahrscheinlich gab es eine ganz andere Erklärung dafür. Wahrscheinlich hatte Zechs sich wieder einmal im Schlaf ausgezogen. Schon als Kind hatte der junge Prinz einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf gehabt. Gerade im Sommer war es häufiger vorgekommen, dass sich Milliardo in der Hitze der Nachts ausgezogen hatte und sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnern konnte, das je getan zu haben. Es war auch keine Seltenheit gewesen, dass der Junge völlig schlaftrunken durch das Haus gewandert war.

Deshalb war dies auch kein Versuch ihn zu verführen. Wie sich Treize ins Gedächtnis rief, zu mal er ja Zechs´ Angewohnheit kannte. Und doch, diese ganz besondere Vorstellung gefiel ihm, ohne Zweifel.

Gerne hätte er wieder die Augen geschlossen und noch weiter die Berührung der Hand auf seiner Brust und dem Bein auf seinem Oberschenkel genossen. - Zechs hielt ihn wohl für einen Teddybären. - Doch unglücklicherweise gab es da immer noch diese prominente Reaktion seines Körpers auf Zechs´ Nacktheit.

Treize musste so schnell es ging ins Badezimmer. Am Ende erwachte Zechs noch und wie um alles in der Welt sollte er ihm erklären wie es zu der Beule in seinen Shorts gekommen war.

Zechs wachte jedoch glücklicherweise nicht auf, als Treize sich langsam aus dessen Umarmung befreite. Doch er bewegte sich wieder im Schlaf, drehte sich auf den Rücken und die Bettdecke rutschte über seine Hüfte. Und der schmale Lichtstrahl, der vom Bad in das Schlafzimmer schien, erhellte genau einen ganz besonderen Teil seiner Anatomie.

So dass Treize schlicht der Mund offen stehen blieb als er über die Schwelle des Badezimmers trat und sah, was da so unfreiwillig beleuchtet wurde.

„Großer Gott.", murmelte er. Was hatte er nur verbrochen, dass ihn sein Schöpfer auf so eine schwere Probe stellte. Das Bild, das sich hier vor seinen Augen bot, schrie geradezu zu nach heißem, hemmungslosen, leidenschaftlichen, schmutzigen Sex. Und das drängende Gefühl in seinen eigenen Lenden wurde dadurch nicht unbedingt weniger.

Noch nie war er so froh um eine kalte Dusche gewesen. Minuten später betrat er dann wieder das Schlafzimmer und vermied es den Blick zu sehr über die Bettlaken schweifen zu lassen.

Für einen Moment überlegte sich Treize auf die Couch umzuziehen, aber wie sollte er dies Zechs am nächsten Morgen erklären? Jedoch die ganze Nacht neben diesem Mann zu liegen das war wohl auch für Treize normalerweise recht große Selbstbeherrschung zu viel.

Schlussendlich legte er sich so weit an den Rand des Bettes wie es nur irgendwie ging und dachte an alles mögliche, nur nicht an das, was sich hinter seinem Rücken befand.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten nach den Anstrengungen des letzten Tages - und der Nacht - erwachte Treize erst wieder am späten Morgen.

Zechs war allerdings schon auf und saß neben ihm auf dem Bett. Er trug einen der Morgenmäntel des Hotels und seine Haare waren unter einem roten Handtuch verborgen, das sich der Lieutenant wie einen Turban um den Kopf geschlungen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war es besser so, dass Zechs zuerst aufgewacht war. So blieb dem Jüngeren die Peinlichkeit erspart zuzugeben, dass er sich in der Nacht splitterfasernackt ausgezogen hatte.

Treize zupfte an dem Gürtel des Mantels, um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen zu erregen. „Guten Morgen."

„Morgen Treize. Gut geschlafen?"

‚Fang nicht davon an.', dachte er mit einem verzweifelten mentalen Aufschrei. „Ja natürlich.", entgegnete er jedoch lächelnd.

„Kaffee?"

„Gern."

Zechs beugte sich über den Rand des Bettes und drückte ihm kurz darauf eine Tasse voll heißen Kaffees in die Hand. Neugierig reckte sich Treize und rutschte auf die Seite des Lieutenants herüber. Vor dem Bett stand ein großes Tablett, auf dem einmal ein reichhaltiges Frühstück angerichtet gewesen war. Jetzt gab es nur noch ein paar spärliche Reste Toast und Marmelade.

Jetzt wo er direkt neben Zechs saß, konnte er einen Blick auf die Unterlagen werfen, die dieser las. Es waren Spezifikationen über einen Mobile Suit.

„Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte er überrascht. Vor allem weil die Zahlen, die er da las auf keinen der Suits passte, die die Allianz oder OZ benutzten.

„Das gehört zu den Pearsonpapieren."

„Wirklich?" Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Treize kannte sich in Mobile Suit Design recht gut aus, aber er wusste, dass Zechs in diesem Gebiet eindeutig besser bewandert war. Und sich von den nackten Zahlen ein ziemlich gutes Bild von dem Suit machen konnte. „Was ist das für ein Suit?", erkundigte er sich schließlich.

Zechs legte die Blätter weg und deutete ein Achselzucken an. „Er hat entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit unserem Leo. Auch wenn alles größer und viel besser ausgestattet ist. Doch die Kräfte, die bei so einem Suit auf einen Piloten lasten, sind kaum auszuhalten. Und doch ist der Suit gebaut worden."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Es können auch Blaupausen sein, wer sagt, dass dies Daten eines wirklich existenten Mobile Suit sind."

„Du musst dir nur die Zahlen anschauen, sie harmonieren zu perfekt. Keine Planung könnte das bewerkstelligen. Das sind Testdaten."

„Du sagst, er ist dem Leo ähnlich?"

„Ja."

„Mhm." Treize nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Kaffee. „Es gab tatsächlich ein Modell, das vor dem Leo gebaut worden war. Vielleicht ist das dieser Suit. Aber ich dachte, man hätte den Prototyp verschrottet. So weit ich weiß, kam er aber auch nie zum Einsatz."

„Was weißt du sonst noch?" Es war offensichtlich, Zechs hatte Blut geleckt. Dieser mysteriöse Suit interessierte ihn über alle Maßen und so wie der Mann die Zahlen auf dem Papier musterte war kein Zweifel daran, dass er nur zu gerne einmal so eine Höllenmaschine fliegen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht viel. Es waren wohl sechs Wissenschaftler, die damals von OZ angeheuert wurden einen neuen Suit zu entwerfen. Aber kurz nach der Fertigstellung, hat sich die Gruppe zerschlagen und der Suit wurde wieder demontiert. Womöglich befinden sich die Einzelteile noch in irgendeinem Lagerhaus. Keine Ahnung..."

„Ich glaube, ich setze jemanden darauf an. Was meinst du? Wenn es diesen Suit noch gibt, dann wäre es doch eine reine Verschwendung ihn nicht einzusetzen."

Treize zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Ihn beschäftigten jetzt noch ganz andere Dinge als so ein antiker Mobile Suit. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber jetzt erzähl mir endlich, was du mit den Terroristen besprochen hast. Und wer war der Anführer?"

Zechs erzählte es ihm und Treize konnte nur ihrem Glücksstern danken, dass dieses Manöver eine solch glimpfliche Wendung genommen hatte. Überhaupt war die Organisation OZ gut bei der Sache davongekommen. Denn alles was die Allianz schwächte war nur zu ihrem Vorteil.

Inzwischen hatten sie sich nochmal ein vollständiges Frühstück auf das Zimmer bringen lassen und auch Treize hatte seinen ersten Hunger gestillt. Während er sich etwas Marmelade vom Finger leckte, zog er an dem Handtuch, das sich Zechs noch immer um den Kopf gewickelt hatte.

„Was soll das überhaupt? Willst du dir die Haare färben, oder was?"

„Das ist eine Kurpackung.", erklärte Zechs.

Treize starrte den anderen einen Moment lang an, dann konnte er nicht anders als dem Drang von hysterischem Gelächter nachzugeben und hob sich wenig später regelrecht den Bauch vor lachen.

Zechs hingegen strahlte verletzte Würde und Stolz aus, wie er so neben Treize auf dem Bett saß und verdrießlich in die Luft starrte, wobei er vorgab das absurde Verhalten des Älteren zu ignorieren.

„Eine Kur... Für deine Haare... ", japste Treize hilflos. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass Zechs so dermaßen eitel war, was seine lange Mähne anging.

„Ja was glaubst du denn, was nötig ist damit ich keinen Spliss oder Haarbruch oder weiß Gott noch bekomme. Und diese trockene Luft in den Cockpits ist auch Gift für die Haare.", verteidigte Zechs seine Haarpflege.

„Schon klar.", gab Treize zurück und prustete weiter. Nun, er hätte es wohl nicht so sehr auf die Spitze treiben sollen, denn von einem Moment auf den anderen lag er fest auf der Matratze gepresst. Zechs hielt seine Handgelenke fest und starrte ihn aus verengten Augen an.

„Du bist ja auch nicht besser.", bescheinigte er Treize. „Oder wie war das mit der teuren, importierten Rosenseife aus Frankreich? Oder das Badeöl?"

„Lass mich los."

„Nein."

„Gut, ok. Wir sind quitt.", gab Treize zu. Daraufhin ließ ihn Zechs los.

Doch Treize konnte nicht anders als weiterzukichern. „Machst du das oft?", stichelte er weiter und versuchte Zechs das Tuch vom Kopf zu ziehen. Der auch sogleich wieder versuchte ihn auf dem Bett fest zu pinnen.

So balgten sie ein paar Minuten bis beide nur noch lachend auf dem Bett lagen. Zechs´ Haare hatten sich aus dem provisorischen Turban gelöst, fielen ihm ins Gesicht und ließen ihn so unschuldig aussehen. Treize betrachtete seinen Freund. Unwillkürlich krümmte sich sein Zeigefinger so als wollte er die Strähnen aus dem engelsgleichen Gesicht streichen.

„Was ist?" Zechs hatte bemerkt, dass jegliche Gegenwehr auf einmal erlahmt war und erwiderte seinen Blick.

Treize lächelte nur und tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. Doch dann konnte er nicht anders und beugte sich näher zu Zechs, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Zechs blickte ihn erstaunt an. Keineswegs mit Abscheu, sondern schlicht überrascht. Treize verharrte in seiner Pose einige wenige wertvolle Sekunden, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Stolz und Vorurteil

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner Fanfiction.

Teil: 7

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 16

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Nachdem einige meiner treuen Leser schon meinten, dass sich nun für Treize und Zechs alles zum Guten wendet, so muss ich euch leider enttäuschen.

Ich bin ein großer Fan von „Stolz und Vorurteil" von Jane Austen. Als ich damals im Kino gesessen bin und das erste Mal den Trailer zu der neuen Verfilmung gesehen habe, bin ich fast senkrecht in die Luft geschossen. ;-)

Aber das gesamte Thema von „Stolz und Vorurteil" passt auch sehr gut auf diese Geschichte und die Beziehung von Treize und Zechs. Und auf dieses spezielle Kapitel passt es sogar wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kommentare schreiben.

Kapitel 6: Stolz und Vorurteil

Dies hasste er an solchen zwangsverordneten Ruhepausen: Er hatte viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und dabei kam selten etwas Gutes heraus.

Zechs versuchte sich vorsichtig zu strecken. Das klappte doch auch schon beträchtlich besser als noch vor einigen Tagen. Vielleicht konnte er schon bald entlassen werden. Lange hielt er es in dem Krankenhaus auf jeden Fall nicht mehr aus. Er schob den Papierstapel, den ihm Treize mitgebracht hatte, weit von sich, störte sich auch nicht daran, dass etliche Blätter auf dem Fußboden landeten und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück.

Ja, er dachte zu viel nach. Nicht zu sehr über OZ und Romefeller und den Weg den sie eingeschlagen hatten. Es war eine Sache die Staaten auf der Erde zu befreien, die von der Allianz unterdrückt worden waren, dass OZ jetzt allerdings ihre gierigen Finger nach den Kolonien und deren Rohstoffe ausstreckte, das ging zu weit. Letztendlich hatte sich nichts geändert, nur der Name der herrschenden Organisation war ein anderer.

Natürlich stemmte sich Treize gegen diese Entwicklung, aber je mächtiger OZ wurde, desto mächtiger wurden auch die Hintermänner. Die Menschen, die Romefeller finanzierten. Treize wusste selbst, dass er möglicherweise die Lage nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Und damit würde sich Zechs früher von OZ loslösen als ihm lieb war. Aber damit hatte er sich im Grunde bereits abgefunden. Es gab etwas Anderes, das ihn viel mehr beschäftigte: Treize selbst.

Das Angebot des anderen seine Rekonvaleszenz auf dem Landsitz in der Nähe von Bremen zu verbringen, hatte Zechs sogleich an diesen letzten Sommer erinnert. An Treizes Verhalten während dieser Zeit, das ihm so manches Mal Rätsel aufgegeben hatte – noch immer aufgab, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Zechs hatte fast schon Hoffnung geschöpft, dass auch Treize ihm gegenüber mehr als nur brüderliche Gefühle empfand. Diese Nacht in jenem Hotelzimmer in Stockholm und der darauffolgende Morgen. Treize hatte ihn damals sanft auf die Stirn geküsst und mit einem Blick angesehen, der eigentlich nicht misszuverstehen war.

Doch nur zwei Tage später hatten sich Zechs´ Hoffnungen wieder zunichte gemacht. An diesem Ball zu Ehren von Treizes Geburtstag. Die Geschehnisse von damals standen noch immer zwischen ihnen. Wobei Zechs auch wusste, dass er nicht so ganz unschuldig daran war.

Dann waren da noch diese Worte, die ihm Treize erst vor wenigen Tagen ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, kurz nachdem Zechs zum ersten Mal das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Treize hatte sicher gemeint, dass Zechs längst wieder eingeschlafen gewesen war und nichts mehr hörte. Doch Zechs war einfach nur zu erschöpft gewesen die Augen offen zu halten. Er hatte es genau gehört: „Milli, tu so etwas nie wieder. Tu mir das nie wieder an, denn dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."

Hatte Treize dies wirklich so gemeint, wie es für Zechs geklungen hatte? Oder hatte Treize nur mit ihm gespielt? Wie damals... in Bremen... Zechs stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus.

„Dann komme ich später wieder.", meinte eine verängstigte Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Zechs zuckte überrascht zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte. Aber es war nur der junge Arzt gewesen dem Zechs einen Trainingsflug in einem Mobile Suit angedroht hatte, wenn er ihn nicht in Ruhe ließe. Offenbar zeigte diese Drohung noch immer Wirkung und Doktor Schmidt schien ihm nicht zu nahe kommen zu wollen.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Doktor Portman ins Zimmer, die junge Ärztin, die ihm gleich am ersten Tag so sympathisch gewesen war. „Also Lieutenant, was machen Sie nur mit dem armen Dr. Schmidt. Jetzt traut er sich endgültig nicht mehr zu Ihnen. Er sagt, Sie hätten ihn angeknurrt." Sie trat an sein Bett und überprüfte die Beutel der Infusionen, die neben seinem Bett an einem metallenen Ständer aufgehängt waren.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es dieses Mal nicht mit Absicht war... Wirklich.", fügte Zechs noch hinzu als er ihren zweifelnden Blick sah. „Ich habe auch nicht geknurrt, sondern lediglich geseufzt."

„Geseufzt?" Sie sprach dies in einem Tonfall, als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, dass er jemals so etwas Banales tun würde.

„Ja, das tun doch normale Menschen von Zeit zu Zeit, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich schätze schon." Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an. „Stehen Sie auf Lieutenant.", befahl sie und klappte die Akte wieder zu, in die sie zuvor einige Eintragungen vorgenommen hatte.

Zechs schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und verharrte einige Momente, um seinem Kreislauf die Chance zu geben sich an die veränderte Lage anzupassen bevor er sich aufrichtete. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr seine Medikamente zu sich nehmen können und sein Herz war von dem Infarkt, der ihn damals in Sanc ereilt hatte, noch zu sehr mitgenommen als dass er lange auf diese Medizin verzichten konnte.

Paradoxerweise konnte er den Ärzten dies nicht sagen.

Doktor Portman bemerkte seine Vorsicht und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ihr Herz?"

Alarmiert blickte er sie an. Die Frage kam so unverhofft, dass er einen Moment benötigt um seine Gesichtszüge wieder so neutral wie möglich aussehen zu lassen. „Woher wissen Sie das?" Hatte es etwa doch einen Eintrag in seine Akte gegeben? Dabei hatte Zechs alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, dass nichts über seinen Herzfehler, geschweige denn über den Infarkt, vermerkt wurde.

„Keine Angst. Ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Aber darüber wollte ich sowieso noch mit Ihnen reden."

Sie schob sein Shirt nach oben und kontrollierte den Verband, der seine Rippen stützen sollte. „Die anderen Ärztinnen beneiden mich."

„Um was?"

„Dass ich Sie behandeln darf.", erklärte die Ärztin und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Aha.", machte Zechs schwach.

Sie lachte und sah ihn an. „Sie tun ja so, als ob das etwas Schlimmes wäre! Zechs, Sie wissen nicht, was für eine Wirkung Sie haben."

„Oh doch. Nur ist es für meinen Beruf eher hinderlich.", erklärte er und setzte sich danach wieder auf die Bettkante.

„Haben Sie Probleme?" Doktor Portman deutete auf den Aktenstapel auf seinem Nachttisch.

„Mit der Arbeit? Nein, wissen Sie so aufreibend und belastend das sein kann. An einem gewissen Punkt muss man abschalten, sonst dreht man noch durch."

„Und Sie können abschalten?" Sie hatte wohl etwas Zeit, denn sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an das Bett. Zechs musste zugeben, dass ihm das gar nicht so unrecht war. Womöglich brauchte er jemanden mit dem er reden konnte und der neutral und unbeteiligt war und ihm so zu einer neuen Sicht der Dinge verhalf.

Er lächelte kurz. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln: „Man sagt, die Entscheidung ob ein Offizier ein guter Offizier ist, fällt an dem Tag an dem der erste Mann unter seinem Kommando stirbt. Manche verkraften es nicht. Andere schalten ab, verdrängen. So dass es den Dienst nicht beeinträchtigt. Aber natürlich holt es einen irgendwann ein und sei es nur im Schlaf. Es ist schwer die Verantwortung für Menschen zu haben und zu wissen, dass nur ein Wort sie in den sicheren Tod schicken kann. Aber ab einem gewissen Punkt wird es leichter... Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt herzlos, aber vermutlich ist es einfach eine Reaktion des Körpers, um sich so vor weiteren Schmerzen zu schützen." Über solche Dinge hatte Zechs nur mit Treize oder Noin gesprochen. Jeder Offizier empfand so und doch sprachen sie nur sehr selten darüber, wenn überhaupt, dann nur mit Menschen, denen man vertrauen konnte.

Er wusste, dass Treize eine Liste führte, in der alle Soldaten verzeichnet waren, die unter seinem Kommando gestorben sind. Er wusste, dass Noin es nicht ertragen konnte einen Friedhof zu betreten, es aber doch jeden Monat tat, egal in welchem Land sie sich befand und eine Blume am Ehrenmal der Soldaten ablegte.

Und er selbst? Oft ging er nach den Kämpfen noch in die Lazarette, betrachtete die Toten und sprach einige der wenigen Gebete für ihre Seelen, die ihn seine Eltern als Kind gelehrt hatten.

„Und Sie Zechs, sind Sie schon an diesem Punkt, ab dem es leichter wird?"

Er lachte wieder freudlos. „An dem Punkt war ich bereits vor langer Zeit." Es war schon so lange her und doch konnte er sich an diesen Tag noch gut erinnern. Er hatte damals das Kommando über die Einsatztruppe schon seit zwei Monaten inne gehabt. Die Männer hatten ihn als Offizier akzeptiert, obwohl er noch so jung gewesen war und er sie waren seine Freund gewesen. Dann waren drei der Piloten gestorben als sie mit ihren Suits in einen Hinterhalt geraten waren.

Zechs hatte sich lange Zeit Vorwürfe gemacht und wieder war es Treize gewesen, der ihm in dieser Situation geholfen hatte. Ihm bescheinigt hatte, dass Zechs in dieser Situation nichts Falsch gemacht hatte und ihm erklärt, dass man genau aus diesem Grund keine freundschaftlichen Bindungen zu den Soldaten aufbaute, weil man dann nur noch schwerer an ihrem Tod trug.

„Bei uns Ärzten ist es nicht viel anders. Der erste Patient, der unter deinen Händen stirbt, den vergisst man wohl nie. Es stimmt, an einem Punkt muss man sich abschotten und kalt werden."

Sie verstand es und darum war Zechs dankbar. Darüber hatte er bis jetzt mit noch nicht vielen Menschen sprechen können. Meistens eben mit Treize... Unwillkürlich seufzte er wieder.

Dr. Portman lachte. „Na, was war das jetzt?"

Ertappt blickte aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sicher sein kann. Soll ich es riskieren? Oder doch besser abwarten? Aber wie lange noch warten? Ich warte schon so lange."

„Worauf denn warten?"

„Darauf, dass ich Gewissheit habe."

„Hat man die denn je?"

Das gab ihm zu denken und er schwieg.

„Hören Sie Zechs. Colonel Treize hat mir einen dezenten Hinweis bezüglich ihrer letzten kardiologischen Untersuchungen gegeben. Deshalb wusste ich von ihren Problemen."

„Ah." Nur Treize und noch eine Ärztin von der Lake Victoria Basis wussten, dass Zechs einen angeborenen Herzfehler hatte. Leider inoperabel, aber zum Glück nicht weiter schwerwiegend, wenn man nicht gerade tagtäglich in einem Mobile Suit saß und dort seinen Kreislauf bis aufs Äußerste belastete.

Als Treize damals von Zechs´ Handikap erfahren hatte, hatte der Colonel es ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen dem Rat der Ärztin zu folgen und Zechs vom Pilotendienst suspendieren zu lassen. Doch Zechs hatte seinen Freund auf den Knien angefleht dies nicht zu tun. Das Fliegen war schließlich sein Leben.

Als Gegenleistung hatte sich Zechs verpflichtet sich regelmäßig untersuchen zu lassen und auch immer gewissenhaft seine Medizin zu nehmen.

„Es gibt ein neues Medikament. Es kann ihr Herz besser unterstützen und sie bräuchten es nicht mehr täglich einnehmen da es ein Depot-Pharmaka ist.", erklärte ihm die Ärztin.

Zechs nickte bedächtig. Das wäre in der Tat von Vorteil, gerade wenn er sich im Einsatz befand. Oft schon hatte er die Medikamente nicht einnehmen können, weil er ständig von Leuten umgeben war oder keine Möglichkeit hatte an die Spritzen zu kommen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Zeit nutzen, in der Sie noch im Krankenhaus sind. So können wir sichergehen, dass es zu keinen allergischen Reaktionen kommt."

„In Ordnung Doktor... Treize hat es Ihnen gesagt?", erkundigte er sich nochmals. Treize war manchmal wirklich wie eine Glucke, wenn es um Zechs´ Wohlergehen ging.

„Ja." Sie blickte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an und Zechs fühlte sich wie auf frischer Tat ertappt. Er verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ist es wegen ihm, wollen Sie wegen ihm Gewissheit?" Doktor Portman hatte es verstanden. Dankbar, dass er der Ärztin nichts weiter erklären musste, nickte er nur.

Sie seufzte mitfühlend. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben soll Zechs. Dann kann ich nur sagen, dass sie einen gefährlichen Beruf haben und wenn es Ihnen wirklich wichtig ist, dann sollten Sie nicht länger warten. Sie haben ja gesehen wie schnell es gehen kann."

„Das ist wohl wahr. Danke Doktor."

„Schon gut, dafür bin ich da." Sie winkte ihm zu bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Und jetzt war er wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Wie lange wartete er jetzt schon auf ein Zeichen, dass er für Treize mehr war als ein Freund oder auch kleiner Bruder, den man beschützen musste. Damals an Treizes Geburtstag da hatte sich für ihn so vieles verändert...

* * *

Zechs hörte Treize schon den Gang zu seinem Zimmer entlang eilen und seufzte. Er zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Dabei war es noch so früh am Morgen! Kurz hob Zechs die Bettdecke wieder an und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. „Treize du spinnst.", murmelte Zechs als er sah, dass die leuchtend grünen Anzeigen der Digitaluhr 5 : 08 anzeigten.

Doch alles fluchen half natürlich nichts und schon riss Treize die Tür auf.

„Aufstehen. Es ist Zeit.", tönte Treize gut gelaunt und betrat das Zimmer. „Na, wo ist es?" Schon wandte sich der Colonel dem Kleiderschrank zu und bevor Zechs auch protestieren konnte, hatte Treize bereits die Türen geöffnet.

„Treize. Hör auf. Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte es hier versteckt.", grummelte Zechs.

„Ha! Also hast du etwas versteckt!", kombinierte Treize triumphierend. „Same procedure as last year?"

„Same procedure as every year, Treize." Die Rede war von Treizes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Zechs wartete für gewöhnlich immer bis zur letzten Minute, bis er Treize die Geschenke überreichte, was diesen regelmäßig zur Weißglut brachte. Der Colonel konnte es einfach nicht ertragen bis um Mitternacht warten zu müssen.

Zechs lächelte. Manchmal verhielt sich Treize wie ein Kind. So auch jetzt wie er an Zechs´ Bettdecke zog.

„Milli, bitte.", quengelte der Anführer von OZ und hätten dies seine Untergebenen in Luxemburg gehört, sie hätten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten können. Es war wohl wirklich besser für das Ansehen ihrer Organisation, dass diese Seite von Treize der Öffentlichkeit nicht bekannt war.

„Nein.", erwiderte Zechs bestimmt und versuchte die Decke zurück zu erobern.

„Bitte." Ein letzer Ruck, Treize hatte gewonnen und Zechs sah sich nun endgültig um seinen Schlaf betrogen.

„Nein." Zechs stand auf und streckte sich, richtete sich dabei zu seiner vollen Größe von 1,84 Meter auf, wobei er seinen Freund um ein paar Zentimeter überragte und tippte Treize gegen die Brust. „Später."

Wobei sich Zechs auch nie völlig sicher war, ob Treize das alles nicht spielte. Einfach weil es den Älteren selbst amüsierte und er sich selbst in dieser Rolle gefiel, die so ganz anders war als der Treize, den jeder kannte.

„Milliardo. Nach den letzten Tagen hätte ich gedacht, dass du meine armen Nerven schonen willst.", klagte sein Freund vorwurfsvoll. „Zuerst will die Allianz mich als Sündenbock abstempeln, dann lässt du dich freiwillig als Geisel nehmen. Aber am schlimmsten ist, dass ich heute Nachmittag mit all meinen Cousinen tanzen und ihr hirnloses Gerede ertragen muss. Hast du kein Mitleid?!"

Zechs verdrehte die Augen. „Gut, du hast gewonnen.", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen. „Zuerst einmal: Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag." Zechs trat noch einen Schritt vor und umarmte Treize.

Schon oft hatte er seinen Freund umarmt doch dieses Mal war es etwas Anderes. Er bemerkte den leichten Duft von Rosen, der von Treizes Haut ausging und spürte die Wärme des Körpers, die durch den dünnen Stoff seines Pyjamas durchdrang.

Solche Details waren ihm früher nie aufgefallen. Auch nicht die festen Muskeln, die er unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte oder die Rippen – Treize trug auch nur ein dünnes Shirt.

Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Zechs wollte noch etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund, aber dann fehlten ihm doch die Worte. Er war schlicht überwältigt von der Anziehungskraft des anderen Mannes und nur widerwillig ließ er es zu, dass sich Treize auf seinem Griff löste.

„Ist noch etwas?" Wie es seine Art war, legte Treize den Kopf leicht schräg und zog eine geschwungene Augenbraue nach oben.

Zechs wandte kurz den Blick ab. „Habe ich dir je gesagt, wie dankbar ich bin, dass... Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob dankbar das richtige Wort ist... Ah, ich bin froh, dass du immer für mich da warst.", vollendete er gepresst den Satz.

Treize lächelte. „Geht mir genauso.", erwiderte er, schien Zechs´ Verlegenheit nicht zu bemerken und umarmte ihn nochmals. „Also, wo ist es?"

„Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten? Bleib hier, ich hole es." Zechs verließ sein Zimmer, ging zum anderen Ende des Flures und öffnete dort den Wandschrank. Dort auf dem obersten Regal stand ein unscheinbarer schwarzer, länglicher Kasten, sorgfältig verborgen hinter den säuberlich zusammengelegten Handtüchern. Vorsichtig hob ihn Zechs hinaus. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf Treizes Gesichtsausdruck, wenn dieser den Inhalt des Kasten sehen würde.

Treize hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett gesetzt und blickte ihn so erwartungsfroh an, wie es eigentlich nur Kinder am Weihnachtsabend tun können.

Zechs setzte sich ihm gegenüber und stellte sein Geschenk zwischen sie beide. „Na komm. Mach es auf. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

Sein Gegenüber stellte sich dabei so vorsichtig an als ob er ein rohes Ei in den Händen halten würde. Treize öffnete mit Bedacht die kleinen Schlösser, klappte den Deckel nach oben und zum Vorschein kam schwarzer Samt, in dem augenscheinlich das eigentliche Geschenk eingeschlagen war.

So langsam dämmerte es Treize, was es war. Er schlug den Samt zurück und ihm stockte der Atem. „Oh Gott. Wunderschön." Er war völlig überwältigt und blinzelte, so als ob er nicht glauben könne, was er da vor sich sah.

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagst.", lachte Zechs und freute sich, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war ein passendes Geschenk für seinen Freund zu finden.

Treize hob den Degen mit Bedacht aus der Schatulle. Der untere Teil der Klinge war mit feinen Einlegearbeiten versehen. Der Korb, der direkt unterhalb der Klinge angebracht war und die Hand vor Schlägen schützen sollte, war teils vergoldet, teil mit Silber überzogen und wirkte so filigran und leicht. Eigentlich nicht so wie eine tödliche Waffe wirken sollte.

Er legte einen Finger auf die Klinge, nahe dem Übergang zum Korb, und balancierte den Degen aus.

„Und?", fragte Zechs gespannt.

„Perfekt." Das war es in der Tat. Der Balancepunkt lag nahe dem Griff, dies konnte man in der Regel nur durch ein höheres Gegengewicht am Knauf, der am Ende der Waffe angebracht war, bewerkstelligen, was sich dann wiederum negativ auf das Gesamtgewicht auswirkte. Doch dieser Degen war auch nicht zu schwer. Es war wirklich perfekt!

Jetzt stieß Zechs doch einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Ich wusste, dass du dir schon lange einen Neuen kaufen wolltest. Ich habe mir kürzlich meinen eigenen Degen reparieren lassen und diesen in der Schmiede gesehen. Ich dachte, er passt zu dir."

Treize trat einen Schritt vom Bett weg, hob den Degen und schwang ihn hin und her, so dass man die Luft sirren hören konnte.

„Liegt er gut in der Hand?" Auch Zechs erhob sich.

„Sehr gut. Ich sollte ihn sofort ausprobieren." Treize tippte Zechs´ Brust vorsichtig mit der Spitze der Waffe an. „Ich hoffe du hast deinen eigenen Degen dabei."

Zechs blickte ihn verdutzt an. „Du willst doch jetzt nicht... Es ist gerade einmal fünf Uhr. Das ganze Haus schläft noch! Was mit deinen Gästen?"

„Na komm schon. Sieh es als dein morgendliches Training an. Außerdem kommen die Gäste frühestens nach dem Mittagessen und bis dahin sollten wir längst fertig sein."

„Für gewöhnlich trainiere ich nicht so früh.", erwiderte Zechs. Treize tippte mit dem Degen wieder gegen seine Brust. „Ja, ja. Ich geh ja schon.", beschwichtigte Zechs den Colonel.

Fünf Minuten später standen sie dann auch schon im Park der Villa. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff auf zugehen und Zechs fröstelte etwas, trug er doch nur ein einfaches, dünnes Hemd und eine schlichte Hose.

„Dir wird gleich warm werden.", warnte Treize als er sah wie Zechs die Schultern hochzog um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. „Komm her, ich binde dir die Haare zusammen." Damit trat er hinter Zechs und griff in die Tasche seiner Hose, wo er ein schwarzes Band hervorholte. Zechs wandte den Kopf und blickte Treize überrascht an.

„Du hast doch einmal gesagt, die langen Strähnen würden beim Fechten stören.", erklärte Treize und fasste Zechs´ Mähne zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

„Danke.", meinte der nur und wieder war es da: Diese Befangenheit und diese Anziehung.

Treize klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ging noch ein paar Meter weiter und stellte sich dann in die klassische Fechtstellung.

„Aber halte dich bitte etwas zurück. Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus müssen." Zechs zog sich noch die knappen Lederhandschuhe über die Finger, die er immer beim Fechten trug, bevor seinen eigenen Degen hob.

„Milli. Was denkst du von mir?!" Treize war sichtlich verärgert, dass ihm Zechs tatsächlich zutraute, so unfähig mit der Klinge umzugehen, dass seinen Freund verletzte.

Ihre Klingen berührten sich leicht und das leise Klirren war Musik in Treizes Ohren. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr gegen Zechs gekämpft. Natürlich waren alle Offiziere bei OZ in der Fechtkunst bewandert und mindestens einmal in der Woche trainierte Treize mit seinen Untergebenen, aber niemand war so gut wie Zechs. Niemand war ihm ein würdigerer Gegner.

Außerdem brannte er darauf den neuen Degen auszuprobieren. Sein eigener Degen war zum Kämpfen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Es war ein Erbstück seines Großvaters und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis sich die Klinge aus dem Griff gelöst hatte. Treize hatte ihn zwar reparieren lassen, aber jetzt war die Waffe nicht mehr als ein Erinnerungsstück. Nicht mehr zum Kämpfen geeignet.

Die meisten jungen Adlige, die der Romefeller Organisation angehörten, bevorzugten nach historischen Modellen nach geschmiedete Waffen. Kaum einer würde mit einem gewöhnlichen Sportdegen kämpfen, obwohl diese leichter zu führen waren und auch nicht so schwer. Aber es hatte etwas mit Prestige zu tun. Degen, wie sie Zechs und Treize in der Hand hielten, kosteten ein hübsches Sümmchen.

Sie kämpften bis sie beide vor Anstrengung außer Atem und ihre Kleider durch geschwitzt waren. Normalerweise hätte Treize seinen Gegner schon längst mit einer Finte oder einer schnellen Drehung überlistet, aber Zechs kannte Treizes Stiel nur zu genau und so kam es auch, dass er Treizes vermeintliches Zurückweichen richtig deutete.

„Was sagst du?", erkundigte sich Zechs süffisant und Treize spürte das Metall des Degens an seinem Hals.

Treize tat so als ob er überlegen müsste. „Unentschieden?", bot er dann an.

„Ts, ts, ts. Versuch es nochmal." Zechs ließ die Klinge etwas näher an Treizes Hals wandern.

„OK, du gewinnst.", gab sich Treize dann geschlagen. Das kam bei weitem nicht häufig vor, dass er besiegt wurde. Aber wenn es Milliardo war, dann trug er nicht schwer an dieser Niederlage.

Zechs richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch. „Du hast es mir nicht leicht gemacht.", keuchte er dann und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Stirn.

„Gleichfalls." Treize setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Rasen und bedeutete Zechs das Gleiche zu tun. „Wir haben noch genügend Zeit, um uns für den Ball fertig zu machen."

So lagen sie danach auf dem Rasen und starrten zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen und tauchte den Park in ein goldenes Licht. „Der Degen ist wirklich gut.", bestätigte Treize seine vorherige Meinung, begutachtete die Waffe nochmals mit einem Kennerblick während er sie in die Luft hielt und das Sonnenlicht sich auf der Klinge spiegelte.

„Danke Milli." Treize stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und knöpfte Zechs sein Hemd auf, der nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm lag. „Dir muss doch warm sein.", meinte Treize.

„Geht schon.", gab Zechs zurück, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

Dann legte sich Treize wieder in das Gras zurück. Er lachte.

„Was ist so komisch?", erkundigte sich Zechs.

„Ich musste wieder an ‚Stolz und Vorurteil' denken."

„Weißt du, dass du richtig besessen von dem Buch bist. Wie kommst du jetzt bloß darauf?"

Treize beachtete den Einwand nicht: „Mister Darcy und Elizabeth. Am Ende bekommt Darcy seine Elizabeth."

„Hast du heute Morgen schon etwas getrunken?", fragte Zechs vorsichtshalber nach und konnte sich wohl überhaupt keinen Reim auf diese Feststellung von Treize machen.

„Nein. Nein, das ist wichtig für mich.", bekannte Treize. Fühlte er sich doch so wie jener Mister Darcy, nicht zu wissen wie man vorgehen sollte angesichts der Vorurteile und Meinungen der anderen Menschen und nicht zuletzt den Zwängen der Gesellschaft.

„Wie kann das wichtig für dich sein?" Zechs verstand es wirklich nicht.

Treize beugte sich zu Zechs hinüber. „Weil ich meine Elizabeth auch einmal bekommen will." Und bevor er noch weiter überlegte, hatte er schon seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren gepresst.

Zechs wehrte sich nicht dagegen, erwiderte den Kuss aber auch nicht. Treize wich schnell wieder zurück und sah auf den Jüngeren herab. Zechs hatte die Augen geschlossen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du bist betrunken."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich bin ich das.", gab Treize dann zu und legte sich wieder ins Gras zurück. ‚Betrunken und berauscht von dir Milliardo.', fügte er dann noch in Gedanken hinzu, würde sich aber nicht wagen dies auszusprechen. Warum konnte Zechs nicht einfach den Kuss erwidern, ihn hier und jetzt noch einmal umarmen, dann wäre alles klar. Nein, Zechs lag einfach nur da und hielt ihn für betrunken.

Verdammt, er hatte wirklich kein Glück.

‚Wie kann das überhaupt sein?' fragte sich Treize nicht zum ersten Mal. Er konnte vor hunderten – nein tausenden – von Menschen stehen und Reden halten. Oder Befehle geben von denen er wusste, dass sie das Schicksal ganzer Nationen ändern konnten, aber er konnte nicht ausdrücken, was ihn wirklich bewegte.

„Ich gehe mich duschen."

Und Treize sah stumm zu wie Zechs aufstand, seinen Degen aufnahm und dann in Richtung Villa zurück ging. „Ich bin so ein Idiot.", murmelte der große, fast schon legendäre Colonel wenig heroisch zu sich selbst und schloss die Augen.

Lady Une war ganz gewiss keine Frau, die sich leicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Aber das was sie heute Morgen gesehen hatte... Nun, vielmehr war sie unfreiwillig Zeuge gewesen, nicht, dass sie so etwas willentlich sehen wollte.

Sie war schon früh wach gewesen und auf den Balkon des Gästezimmers getreten, von wo aus sie einen herrlichen Blick über den Park der Villa hatte. Mister Treize war so freundlich gewesen sie zu den Feierlichkeiten zu seinem Geburtstag einzuladen und so war sie gestern Abend hier in Bremen eingetroffen.

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, sie träume, denn die Szene, die sich dort unter ihr im Park abspielte hätte leicht aus einem ihrer Lieblingsromane stammen können: Zwei junge Edelmänner die sich im Morgengrauen duellieren, um so die Gunst einer Dame zu gewinnen. Jedoch endeten diese Duelle in ihren Kitschromanen nicht damit, dass sich die Duellanten später küssten. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Und so war sie nicht minder geschockt als sie sah, dass Treize – ihr geliebter und angebeteter Mister Treize – diesen Emporkömmling von Merquise küsste!

Natürlich war es ihr bereits in den letzten Jahren aufgefallen, dass Treize sehr an dem blonden Offizier hing. Aber auch sie war überrascht gewesen, wie sehr Treize sich Sorgen um Zechs gemacht hatte als dieser vor zwei Tagen in Stockholm sich freiwillig in die Gewalt der Terroristen begeben hatte. Und jetzt dies!

Es war nicht so sehr, dass sie geschockt wäre, dass ihr geliebter Mister Treize womöglich schwul war. Nein, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass es tatsächlich noch andere Menschen gab, die in Treizes Wertschätzung einen hohen Rang einnahmen. Oh ja, Lady Une war eifersüchtig.

Im Krieg und in der Liebe waren bekanntlich alle Dinge erlaubt. Auch wenn sich Lady Une nicht so sehr auf das zweite verstand, vom Kriegshandwerk verstand sie einiges. War es wirklich so ein großer Unterschied statt mit Mobile Suits aus Neo Titan mit Abendkleidern von Chanel zu kämpfen, wenn es um so ein hehres Ziel wie Mister Treize ging?

Zechs stand vor dem gigantischen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und schnitt Grimassen. Er sah aus wie... Ihm fehlten selbst die Worte. Es war einfach grauenhaft!

Seit Jahren hatte nicht mehr so eine Kleidung angezogen, aber Madame Khushrenada hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass dies der offizielle Dresscode bei dem Empfang und Ball heute Nachmittag war und so lange er nicht auffallen wollte, musste sich Zechs wohl oder übel daran halten.

Er hatte seine blonden Haare so lange gebürstet bis sie wirklich wie gesponnenes Gold glänzten und entsprechend der Mode, hatte er sie mit einem breiten schwarzen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Mit dem gleichen Band, das Treize heute Morgen benutzt hatte.

Die Kniehose und die Seidenstrümpfe waren in weiß. Ebenso wie die Jacke, deren Machart ihn an seine Uniform erinnerte nur dass dieses Kleidungsstück länger und weiter geschnitten war. Die Jacke wurde nicht zugeknöpft, so dass man darunter die dunkelblaue Weste hervor blitzen sah.

Man hätte die Kleidung durchaus als schlicht bezeichnen können, wären da nicht die reich verzierten, mit Goldfäden bestickten Aufschläge an den Ärmeln und das Revers gewesen.

Schwarze, polierte Schnallenschuhe vervollständigten das Ensemble.

Verdammt, er sah wahrhaftig aus wie ein... Prinz!

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er sich auch einen weißen Anzug kaufen müssen. Das war die größte Ironie überhaupt, dass er die Farbe des Friedens trug.

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt in Richtung Spiegelbild und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht. Er war Schuhe mit Ledersohlen einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt. Zechs beschloss, dass es sicherer war zuerst einmal im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, bevor er sich nach draußen wagte und riskierte, dass sich Treize über ihn lustig machte.

Was war heute Morgen bloß passiert? Zechs schien es, als ob er geträumt hätte. Es war aber auch völlig irreal gewesen. Zuerst duellierte er sich mit Treize im Park und dann... Zechs schluckte und berührte unwillkürlich seine Lippen. Nein, er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Treize hatte ihn geküsst. Zechs war so überrumpelt ja beinahe schockiert gewesen, dass er sich außer Stande gesehen hatte etwas zu erwidern. Erst so langsam dämmerte ihm, dass dies womöglich die Chance gewesen war, Treize alles zu beichten. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Treize wirklich schon zu früh vom Champagner probiert hatte und dies seine Reaktion erklärte.

Nein, sagte sich Zechs. Treize trank nie am Morgen. Nie! Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal zu Treize gehen. Bevor er es sich bewusst gemacht hatte, war er schon in Richtung Tür gegangen. Gerade wollte er die Klinke herunterdrücken, da hielt Zechs inne. Sollte er wirklich? Konnte er Treize sagen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Heute Morgen hatte er es ja auch nicht können.

Zechs stellte sich vor die Tür als ob er auf ein Zeichen warten wollte, welches sich natürlich nicht einstellte. Nochmals warf er einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter in den Spiegel. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, dann würde er es sich jeden Tag seines Lebens vorwerfen.

Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und Zechs musste mehrmals schlucken, weil seine Kehle so trocken wie hundertjähriges Pergament geworden war. So stand er vor Treizes Zimmer und ihm fiel auf, dass das Holz der Tür frisch eingelassen war. Er konnte sogar noch den Geruch der Politur ausmachen. Fast augenblicklich verdrehte er die Augen. Es war doch gar nicht seine Art die Dinge so hinauszuzögern. ‚Also los Zechs. Tu es.'

Seine Fantasie zeigte ihm bereits Bilder von sich und Treize wie sie sich in den Armen lagen. Wie Treize ihn anlächelte und sich näher zu ihm hin beugte, um ihn wieder und wieder zu küssen. Oh, ja diese Fantasie gefiel ihm. Gerade wollte er anklopfen, da hörte er aus dem Zimmer einen leidenschaftlichen Aufschrei: „Oh Lady. Oh mein Gott."

Zechs stolperte vor Schreck zwei Schritte rückwärts und landete wenig elegant auf seinem Hinterteil als die Ledersohlen auf dem blank polierten Granit keinen Halt fanden. Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass er sich gerade verhört hatte. Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass sich hinter dieser Tür nicht das abspielte, nachdem es sich angehört hatte – und er hoffte, dass seine Kniehose nicht auf Grund dieser Aktion einen Riss, an einer wenig schmeichelhaften Stelle, bekommen hatte.

„Aber Sir!", ertönte die vergnügte Stimme von Lady Une und man konnte ein durchdringendes Knarren von Holz hören. So als ob ein großes Gewicht auf das Bett gefallen wäre.

Zechs rappelte sich wieder auf und bezog Stellung auf dem Treppenabsatz, wenige Meter von Treizes Zimmertür entfernt, wartend wie ein Racheengel auf die Personen, die sich in jenem Zimmer aufhielten.

Er musste nicht mehr lange warten. Lady Une verließ als erste das Zimmer. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen zierte ein Glitzern, welches Zechs´ Spekulationen neue Nahrung gab. Sie trug ihre Haare offen und hatte auch auf ihre Brille verzichtet. Sie schien wie ein anderer Mensch, viel sanfter und friedlicher und nicht so kalt und rücksichtslos.

Sie war sichtlich überrascht als sie ihn dort stehen sah und zuckte kurz zusammen, fasste sich jedoch gleich wieder.

„Guten Morgen Lady.", grüßte sie Zechs in eisigem Ton.

Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Lady Une hatte ihn schließlich noch nie ohne Maske und in einer anderen Kleidung außer seiner roten Uniform gesehen. „Lieutenant Mar..."

„Bitte Lady.", unterbrach Zechs sie schnell. „Ich trage keine Uniform und sie ebenso wenig."

„Natürlich..."

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Zechs freiheraus und an der Art wie er dies fragte, hörte man ganz deutlich, dass er von der Anwesenheit der Frau nicht viel hielt. Spätestens jetzt sah er sie an Konkurrentin an. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte schon seit langem und es hieß immer wieder, dass Une für Treize mehr war als eine Assistentin. Auch wenn Treize dies ihm gegenüber immer wieder abstritt. Aber nach dem, was Zechs gerade eben vernommen hatte, schenkte er diesen Gerüchten mehr Glauben als sonst.

„Mister Treize hat mich eingeladen hier zu bleiben."

„Ah." Also doch. Zechs verengte misstrauisch die Augen und maß Une mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Sie schätzen ihn sehr.", fügte er dann noch an. Es war keine Frage, aber auch keine Feststellung.

Lady Une ließ ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen und strich sich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter das linke Ohr. Bei der Bewegung konnte Zechs an ihrem Hals einen bläulichen, bereits verblassenden Fleck erkennen. So rapide wie daraufhin seine Laune sank, stieg seine Wut auf Treize an.

Zechs war sich jetzt ganz sicher. Sie liebte Treize. Er war ganz gewiss kein Mensch, dem man viel vorspielen oder vorlügen konnte. Dazu lebte er schon selbst viel zu lange eine Lüge. Und zweifelsohne empfand Lady Une für Treize weit mehr als sie je bereit wäre öffentlich zu zugeben.

„Nun, sie kennen sich ja auch schon sehr lange.", meinte Zechs als sie nicht antwortete.

Une blickte wiederum verlegen zur Seite und knetete sprichwörtlich ihre Finger.

„Schon sehr lange, ja.", gab sie dann zu.

Zechs musste ihr noch zu Gute halten, dass sie bei diesen Worten nicht noch mehr errötete.

„Wir stehen uns in der Tat sehr nahe.", raunte sie fast unhörbar so als ob dies ein Geheimnis wäre und betonte das kleine Wörtchen „sehr", so dass es keinen Zweifel mehr an der Natur dieser Bekanntschaft gab. Zechs ballte bei diesen Worten so fest die Faust, dass seine Fingerknöchel ein deutliches Knacken von sich gaben. Also doch! War dies noch misszuverstehen?

‚Treize! Du falscher Hund!', dachte Zechs grimmig und verspürte den Wunsch Une sofort in das nächstbeste Taxi zu setzen, damit sie von hier verschwand. Er war gar nicht zu leugnen. Er war eifersüchtig auf diese Frau und seine Wut auf Treize wuchs noch immer, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich. Jedoch ebenso auch die Wut auf sich selbst, dass er es zugelassen hatte, dass Treize so mit ihm spielte und ihn offensichtlich für blöd hielt.

Zechs setzte bereits zur Frage an, wann sie denn abreisen wolle. Doch da gesellte sich Treize zu ihnen. Seine Kleidung war der von Zechs sehr ähnlich, mit der Ausnahme, dass Treizes Jacke im gleichen Blau wie seine Uniform gehalten war.

Und obwohl Zechs sich dafür hätte ohrfeigen können, blickte er verstohlen auf die wohlgeformten Waden des Colonels, die sich da unter den dünnen Strümpfen abzeichneten.

Treize schenkte Lady Une ein strahlendes Lächeln und ergriff ihre Hand um sie zu küssen. Dies wäre nichts Besonderes, aber Zechs fiel auf, dass Treize die ihm dargebotene Hand ein wenig länger als schicklich festhielt und Lady Une ihn im Gegenzug geradezu anhimmelte. Zechs hatte schon Befürchtungen sie würde die Treppenstufen hinab stolpern und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er ihr dabei nicht im Weg stand.

„Begleitest du uns in den Salon?" Treize bot Une seinen Arm und das Paar ging an Zechs vorbei. „Zechs? Was ist? Kommst du mit?"

„Ja.", antwortete Zechs kurz angebunden. Treize schien Zechs´ abrupten Launenwechsel nicht zu bemerkten und begrüßte wenig später die bereits anwesenden Gäste, die schon auf ihn warteten.

Zechs fühlte sich betrogen. Er fühlte sich wie der dümmste Narr, der auf den blödsinnigsten Trick der Menschheit hereingefallen war. Wie hatte ihm Treize das nur antun können! Zuerst lockte Treize ihn mit einem Kuss, nur um ihn dann nur umso weiter von sich wegzustoßen. Denn anders war das Verhalten des Colonels nicht zu erklären. Ja, Zechs schien es, dass jede Minute, die der junge Mann mit Lady Une verbrachte nur dazu diente seine Schmach noch größer werden zu lassen.

Wie hatte er denn je glauben können, dass er für Treize mehr war als nur eine nützliche Schachfigur, die man nach Belieben hin und her dirigieren könnte. War es ihm nicht heute vor Augen geführt worden?

Der Blick, der Lady Une und Treize so geringschätzig musterte, wurde noch eine Spur kälter und Zechs wandte sich von dem Paar ab. Ein kleines, aber umso boshafteres Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. ‚Du bist nicht der Einzige Treize, der dieses Spiel beherrschst.', dachte Zechs grimmig bei sich und verließ den Salon. Er musste mit jemandem sprechen. Jemand ganz bestimmtes.

Treize wusste nicht, ob sein heutiger Schlachtplan so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Natürlich war ihm die Gesellschaft Lady Unes viel lieber als die seiner Cousinen. Aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Une so anhänglich und aufdringlich werden konnte.

Sicher, er hatte sich sehr über das Geschenk gefreut, das sie ihm gemacht hatte. Wie hätte er sich über vier Flaschen edelsten Rotwein aus Margaux nicht freuen sollen. Es waren in der Tat sogar Abfüllungen aus dem Jahr seiner Geburt, ein Jahrgang, der noch immer als einer der besten der letzten fünfzig Jahre galt.

Nun, er musste wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen, denn entweder Lady Une oder seine Cousinen. Und dann doch lieber das kleinere Übel.

Barsch wies sich Treize in Gedanken zurecht. So schlimm war Une jetzt auch nicht, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas sehr extreme Ansichten zu Tage legte. Sie war eine intelligente Frau und auch ein guter Offizier und hatte seine Befehle noch nie in Frage gestellt.

Zechs hingegen schien den Empfang überhaupt nicht zu genießen. Treize merkte dies an der angespannten Haltung, die der Lieutenant einnahm. Doch nichtsdestotrotz tanzte der blonde Adlige jeden Tanz mit und flirtete ganz augenscheinlich mit den anwesenden jungen Damen, die allesamt hingerissen von ihm waren.

Die Musiker spielten gerade zum letzten Tanz vor dem Abendessen auf als Zechs den Raum erneut verließ. Treize folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ein paar Minuten davon stehlen und über die Cousinen lästern. Besagte Cousinen, die Zechs regelrecht zu Füßen lagen und ihn anhimmelten als wäre er der nächste Messias.

Dies taten sie bereits seit Jahren – so wie Treize. Doch Treize würde nie Sätze sagen wie: „Ach Mister Merquise hatten Sie nicht schreckliche Angst? Allein mit diesen Terroristen?"

„Lieutenant wie müssen Sie gelitten haben!"

„Lieutenant essen Sie noch ein Stück Kuchen. Sie brauchen Ihre Kraft in diesem schrecklichen Krieg."

„Lieutenant, finden sie nicht, dass mir dieses Kleid vorzüglich steht und meinen Busen zur Geltung bringt." Nein, so etwas würde Treize wohl wirklich nie sagen.

Treize war überrascht als er sah, dass Zechs den Weg zur Eingangshalle der Villa einschlug. ‚Erwartet er noch jemanden?', grübelte Treize und richtig. Dort stand eine junge Dame. Sie war in einer dunkelblauen Robe gekleidet, die die Formen ihres Oberkörpers und ihres Pos vortrefflich betonte.

Sie wandte sich um als sie die Schritte auf dem Granit hörte und lächelte. „Zechs." Sie ging auf den Lieutenant zu und breitete erwartungsfroh die Arme aus.

„Lucrezia." Zechs schien nicht weniger erfreut zu sein und erwiderte die Umarmung nur zu gerne.

Treize hingegen war wie vom Schlag getroffen als er sah wie Zechs das Kinn der Frau ergriff und sie sanft küsste.

Also doch! Er hatte es schon immer vermutet, dass die beiden auf der Akademie mehr als nur gute Freunde und Waffenbrüder gewesen waren. Was hatte er sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit über Illusionen gemacht. Glaubte er denn wirklich, dass Zechs auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden würde, wenn er diese Frau haben konnte?

Er kam sich ganz verloren vor, so wie er in der Halle stand und das Paar betrachtete, das jetzt leise lachend in seine Richtung schlenderte.

Zechs hatte ihn bereits bemerkte und tätschelte Noins Hand. „Treize, du kennst sicher noch die Baronesse von Verona?"

Treize lächelte gezwungen und nickte. „Baronesse, eine Freude Sie zu sehen.", erwiderte er gepresst und funkelte dabei Zechs an, der zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte ihn an als ob ihn kein Wässerchen trüben könnte.

„Mister Treize, wo bleiben Sie nur? Oh..." Lady Une tauchte an seiner Seite auf und noch nie war Treizes darüber dankbarer gewesen. Er ergriff die Hand seiner Assistentin und küsste sie. „Baronesse, Sie kennen sicher Lady Une?"

„Natürlich." Noin neigte den Kopf und Treize fand, dass damit der Etikette auch genüge getan war.

„Lady Une, gehen wir tanzen." Er hätte ihr keine größere Freude machen können und Treize drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu Zechs und Noin um, die noch immer in der Eingangshalle standen.

„Zechs, was soll das?", wandte sich Noin Stunden später an ihren Begleiter während sie durch den Park spazierten, der von zahlreichen Lampions erhellt war. Die Gäste waren dabei aufzubrechen und am Horizont sah man bereits die ersten Anzeichen des dämmernden Morgen. Es war ein rauschendes Fest gewesen und eigentlich sehnte sich jetzt jeder nach einem Bett und einige Stunden Schlaf. Doch Zechs wusste auch, dass er Noin nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Was meinst du?", versuchte er trotz allem noch etwas Zeit zu schinden und brach im Vorübergehen einen Ast von der Ligusterhecke ab und spielte mit dem kleinen Hölzchen.

„Ich bin nicht blöd."

Er sah nicht auf. „Ich weiß."

„Zechs!" Sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und funkelte ihn an. Natürlich fühlte sich Zechs nicht gut dabei. Er liebte Noin – nicht so wie Treize... Unwillkürlich verdrehte er die Augen als wieder an den Colonel dachte. Er schätzte Noin und er bereute es auch nicht, dass sie damals eine so innige und leidenschaftliche Beziehung gehabt hatten. Er wusste auch, dass Noin ihn noch immer abgöttisch liebte und sich im Grunde nie damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie beide wieder getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Gerade deshalb, fühlte er sich auch so schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er Noin für seinen eigenen Rachefeldzug gegen Treize benutzt hatte.

„Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen hier mit dir zusammen zu sein, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich nicht eingeladen hast, weil dir so viel an meiner Gesellschaft liegt." Sie schlug ihm mit dem zusammengeklappten Fächer gegen die Schulter. „Das stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht?" Ihre Stimme war noch immer recht leise, aber ihr Ton wurde immer schneidender. Sie war keine Frau, die anfing zu schreien oder zu kreischen, wenn sie die Fassung verlor.

Jedoch hatte sie recht und er konnte sie nicht belügen. Auch wenn sie die Wahrheit im Grund schon wusste.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Wegen jemandem.", antwortete Zechs kryptisch.

Noin war noch nicht zufrieden.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Er sah, dass sie bereits den Mund öffnete um zu einer Replik anzusetzen, da fuhr er fort. „Es wäre für uns alle zu gefährlich. Besonders für ihn."

„Ihn?" Sie wusste offenbar nicht, wen er im Speziellen meinte und dies war wohl auch besser so.

„Ihn.", bestätigte Zechs und überwand sich ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Verdammt Zechs.", fluchte sie und dies passte so gar nicht zu ihrem feinen Benehmen und ihrer vornehmen Haltung. Sie schritt ein paar Meter den Kiesweg entlang, drehte sich dann um und kam zu ihm zurück. „Kannst du dir denken, was ich jetzt gerne machen würde?"

„Ja." Zechs wappnete sich bereits, dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gab, was ja nur wirklich gerecht war.

„Ich werde es aber nicht tun. Du sollst dich nicht besser fühlen. Gehen wir zurück und falls du kein Zimmer für mich auftreiben kannst, schlafe ich bei dir."

Zechs nickte und gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg in Richtung Villa ein. Dort auf der Terrasse stand noch Treize und verabschiedete sich gerade von den letzten Gästen. Man konnte sein Lachen noch bis hierher hören und Zechs wurde wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er dieses Lachen liebte. Aber das musste jetzt wohl aufhören. Treize hatte ihm den ganzen Tag über gezeigt, was er von ihm hielt. Ohne seinen Vorgesetzten eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, betrat er mit Noin das Haus und geleitete sie auf ihr Zimmer.

Noin war froh, dass sie nicht mit Zechs in einem Zimmer schlafen musste. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre Selbstbeherrschung das verkraftete. Natürlich war sie unheimlich wütend auf ihn, hatte er sie nur benutzt um seine Rachegelüste zu befriedigen. Sie hatte den Braten so gleich gerochen als sie Zechs heute Mittag angerufen und hierher nach Bremen eingeladen hatte. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass sie sich hier in der Nähe aufhielt um einige alte Bekannte zu besuchen.

Obwohl sie dies wusste und auch ahnte, dass Zechs sie nur benutzte, hatte sie zugestimmt zu kommen. Verdammt, sie liebte diesen Mann viel zu sehr. Auch wenn er ihr offen ins Gesicht sagte, dass es für ihn jemand anderen gab. Sie war sogar bereit ihm das zu vergeben.

Aber wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser so, dass sie die Nacht nicht neben ihm verbringen musste. Sie stand vor der Zimmertür und wandte sich noch einmal um, warf einen Blick zurück. Auf der Höhe der Treppe war Zechs stehen geblieben und sah über die Brüstung geneigt die Halle hinab.

„Zechs?", tönte es von unten und Noin konnte unschwer die Stimme von Colonel Treizes erkennen.

„Ja.", antwortete Zechs und wollte wieder weitergehen.

„Du wartest.", kam der befehlende Ton wieder von unten. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte Noin die Schritte auf der Treppe. Es war deutlich zu sehen wie sich Zechs straffte und Treize abschätzig musterte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dir noch zu sagen habe." Selten hatte Noin die Stimme ihres Kameraden so kalt und boshaft gehört. Treize schienen diese Worte sehr zu treffen, denn seine Gesichtszüge zeigten einen Schmerz, den sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Vor allem hätte sie nie gedacht, dass der Colonel dies so offen zeigen würde.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte Treize und wollte Zechs an der Schulter packen doch der ließ es nicht zu und wich zurück.

„Das fragst du den Falschen.", erwiderte Zechs und ging ins sein Zimmer, nicht ohne die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Lady Une trat neben sie und hatte diese merkwürdige Szene wohl ebenso beobachtet.

„Ich glaube, wir lieben einfach die falschen Männer.", raunte sie und Noin wandte sich erstaunt zu ihr um.

Lady Une sah sie mit einem kummervollen Blick an. Mit einem Schmerz, den Noin nur selbst zu gut kannte. Sie hatte noch nie viel Achtung für Lady Une übrig gehabt, doch in diesem Moment waren sie Leidensgenossinnen.

* * *

... Zechs sah aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte inzwischen. Hatte er wieder so lange nach gegrübelt? Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass es längst Zeit für das Abendessen war.

Und richtig, er hörte bereits die Schwestern auf dem Gang, die das Essen brachten.

Nach den Feierlichkeiten zu Treizes Geburtstag hatte sich Zechs bemüht so schnell es ging wieder einen Einsatz leiten zu können. Auf keinen Fall hatte er noch länger in der Nähe von Treizes sein wollen. Auch der Colonel hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen und sie hatten sich mehrere Monate geflissentlich ignoriert.

Doch das letzte Weihnachtsfest und den Jahreswechsel 195 hatte Zechs wieder in Bremen bei den Khushrenadas verbracht und in diesen Tagen hatten er und Treize wieder zu ihrem früheren brüderlichen Verhältnis zurückgefunden.

Der letzte Winter war ein besonders kalter gewesen und der See in der Nähe der Villa Khushrenada war zugefroren. Nachdem Treize erfahren hatte, dass Zechs noch nie Eis laufen gewesen war, hatte er ihn mit aller Macht zu dem See gezerrt. Sie hatten sich wie zwei kleine Kinder benommen und waren die meiste Zeit hilflos lachend auf dem Eis gesessen. Bis sie mit geröteten Nasen und durchgefrorenen Zehen wieder ins Haus zurück gewankt waren. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass diese zwei Männer in ein paar Monaten das komplette Machtgefüge der Erde und der Kolonien ändern würden.

Und dann wieder diese Blicke und Gesten. Oft so beiläufig und doch... Und dann die Worte, die Treize ihm hier im Krankenhaus zugeflüstert hatte. Die Worte, die Treize damals an jenem Morgen im Park gesagt hatte.

Zechs rieb sie die Stirn. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Vielleicht war die Angelegenheit mit Lady Une wirklich nur ein Missverständnis gewesen. Zechs kannte Unes Charakter. Sie war eine Frau, die notfalls über Leichen ging um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Vielleicht war alles ganz anders gewesen als es für ihn geklungen hatte. Vielleicht war es nur eine ungünstige Verkettung von Zufällen gewesen.

Womöglich hatte Zechs alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht als er Noin zu sich geholt hatte.

Wahrlich, er hatte schon zu lange gewartet und sich viel zu lange das Hirn zermartert. Zechs brauchte Gewissheit, allerdings gab es wohl wirklich nur einen Weg diese Gewissheit zu erlangen.

Sollte er den endgültigen Sprung wagen?

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. Bekenntnisse

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner Fanfiction.

Teil: 8

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 18

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kommentar: Dieses Kapitel war eine schwere Geburt, so viel steht schon mal fest. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich die Mühe damit auch gelohnt hat.

Feedback ist natürlich sehr willkommen.

Kapitel 7: Bekenntnisse

Treize streckte sich bis seine Wirbel knackten und seufzte voller Wohlbehagen. Er war froh, dass er sich eine Woche frei genommen hatte und diese kostbare freie Zeit auf dem Anwesen der Familie in der Nähe von Bremen verbringen konnte. Hier gab es keine störenden Ablenkungen wie Repräsentanten von Romefeller und auch keine gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen wie irgendwelche Empfänge oder Bälle. Er hatte Lady Une die strikte Anweisung gegeben ihn in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe zu lassen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Une diese Anweisung bis jetzt sogar eingehalten.

In den letzten Wochen waren aber auch kaum Angriffe der Gundam Piloten auf die Stützpunkte von OZ zu verzeichnen gewesen. Die meisten Offiziere glaubten, dass der Pilot des Gundam 01 tatsächlich in Sibirien umgekommen war, nachdem er seinen Gundam in die Luft gejagt hatte. Doch weder Zechs noch Treize teilten diese Meinung. Der Junge hatte bestimmt überlebt und kurierte jetzt seine Verletzungen aus. Von ihm würden sie noch früh genug hören. Die Gundampiloten waren schließlich richtige Stehaufmännchen.

Treize wusste auch, dass Zechs heimlich nach dem besagten Piloten suchen ließ, ganz zu schweigen von der schon fast irrsinnigen Idee den Gundam 01 zu rekonstruieren. Oh ja, Treize wusste davon und er konnte diese Aktion nicht gutheißen. Er würde Zechs irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen darauf ansprechen. Vor allem auch, weil sich der Lieutenant damit nur Feinde in der Romefeller Stiftung machte.

Zechs, ja... Treize klopfte mit seinem Buttermesser gedankenverloren gegen den Teller des Frühstücksgedecks. Zechs war ebenfalls mit nach Deutschland gekommen. Er musste noch seine Verletzungen völlig ausheilen lassen. Der blonde Offizier hatte noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt und so dramatisch wie sein Zustand zuerst ausgesehen hatte, war er dann doch nicht gewesen.

Und jetzt befanden sie sich hier in Bremen, alleine in der großen Villa, denn Treizes Eltern verbrachten einige Tage in England und hatten ihnen ausrichten lassen, sich ein paar schöne Tage zu machen.

„Ein paar schöne Tage...", schnaubte Treize zu sich selbst. Wie konnten diese Tage schön werden, wenn er die ganze Zeit darauf achten musste Zechs nicht anzustarren. Treize wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus, er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

Gerade wollte er das Frühstückszimmer verlassen als er das Geräusch von herannahenden Schritten vernahm. Er wandte den Kopf und sah wie Zechs das Zimmer betrat, nur mit einem dunkelblauen Bademantel bekleidet, die Haare noch etwas wirr vom Schlaf. Treize konnte unter der Kleidung den Verband erkennen, den Zechs noch immer tragen musste.

Missbilligend schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um alles in der Welt brachte es Zechs nur immer wieder fertig sich in solche gefährlichen Situationen zu begeben?!

Nun, eigentlich war es ja als Pilot von OZ ein Leichtes sich in gefährliche Situationen zu bringen. Doch Treize musste Zechs ein bisschen ins Gewissen reden, damit dieser nicht allzu leichtsinnig mit seinem Leben umging. Außerdem musste Zechs auch Rücksicht auf Treizes Nerven nehmen, der jedes Mal tausend Tode starb, wenn er Zechs in einer Krisensituation wusste.

„Ich weiß.", verteidigte sich Zechs mit sanfter Stimme und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Er konnte die Tirade wohl schon erahnen ohne dass Treize auch nur ein Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Du kostest mich noch den letzten Nerv.", entgegnete Treize und schob seinem Freund den Brotkorb zu. Er beschloss dem anderen noch Gesellschaft beim Essen zu leisten.

„Willst du nichts mehr?", meinte Zechs und gähnte, dann blinzelte er verschlafen.

„Ich habe schon gegessen." Treize schlug die Zeitung auf und gab vor zu lesen. Zechs hatte ja keine Ahnung was er da für Reaktionen in ihm auslöste, wie er so unschuldig dasaß und gähnte. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem verschlafenen Blick. Es sah so unschuldig aus, so... süß. Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht das passendste Wort war.

Gerade dieser letzte Zwischenfall und Zechs´ Verletzungen hatte Treize gezeigt, wie tief seine Gefühle für den anderen Mann waren. Auf die Meldung hin, dass Zechs verwundet im Krankenhaus lag, hatte er sich zuerst auf die Toilette geflüchtet und dort einige Minuten verbracht, in der Hoffnung das starke Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, das sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Von den vielen unterdrückten Tränen der Verzweiflung ganz zu schweigen. Er war erst wieder ruhiger geworden als er Zechs im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte.

Wie sehr doch die anfängliche brüderliche Zuneigung einer leidenschaftlichen Liebe gewichen war. Jedoch war er bis jetzt immer zu feige gewesen, es Zechs zu sagen. Auch wenn er hin und wieder Andeutungen gemacht hatte, in der Hoffnung Zechs würde sie verstehen. Doch nichts, entweder verstand es Zechs tatsächlich nicht, oder er wollte die Signale nicht wahrhaben.

Außerdem gab es da noch die Gerüchte, dass Zechs und Noin während ihrer Ausbildung mehr als nur gute Freunde gewesen waren. Wenn die beiden womöglich noch immer ein Paar waren, dann wollte er sich auch nicht dazwischen drängen und Zechs mit seinen Gefühlen belasten. Er hatte die beiden ja im letzten Jahr auf dem Ball hier in Bremen gesehen.

Besagter Ball, der dazu geführt hatte, dass sich Treize und Zechs fast ein halbes Jahr lang gegenseitig ignoriert hatten. Wobei keiner so Recht wusste, was eigentlich zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

Aber wie gerne würde er seine Gefühle mit Zechs teilen. Ja, nicht nur seine Gefühle. Eigentlich noch viel mehr... Nein, er durfte da nicht wieder davon anfangen. Erst letzte Nacht hatte dies dazu geführt, dass er... Nein, nicht daran denken. Das war einfach nur peinlich! Wenn Zechs das je erfahren würde, nicht auszudenken.

„Ist irgend etwas?", Zechs hatte ihn beobachtet und Treize zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Als der Hauptakteur aus seinen feuchten Träume ihn wahrhaftig ansprach.

„Treize, Treize, Treize." Zechs schnalzte mit der Zunge, während er großzügig die Marmelade auf seinem Brötchen verteilte. „Du kannst jeden belügen und es würde niemand bemerken. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Lady Une. Aber ich kenne dich zu gut. Also heraus mit der Sprache... Wer ist es? Welche junge Dame sucht dich in deinen Träumen heim? Dabei dachte ich, du wärst aus diesem Alter heraus, in dem man die Bettlaken dermaßen missbraucht – und glaub nicht, ich hätte es nicht gehört."

Zechs´ Gesicht zeigte noch nicht einmal die Spur von Röte als er Treize auf dessen nächtliche Eskapade ansprach. Während Treize nicht mehr ganz wohl in seiner Haut war und er sich auch nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sein Gesicht nicht ein dezentes Rot zierte. Er zog es vor nicht zu antworten und blätterte die Zeitung weiter durch.

„Du schmollst? Ist es Lady Une?"

„Also bitte."

„Mhm... Die nicht mehr ganz so junge Madame Henry? Auf dem letzten Ball in Luxemburg...", mutmaßte der Lieutenant weiter.

„Milli es reicht!" Doch alles was er erreichte, war ein vergnügtes Kichern. Normalerweise würde er seinem Gegenüber irgendwie Paroli bieten, aber am Morgen war Treize noch nie in Bestform gewesen.

„Oh, da habe ich wohl einen Nerv getroffen.", treib es Zechs noch eine Spur weiter. Treize verdrehte die Augen, legte die Zeitung wieder zur Seite und schenkte sich noch Tee ein.

Er sah Zechs beim Essen zu, während er mit dem Finger über das feine Porzellan der Tasse fuhr.

„Ich habe mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Versuch vorsichtiger zu sein. Zuerst dein Herzinfarkt in Sanc und jetzt das." , wechselte Treize das Thema. „Dabei weißt du doch genau, dass du mit deinem Herz nicht einmal daran denken solltest Mobile Suits zu fliegen."

Treize erinnerte Zechs immer und immer wieder daran auch die Medizin zu nehmen und regelmäßig zu einem Arzt zu gehen, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Er hatte auch der jungen Ärztin im Krankenhaus den Hinweis gegeben, sich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

„Treize, du kannst mich nicht immer und überall beschützen. Das weißt du."

„Aber ich würde es gerne."

„Oh Treize." Zechs sah betreten auf seinen Teller und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „So war es schon immer, nicht wahr? Schon immer wolltest du mich beschützen."

„Warum macht du überhaupt noch weiter? Warum kämpft du noch? Du hattest deine Rache. Du hast schon längst den Mörder deiner Eltern getötet." Treize wusste, dass Zechs selbst den Kommandant des Hauptquartiers in Luxemburg, Lieutenant General O'Neguil, während der Invasion getötet hatte. O'Neguil war es damals gewesen, der der Allianz den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte an der pazifistischen Nation Sanc ein Exempel zu statuieren als blutige Warnung für alle Nationen, die sich gegen die Allianz auflehnen wollten.

„Für mich gibt es nichts mehr Anderes außer den Kampf. Was sollte ich denn sonst tun?"

„Du bist immer noch der Thronerbe von Sanc. Die Allianz hat es versäumt die Verfassung von Sanc zu ändern, so dass du rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf den Thron hast. Du bist immer noch Milliardo Peacecraft. Du weißt doch besser als jeder andere, dass es Leute gibt, die es sehr begrüßen würden, wenn du dich öffentlich zu erkennen gibst." Treize spielte auf die Gruppe von Terroristen an, die damals die Pearsonpapiere in Stockholm beschlagnahmt hatten. Es waren allesamt ehemalige Bewohner von Sanc gewesen, die so ihrem Volk und Land helfen wollten und sie hatten keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie Zechs als ihren Anführer akzeptieren würden.

„Das ist ein schlechter Witz Treize, ein sehr schlechter Witz." Zechs gute Laune war jetzt endgültig verflogen und er starrte verdrießlich auf sein Frühstück.

Fast augenblicklich tat es Treize leid, dass er dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte. Zechs trug noch immer schwer an seinem Erbe. Der junge Lieutenant glaubte, dass er den Namen seiner Geburt mit jedem Tag, den er kämpfte, mehr und mehr beschmutzte.

Noch während er überlegte, wie er die Wogen wieder glätten sollte, hob Zechs den Kopf und blickte ihn mit einem schmerzlichen Blick an.

„Außerdem, wie kann ich bei dir sein, wenn ich nicht mehr Zechs Merquise bin? Milliardo kann nicht für den Anführer von OZ kämpfen. Aber Zechs kann es. Nur so kann ich bei dir bleiben."

„Wieso willst du für mich kämpfen? Ich würde das nie von dir verlangen."

Zechs verzog den Mund zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln, wollte etwas darauf antworten, schwieg dann aber.

Ebenso schweigend trank Treize seinen Tee aus, wartete dann noch bis Zechs sein Frühstück beendet hatte und schickte sich dann an wieder nach oben zu gehen. Gerade wollte er durch die Tür gehen, als er hörte wie Zechs den Stuhl zurückschob und auf ihn zu ging.

Treize wandte sich noch einmal um. „Wenn du nur wegen mir Mitglied von OZ bist, nur wegen mir jeden Tag in den Tallgeese steigst. Das alles nur wegen mir, dann..." Er holte tief Luft. „Dann hör auf damit." Er wartete gar nicht auf Zechs´ Antwort, sondern ging einfach aus dem Zimmer.

Er war schon halb die Treppe zu seinen Räumen hinaufgegangen da kam Zechs hinter ihm her gestürmt. „Was soll das heißen, ich solle OZ verlassen?", verlangte dieser zu wissen.

„Zechs, wie kann ich so etwas annehmen? Wie könnte ich das mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dass du das alles mir zu liebe tust?"

„Wäre das so schlimm?"

„Ich will es nicht." Nein, wie denn auch, wenn es die Möglichkeit gab, dass Zechs den Krieg unbeschadet überleben konnte. Einfach indem er seinen Dienst quittierte.

„So einfach machst du es dir?" Zechs kam die Treppe hinauf. „So einfach stößt du mich weg?!"

Treize entging nicht der teils wütende, teil verzweifelte Ton in der Stimme. Schließlich drehte er sich um, Zechs stand direkt unter ihm und sah ihn mit diesen hellblauen Augen an, die so voller Schmerz waren, dass es Treize selbst weh tat.

„Ich sterbe jedes Mal tausend Tode, wenn du in der Schlacht bist und wieder einmal dein Leben riskierst, so als ob es nichts wert wäre. Glaubst du, das will ich für dich? Das ist mehr als ich ertragen kann. Ich will dass du glücklich bist, dass du ein normales Leben leben kannst, wie jeder andere Mensch..."

Noch bevor er reagieren oder auch nur weitersprechen konnte, hatte der Lieutenant schon die Arme um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ihn an sich gezogen. So dass Treize beinahe die Treppenstufe hinuntergestolpert wäre.

„Zechs?" Unsicher legte er eine Hand auf den blonden Haarschopf.

„Weißt du, was ich getan habe? Letzte Nacht als ich dich stöhnen gehört habe? Willst du es wissen?", wisperte es leise von unten. „Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich dafür verantwortlich wäre, dass ich der Grund für deine Lust bin. Oh Treize. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe und jetzt sagst du, ich soll gehen..."

Treize wollte schier das Herz zerspringen als er diese Worte vernahm. „Sag das noch einmal."

„Du hast es doch gehört.", gab Zechs gequält von sich.

„Ich fürchte, dass es nur ein Traum war. Sag das noch einmal mein Prinz.", flüsterte er und zog Zechs zu sich heran. „Sag es.", forderte er nochmals.

„Ich liebe dich.", bekannte Zechs schließlich.

Treize fühlte sich trunken vor Freude und konnte nicht anders als breit zu lächeln, fordernd schob er sich noch näher an Zechs heran und keine Sekunde später hatten sich ihre Lippen gefunden. Dies war kein zärtlicher, sanfter Kuss, sondern war so stürmisch und hart als ob es um ihrer beider Leben ginge.

„Gehen wir... in mein Zimmer?", stieß Treize mühsam hervor und spürte bereits eine Welle der Erregung, die drohte ihn völlig zu übermannen. Nur mit Mühe drückte er sich ein paar Zentimeter von Zechs weg und sah seinen Freund an. Zechs schien es so ähnlich zu gehen wie ihm selbst. Der junge Lieutenant atmete so schnell wie nach einem Dauerlauf und eine leichte Röte überzog seinen Hals und kroch die edlen Gesichtszüge empor.

Treize ging ein paar Schritte weiter, drehte sich dann um und hielt Zechs seine Hand hin. Zechs ergriff sie und während sie gemeinsam in Treizes Zimmer gingen, konnte dieser an nichts anderes denken als dass es jetzt tatsächlich passiert! Es war unglaublich. Es war doch passiert, nach all der Zeit. Sie beide hatten endlich das ausgesprochen, was so lange im Verborgenen geruht hatte.

Zechs schloss die schwere Holztür hinter ihnen und Treize vernahm das leise Klicken des Schlosses. Schließlich standen sie beide unschlüssig in dem geräumigen Zimmer, ihre Blicke wanderten immer und immer wieder über den Körper des anderen und streiften wie beiläufig das Bett, das zu ihrer Rechten stand.

Schließlich konnte es Treize keine weitere Sekunde mehr aushalten ohne seine Hände auf diese leicht gebräunte Haut zu legen, nicht die Wärme und das lebendige Pulsieren darunter spüren zu können. Wieder lagen sie sich in den Armen und ihre hungrigen Lippen fanden sich erneut. So wie sie eng umschlungen da standen, war es für Treize nicht weiter schwierig zu spüren, wie erregt Zechs bereits war – und ihm ging es nicht viel anders.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen oder die Augen zu öffnen, tastete er sich an Zechs´ Körper hinab und knotete den Gürtel des Morgenmantels auf. Die Bandagen des Verbandes verdeckten den größten Teil von Zechs´ Rippen und Bauch und waren nur ein störendes Hindernis.

Wohl oder übel musste Treize doch den Kuss unterbrechen und starrte auf den Verband, ließ seine Hände sanft über Zechs´ Bauch hinauf zu seiner Brust wandern, während er überlegte, wie er die Bandagen am schnellsten entfernen konnte. Vielleicht wäre der Brieföffner, der dort auf dem Schreibtisch lag, scharf genug um sich durch zu schneiden...

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gezogen und Treize lächelte verzückt als er sah wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf Zechs´ Brust bildete und sich die Brustwarzen, die sich dunkel von der übrigen Haut abhoben, zu festen Knospen wandelten. Treize umkreiste sie in einem weitläufigen Kreis und wurde sich bewusst, dass Zechs daraufhin noch schneller atmete und sich seine Fingernägel schon beinahe schmerzhaft in Treizes Oberarme krallten.

Treize wiederholte die Bewegung mit seinen Fingern und saugte dabei sanft an Zechs´ Unterlippe. Plötzlich durchfuhr den Lieutenant ein heftiges Zucken und er gab dabei einen Laut von sich, der sich anhörte als wäre ihm das Herz gebrochen. Daraufhin wurde sein Körper schlaff und er lehnte schwer an Treize, der ein kleines, amüsiertes Lächeln nicht völlig unterdrücken konnte als ihm klar wurde, was gerade mit Zechs passiert war.

„Oh, diese Jugend." Treize konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten und musste Zechs ein bisschen aufziehen. „Als ich noch in deinem Alter war, konnte ich mich auch nicht zurückhalten.", witzelte er und ließ sich auf dem Teppich zu ihren Füßen nieder. Dabei zog er Zechs einfach mit sich, der sich nicht weiter wehrte und seinen Kopf auf Treizes Schulter gebettet hatte.

„Das ist nicht witzig.", murmelte Zechs beschämt und richtete sich etwas auf, damit er in Treizes Augen sehen konnte. „So viel älter bist du jetzt auch nicht. Und tu nicht so, als ob dir das noch nie passiert wäre."

„Ich glaube schon, dass ich etwas mehr Erfahrung habe."

„Angeber."

Treize lachte wieder. Wie von selbst berührten seine Finger die langen Strähnen von Zechs´ Haaren. Sie waren so seidig weich und rochen ein wenig nach Sandelholz. Die hellen, blonden Haare, diese hellblauen, fast schon eisigen Augen, die schlanke Nase und dieser wundervolle Mund, dessen Lippen mittlerweile leicht geschwollen waren von den leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Alles wirkte so zerbrechlich an ihm. Treize konnte sich in diesem Moment kaum vorstellen, dass dies der Mann war, der mit solcher Präzision tödlicher Manöver mit seinem Tallgeese vollführen konnte, dass dies der Mann war, der O'Neguil in Luxemburg ohne zu zögern erschossen hatte.

Nein, in diesen Augenblicken war Zechs einfach nur ein wunderschöner, junger Mann, der völlig überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen war und in diesen Augenblicken konnten sie beide sämtliche Masken ablegen. Es gab nur sie beide und ihre Gefühle zueinander, mehr nicht, aber auch nicht weniger.

„Es ist kalt.", bemerkte Zechs. „Gehen wir ins Bett." Er stand auf und ließ den Morgenmantel zu Boden fallen, dann wandte er Treize den Rücken zu und fasste seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, hob sie hoch, so dass Treize die Pflaster erkennen konnte, mit denen der Verband gehalten wurde. „Hilfst du mir?", fragte Zechs mit sanfter Stimme und diesem leichten Akzent, der so typisch war für die Bewohner von Sanc. Normalerweise achtete Zechs peinlich genau auf seine Aussprache, so dass niemand seine wahre Herkunft auch nur erahnen konnte.

Auch Treize erhob sich, streifte seinen eigenen Mantel ab und zog die Pflaster ab, dann begann er den Verband abzuwickeln.

„Ich muss zugeben, es ist ein bisschen wie Weihnachten und Geschenke auspacken." Diesen Kommentar konnte er sich nicht verkneifen und Zechs schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Oberschenkel.

Treize lachte nur wieder und mit jeder Sekunde die verging, mit jedem Stückchen Haut, das er unter dem Verband freilegte, wuchs seine Leidenschaft und Begehren.

Und dann, endlich! Endlich konnte Treize seinen Geliebten umarmen, schlang die Arme um dessen Schultern und drückte Zechs einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl wie sich ihre nackten Körper berührten und kein störender Stoff war mehr zwischen ihnen, der diesen intimen Kontakt versagt hätte.

„Wie lange willst du noch so mitten im Zimmer stehen?", beschwerte sich Zechs nach einer kleinen Weile und versuchte einen Schritt nach vorne zu treten doch Treize hing an ihm, wie ein schwerer Klotz.

„So lange wie ich will.", bestimmte Treize und widmete sich jetzt hingebungsvoll Zechs´ rechtem Ohrläppchen, das schon eine bedenklich rote Färbung angenommen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe."

„Wovon hast du geträumt? Mir das Ohr abzukauen?"

Treize ließ einen frustrierten Seufzer von sich hören. „Wie kann man nur so unromantisch sein!"

„Mit ist kalt.", beschwerte sich Zechs schon zum zweiten Mal und drängte in Richtung Bett.

„Mhm." Treize reckte den Kopf noch etwas weiter nach vorne und strich mit einem Finger wieder über die aufgerichteten Knospen seines Partners. „Ja, das sehe ich.", bemerkte er kichernd.

„Du bist unmöglich." Zechs hielt sein Handgelenk fest und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Man könnte meinen, du bist betrunken."

„Deine Schuld. Nur deine.", raunte Treize bevor sie sich wieder küssten, aber dieses Mal überließ er Zechs nur allzu gerne die Oberhand, öffnete bereitwillig seine Lippen.

Treize wusste nachher nicht mehr wie sie es ins Bett geschafft hatten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war Zechs mehr als bereit sich ihm hinzugeben. Erstaunt blickte Treize auf seinen Geliebten herab und war mehr als gerührt über diesen Vertrauensbeweis. Doch er sah auch Zechs´ Bedenken und einen leichten Anflug von Nervosität.

„Entspann dich.", riet Treize deshalb und streichelte Zechs beruhigend über die Arme.

„Das sagt sich so leicht. Bin gespannt, wie du dich verhalten würdest, wenn du kurz davor bist von einem Mann... Ähm, er sieht so groß aus.", schloss Zechs dann lahm.

Verdutzt blickte Treize an sich herab, dann gewann sein Humor die Oberhand. „Soll ich das etwa als Kompliment auffassen?", scherzte er.

Zechs lachte unsicher. „Ich sag wohl immer die falschen Sachen, was?"

„Nein. Nein, das tust du nicht." Treize beugte sich näher zu Zechs hinab. „Sag so etwas nicht. Du sagst genau die richtigen Dinge. Das liebe ich so an dir."

„Vertrau mir.", bat Treize nach einer kleinen Pause. „Wir kriegen das schon hin. Auch, wenn ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Erfahrung. Ich will dir nicht weh tun." In der Tat hatten weder Treize noch Zechs irgendwelchen sexuellen Kontakte mit Männern gehabt... bis zu diesem Tag. Auch wenn es an der Akademie öfters vorkam, dass die jungen Kadetten sich einander nahe kamen. Kein Wunder, wenn man in der Pubertät war und zu viele aufgestaute Hormone besaß.

Doch sie beide hatten wohl eher zu der Sorte gehört, die diesem Stau alleine unter der Bettdecke Abhilfe geschaffen hatten.

„Du wirst mir nicht weh tun. Aber fang jetzt an, sonst verliere ich noch die Nerven.", bekannte Zechs freimütig.

Dies war nun wiederum kein Problem, denn Treize konnte es auf einmal gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Mit schrecklich zitternden Fingern streifte er sich das Kondom über, das er noch irgendwo in seinem Nachttisch gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig, aber doch mit einer gewissen Beherztheit drang er in Zechs ein.

Er musste die Augen schließen, konnte es nicht glauben, dass dies einfach nicht nur ein irrer Traum war. So wie letzte Nacht.

Für Zechs war es jedoch anscheinend nicht ganz so traumhaft. Und den Fluch, den er benutzte war auch alles andere als himmlisch. „...Treize... halt still, das tut verdammt weh."

Erschrocken hielt Treize inne und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Tut mir leid. Ich..."

„Halt einfach still. Gib mir etwas Zeit.", stöhnte Zechs und versuchte sich irgendwie zu entspannen. Auch wenn es schwierig war, so verhielt sich Treize völlig ruhig und gab Zechs so viel Zeit wie dieser benötigte.

„Besser?" Treize stellte fest, dass seine eigene Stimme schon beinahe einem Schnurren glich.

„Mhm.", machte Zechs und grinste ihn an. Anscheinend war er jetzt auf den Geschmack gekommen. „Mach weiter."

„Das ging aber schnell.", beschwerte sich Zechs mit einer gewissen Spur von spöttischem Humor drei Minuten später. Schlang aber nichtsdestotrotz die Arme um Treizes Schultern und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt.

„Warum musst du dich auch so verdammt gut anfühlen?!", versucht Treize sich und sein Mangel an Standhaftigkeit zu verteidigen.

Zechs hingegen schien alle anfänglichen Bedenken über Bord geworfen zu haben, denn er drückte Treize nun auf das Bett und setzte sich auf ihn. Dies alles schaffte er sogar noch ohne ihren so engen und intimen Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Und so saß er nun auf Treize und blickte ihn mit einem unnachahmlichen Ausdruck voller Leidenschaft an. Kein Wunder, dass Treize eine erneute Erektion entwickelte und sich vornahm dieses Mal etwas länger durchzuhalten.

Sein Partner hingegen setzte sich noch weiter zurück um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Engel.", entfuhr es Treize unwillkürlich. „Wie auf einem Altarbild." Die Sonne schien nämlich gerade durch das Fenster von Treizes Zimmer und ihre Strahlen fingen sich in den hellblonden Haaren und gaben Zechs so etwas wie eine leuchtende Aura.

„Ein reichlich gotteslästerliches Altarbild.", erwiderte Zechs mit geschlossenen Augen, so als ob er diese Momente bis auf das letzte auskosten wollte. Dann streckte er sich etwas in die Höhe nur um sich dann wieder auf Treize niederzulassen. „Aber womöglich würde es mehr Kirchenbesucher anlocken."

Treize versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Warum bringst du mich immer in den unpassendsten Momenten zum Lachen! Wir versuchen hier gerade Sex zu haben!"

„Was heißt den hier „versuchen"?" Zechs öffnete nun endlich wieder seine Augen und beugte sich zu Treize hinab. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du das so an mir liebst, dass ich dich in den unpassendsten Momenten zum Lachen bringen kann."

‚Das und noch so viel mehr.', dachte Treize und obwohl er die Worte nicht laut aussprach, ihm schien als ob sie Zechs trotzdem vernommen hatte. Denn dieser blickte ihn mit einem unaussprechlichen Blick voller Zärtlichkeit an. Und Treize wusste, nur ihn würde Zechs je mit diesem Blick ansehen. Dies war alles nur für ihn.

Ja, in diesen Minuten gab es nur sie beide. Alle Sorgen und Probleme, mit denen Treize und Zechs jeden Tag zu kämpfen hatten. Dies alles war jetzt vergessen. Selbst, wenn jetzt in diesen Momenten eine Kolonie auf die Erde stützen oder ein Gundam vor dem Schlafzimmerfenster auftauchen würde. Es wäre nebensächlich für sie.

„Und, wie ist es, wenn ein Traum endlich in Erfüllung geht?", erkundigte sich ein ziemlich schläfriger Zechs und tastete nach Treizes Hand. Wie von selbst, verschränkten sich ihre Finger, so als ob sie ein Gebet sprechen wollten.

„Das schönste Gefühl auf Erden.", antwortete Treize und dies mit tiefster Überzeugung.

„Ja, das ist es." Zechs lächelte und drehte sich zu ihm um, so dass sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten.

„War ich zu grob?"

„Es ging schon." Zechs´ Lächeln wurde breiter und er lehnte sich noch näher an Treize heran. „Ich werde es dir morgen zeigen.", versprach er und küsste Treize kurz auf die Lippen bevor sie beide in einen tiefen Schlummer fielen, erschöpft von den Geschehnissen dieses Morgens.

„Wie dumm wir doch waren!" Treize schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und blieb stehen, lehnte sich an den Stamm einer über hundert Jahre alten Eiche, die im Park des Anwesens der Khushrenadas stand. Man erzählte sich der Stammvater ihres Adelsgeschlechts wäre damals unter diesem Baum gezeugt worden. Seine eigenen Eltern warfen sich jedes Mal verliebte Blick zu, wenn sie an dieser bestimmten Eiche vorbei spazierten. So dass Treize die nicht ganz unbegründete Vermutung hegte, dass auch sein Leben unter diesem Baum begonnen hatte.

Zechs wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte wehmütig. Sie standen mitten in einem Krieg. Die Allianz wurde überall auf der Erde in ihre letzten Stützpunkte zurückgedrängt, doch noch immer leisteten ihre Soldaten erbitterten Widerstand. Auch wenn viele Nationen, vor allem jene in Europa, die Herrschaft von OZ begrüßten und die Organisation großzügig finanziell unterstützten, so konnte dies nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie noch weit von einem wirklichen Frieden auf der Erde entfernt waren.

Außerdem bereiteten Treize die Tendenzen der Romefeller Stiftung immer größeres Kopfzerbrechen. Die Stiftung wollte nach den Sternen greifen, der Kolonien habhaft werden. Außerdem bevorzugte der Chefingenieur Tubarov programmierbare Kampfmaschinen, die ohne einen Pilot in das Gefecht ziehen konnten.

Treize befürchtete, dass selbst er nicht in der Lage wäre Romefeller die Zügel anzulegen. Zu viele Adlige standen hinter Dermail, dem Kopf der Stiftung. Doch so lange Treize mit OZ noch Erfolge vorweisen und seine Truppen einen Sieg nach dem anderen erringen konnten. So würden sie ihn noch nicht angreifen, wenn er gegen die Ideen der Stiftung anging. Doch was, wenn OZ von den Gundams noch weiter unter Druck gesetzt wurde? Oder die Nationen gegen OZ genauso anfingen zu rebellieren, wie gegen die Allianzherrschaft?

Ja, sie standen im Krieg und dies bedeutete auch, dass er und Zechs wieder in ihre gewohnten Rollen schlüpften mussten. Treize musste wieder den eleganten, eloquenten Colonel spielen, der für viele von Romefeller zu einem Retter Menschheit geworden war – zumindest bis jetzt. Und Zechs...?

Zechs war der kalte Soldat, der seine Gefühle stets unter seiner Maske verbarg. Der Mann, der von vielen als ‚Lightning Baron' geschätzt und respektiert, von anderen als ‚Mörder der eigenen Soldaten' verachtete wurde.

Doch in beiden Rollen gab es keinen Platz für ihre gegenseitige Liebe. Womöglich musste er Zechs bereits morgen einen Befehl erteilen, der den sicheren Tod für den Lieutenant bedeuten könnte. Oh, wie fürchtete er sich vor dem morgigen Tag! Wie gern hätte er die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie auf dem Anwesen verbracht hatten noch verlängert. Hätte gerne noch einmal diese kostbaren Stunden der letzten Nächte durchlebt.

„Wenn wir früher zu unseren Gefühlen gestanden hätten, dann..."

„Was dann?", unterbrach ihn Zechs, seufzte und trat neben ihm. Er streichelte Treize über die Wange. „Es hat doch keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken. Das macht alles nur noch schwerer.", belehrte Zechs mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Aber wir hätten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können." Treize hielt Zechs´ Handgelenk fest und neigte den Kopf um einen Kuss auf die Finger zu drücken.

Sanft löste sich Zechs aus seinem Griff. „Morgen um 0800 müssen wir aufbrechen. Also nutzen wir diese Zeit lieber und gehen zurück." Damit drehte er sich schon in Richtung Villa um, besann sich dann aber und warf Treize abermals einen Blick zu. „Jetzt mach nicht so ein langes Gesicht Treize. Wer sagt denn, dass wir uns in Luxemburg nicht ab und zu vor den Dienstbesprechungen drücken können?!"

„Diese Idee hat durchaus ihren Reiz."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Der Anfang vom Ende I

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner Fanfiction.

Teil: 9

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 18

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kapitel 8: Der Anfang vom Ende I

Treize hielt völlig still, holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen. Er spielte mit seiner Beute und kostete diesen letzten Augenblick vor dem finalen Angriff aus. Natürlich hätte er es schon längst beenden können, aber das wäre zu leicht gewesen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder für einen schmalen Spalt und stieß dann zu.

Zechs ließ ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich hören und warf den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Der junge Mann atmete bereits jetzt so schwer wie nach einem Marathon und verschwitzte Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. „Treize... verdammt... mach jetzt.", brachte er mit sichtlicher Mühe hervor.

„Oh diese Ungeduld der Jugend.", lachte Treize und zog sich wieder etwas zurück, küsste Zechs stattdessen ausgiebig auf den Mund und war damit nicht gerade unschuldig, was die Atemnot des Lieutenant anging.

„Weißt du...", begann er nach dem Kuss und berührte dann mit einem Finger Zechs´ Lippen. „Wir alten Männer lassen es gerne etwas ruhiger angehen."

Wieder ein Stoß und wieder ein Stöhnen.

„Nur, weil ich gesagt habe, dass du schon 26 bist." Zechs´ Stimme zitterte hörbar. „Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht... Treize!" Urplötzlich verlagerte sich Zechs´ Stimme eine Oktave nach oben und seine Hände griffen beinahe krampfhaft in das Bettlaken als Treize mit seiner Fingerspitze einem gewissen Körperteil zu nahe gekommen war.

Doch Treize ließ sich nicht beirren und spielte das Spiel noch etwas weiter. Wieder ein Stoß und dann ein Zurückweichen. Genügend um Zechs um den Verstand zu bringen, aber nicht ausreichend ihm die letzte Gunst zu gewähren. Und da mochte Zechs auch noch so viel betteln und flehen, heute würde Treize hart bleiben – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Erst als Zechs nicht mehr war als ein zitterndes Etwas, ließ Treize seine Selbstbeherrschung fallen und betrachtete während er sich selber immer mehr dem Höhepunkt näherte, wie Zechs völlig fassungslos die Augen aufriss, sein Körper sich anspannte und sein Mund einen lautlosen Schrei von sich gab. Nur um danach wie ein Toter in die Laken zurückzufallen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Treize selbst verspürte dieses Gefühl des vollständigen Loslassens. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm als ob er sich aus seinem Körper gelöst hätte.

Ein paar Minuten später rührte sich Zechs und rückte etwas von Treize ab. „War das wirklich nötig?", fragte er leise und atmete noch immer mit einem erhöhten Tempo.

„Ich brauchte etwas, über das ich morgen bei der Konferenz fantasieren kann.", gab Treize zurück und schob sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf. Für eine Weile lagen sie noch so da und Treize konnte deutlich die leicht pfeifenden Atemzüge seines Geliebten hören – Zechs war etwas erkältet. Kein Wunder, war der Lieutenant noch vor wenigen Tagen in Ägypten gewesen und hatte den abrupten Klimawechsel nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden.

„Das bekommst du zurück, mit Zinsen.", drohte Zechs und kniff Treize kraftlos in die Seite. „Irgendwann," , er seufzte. „... wenn ich wieder meine Knochen spüre."

Treize blickte verstohlen auf seine Uhr, dann wieder auf den Chefingenieur der Romefeller Stiftung. Tubarov schien nicht zu bemerken, dass die Hälfte der Offiziere und Repräsentanten der Stiftung, die um den Tisch versammelt saßen, eingeschlafen waren.

Doch wie sich Treize zugestehen musste, er konnte sie verstehen und beneidete sie auch darum, denn ihm war es nicht vergönnt einfach so wegzudämmern.

Obwohl er doch eigentlich viel Zeit und Muse zum Fantasieren hatte, so wie er sich in der letzten Nacht das vorgenommen hatte, die monotone, krächzende Stimme des Ingenieurs verdarb einem sogar diesen Spaß.

Zechs, der neben Treize saß, kritzelte auf seinen Sitzungsunterlagen herum und als Treize einen genaueren Blick darauf warf, konnte er sehen, dass sich der Lieutenant in einem dieser japanischen Zahlenrätsel versuchte.

‚Auch eine Möglichkeit die Zeit totzuschlagen.', dachte sich Treize. Doch da ihm die Hingabe an solche denksportlichen Übungen fehlte, versuchte er sich wieder auf die Rede des Ingenieurs zu konzentrieren.

Was er aber auch schon bald wieder aufgab. Der Mann hatte einfach keine Ahnung von den Bedürfnissen und Wünschen der Piloten. Treize wettete den Sold eines ganzen Monats, dass Ingenieur auch noch nie in einem Mobile Suit gesessen hatte, sonst würde er nicht solchen Stuss von sich geben.

Der Höhepunkt an Absurdität war diese neue Idee von Tubarov: Unbemannte Mobile Suits kämpfen zu lassen. Der reine Wahnwitz.

Die technischen Möglichkeiten waren gewiss gegeben, aber so etwas widersprach einfach seiner Auffassung von einem guten Kampf. Mehr noch, wenn die Menschen nur noch Maschinen in den Krieg schickten, dann verloren sie endgültig den Realitätssinn und würden nicht mehr erfahren wie schrecklich der Krieg war. Doch genau dies war es doch was die Menschen dazu brachte sich für den Frieden einzusetzen.

Er würde sich Tubarov in aller Ruhe einmal vornehmen und mit ihm diese Idee erörtern. Falls Tubarov jedoch für vernünftige Argumente nicht zugänglich war, würden sich auch noch andere Mittel und Wege finden lassen ihn ruhig zu stellen. Vielleicht mit einer Versetzung auf den Mond oder auf eine abgelegene Kolonie.

Treizes Blick wanderte die Wand des Sitzungssaals entlang, womit konnte er sich denn noch beschäftigen? Zechs neben ihm seufzte kurz, es klang eindeutig genervt, und Treize sah, dass der Lieutenant begann ein neues Gitter auf das Blatt zu zeichnen und es mit Zahlen zu füllen. Dabei fielen ihm ein paar Strähnen über die Schulter, die Zechs dann wieder zurückschob.

Wie gern Treize seine Finger durch diese Strähnen gleiten ließ. Sie waren wie Seide und es faszinierte ihn zu beobachten, wie sie im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. Zechs mochte Kerzen und Treize tat ihm gern den Gefallen und stellte sie in seinem Schlafzimmer auf, wenn sie dort die Abendstunden verbrachten... oder die Wochenenden... oder auch ab und zu die kurzen Mittagspausen.

Gut einmal hatte er die Vorhänge in Brand gesetzt, aber zu sehen wie Zechs daraufhin völlig nackt in die Abstellkammer gesprintet war und den Feuerlöscher geholt hatte, das war die Aufregung und den verkohlten Stoff wert gewesen. Treizes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem verstohlenen Lächeln. Überhaupt, wer hätte gedacht, dass Zechs so auf diesen Romantikkram abfahren würde: Kerzen im Schlafzimmer, seidene Bettlaken mit Rosenblätter bestreut, ausgiebige Stunden in der Badewanne. - Nein, die waren nicht so angenehm, danach sahen Treizes Hände immer so verschrumpelt aus wie bei einem Hundertjährigen; von den Blütenblättern einmal abgesehen, die den Abfluss verstopften.

Aus Gründen der Recherche hatte Treize seiner Assistentin einen dieser schwülen Erotikromane aus dem Schreibtisch geklaut. Lady Une las diese Dinger in jeder ihrer Pause, auch wenn sie dies nie offen zugeben würde. Aber so wirklich brauchbar waren die Anregungen darin nicht gewesen, die er sich geholte hatte.

Die Sache mit der Schlagsahne wäre beinahe in einem Desaster geendet, weil Treize fast die Finger in die Rührmaschine gebracht hatte. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Küchengeräte so gefährlich waren! Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Zechs sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte als Treize ihm seinen misslungenen Versuch der Sahnezubereitung gebeichtet hatte.

Und die Sache mit dem Vanilleeis... Nun, das war recht reizvoll gewesen. Der Nachteil hatte allerdings darin bestanden, dass sie beide hatten duschen gehen müssen nachdem die Dose leer war. Der Roman hatte nämlich keine Auskunft darüber gegeben, dass man sich danach so klebrig anfühlte wie ein lebendes Honigbonbon. Apropos Honig, das war eine ganz bescheuerte Idee gewesen. Vielleicht wenn sich Zechs vorher rasiert hätte, aber so... Zechs hatte sich ganze drei Tage lang geweigert Treizes Finger auch nur in die Nähe seiner Unterhose kommen zu lassen.

Mittlerweile hatte Zechs es wohl endgültig aufgegeben sein Zahlenrätsel zu knacken und legte den Kugelschreiber zur Seite. Stattdessen schien er unter dem Tisch etwas an seinem Kommunikator herum zu drücken. Treize sah es Zechs an, dass dem der Vortrag von Tubarov genau so auf die Nerven ging wie ihm selbst.

Wie lange der Mann wohl noch reden konnte? Gingen ihm nicht bald die Folien seiner Präsentation aus?

Plötzlich ertönte der zornige Alarmton eines Kommunikators und riss damit alle Teilnehmer, die im Reich der Träume gewandelt waren, aus ihrem Schlummer. Selbst Treize zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Zechs hingegen lächelte entschuldigend und hob das Gerät mit einer verzweifelt wirkenden Geste nach oben, dann verließ sofort den Raum. Es wirkte wie eine Flucht.

Treize warf seinem Untergebenen wütende Blicke nach, denn jetzt verstand er, was Zechs mit dem Kommunikator getan hatte. Warum war er selbst nicht früher darauf gekommen und hatte die Alarmfunktion des Gerätes eingeschaltet und dies als Vorwand benutzt der Konferenz zu entfliehen?

Verdammt und jetzt konnte er schlecht das Gleiche tun. Außerdem war es kindisch, nein, so etwas würde er nicht tun. Er war pflichtbewusst und das Mustervorbild eines guten Offiziers. Er würde jetzt Tubarov zuhören und sich überlegen, wie man dem Mann am besten den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen konnte.

Doch nach weiteren zehn Minuten war sein Vorsatz schon gebrochen und der nächste Alarm tönte durch den Konferenzsaal. Treize holte seinen Kommunikator hervor und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben, so als ob irgendeine wichtige Meldung auf dem Display zu lesen wäre. Als Tubarov Treize missbilligend anblickte, zuckte er nur mit der Schulter. „Die Pflicht ruft."

Sobald er den Saal verlassen hatte, atmete er tief durch. Warum musste er so etwas tun?! Er war Anführer von OZ, einer der mächtigsten Männer auf der Erde. Er befehligte ganze Armeen und hatte die Allianz gestürzt. Warum musste er dann auf solche Konferenzen gehen?

Treize ging einen Stock tiefer und suchte dort die nächste Toilette auf. Er schloss die Tür der Kabine und setzte sich auf den heruntergeklappten Deckel der Kloschüssel, wobei er das Kinn in die Hand stützte. Wie lange mochte er sich wohl hier herum drücken können, ohne dass es gleich auffiel?

Während er noch über diese Frage nachgrübelte, hörte er von der Kabine neben ihm ein leises Rascheln von Kleidung und noch dazu ein ihm nur allzu vertrautes Seufzen.

So leise wie möglich stellte er sich auf die Kloschüssel und spähte über die Trennwand, dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge. „Ich habe ja schon vieles erlebt auf Toiletten. Soldaten die Drogen nehmen, mit Drogen dealen, Sex haben oder sich einen runterholen, aber dass jemand mit einem dermaßen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck einen Schokoladenriegel auf einer Toilette isst, das habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Zechs blickte nach oben und lächelte amüsiert. „Willst du auch einen?", bot er kollegial an.

Treize lachte nur und stieg von seinem Podest. „Ja, lass mich rein."

So standen sie gemeinsam in der kleinen Kabine und jeder nibbelte an einem Riegel.

„Hast du heute Nachmittag noch Dienst?", fragte Treize den anderen und dieser verneinte, was Treize mit einem freudigen Lächeln quittierte.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?"

„Zu mir. Meine Quartiere sind größer.", meinte Treize und knüllte die Folie der Schokolade zusammen und steckte sie dann in seine Tasche.

„Müssen wir wirklich wieder gehen?", stöhnte Zechs. „Nie sind die Gudampiloten da, wenn man sie braucht. Was würde ich jetzt für einen Angriff geben!"

„Ich fürchte, da ist nichts zu machen. Aber zuerst..." Treize trat näher an den Lieutenant heran und drückte ihn sanft an die Wand. „... Du hast da etwas Schokolade." Und dann küsste er den fraglichen Mundwinkel.

Himmel, genau das brauchte er jetzt. Treize schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. Zechs zog ihn näher an sich und erwiderte diese Liebkosung nur allzu begierig.

Zu gerne hätte Treize noch mehr getan, aber sie mussten vernünftig bleiben. Es war eine Sache sich in den Quartieren zu treffen, aber etwas anderes an solch öffentlichen Orten wie den Toiletten. Außerdem waren auch viel zu viele Leute von Romefeller auf dem Gelände und Romefeller war nicht gerade eine Organisation, die man als fortschrittlich und aufgeschlossen bezeichnen konnte.

Außerdem würde es Treizes Ansehen nur schaden und den Respekt, den ihm die Soldaten entgegenbrachten würde auch schwinden. Nein, ihre Beziehung musste geheim bleiben.

Zum Glück sah Zechs dies genauso, auch wenn es ihm mehr zu schaffen machte als Treize. Gerade kürzlich war Zechs außer sich gewesen als Treize mit Lady Une auf einem Ball getanzt und geflirtet hatte.

Doch Treize hielt es für besser, dass sich die Leute über eine mögliche Beziehung zu ihm und Une den Mund zerrissen als Verdacht schöpften, dass er mit dem Lightning Baron ins Bett ging.

Noch ein paar Minuten standen sie beide aneinander gelehnt dar und genossen einfach die Präsenz des anderen. Zechs strich ihm über die Haare und Treize fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und geborgen. Wertvolle, kostbare Minuten, bevor sie wieder zurückkehren mussten. Bevor sie sich wieder über jede ihrer Gesten im Klaren sein mussten, denn jede noch so zufällige Berührung konnte sie in Teufels Küche bringen.

Später an diesem Tag trafen sie sich wie verabredet in Treizes Quartier. Sie lümmelten faul auf der Couch herum und schauten fern.

Zechs hatte den Kopf auf Treizes Schoß gebettet und er selbst kratzte die letzten Reste Karamelleis aus der Dose.

„Als erstes werde ich morgen mit Tubarov reden.", meinte Treize zwischen zwei Löffeln. „Die Idee mit den Mobile Dolls gefällt mir überhaupt nicht."

„Das hättest du mir früher sagen sollen.", beschwerte sich Zechs und öffnete den Mund um eine kleine Portion Eis zu ergattern.

Noch am Ende der Konferenz hatte Zechs Tubarov einen viertelstündigen Vortrag über besagte Mobile Dolls gehalten und dem Ingenieur auch deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht viel davon hielt. Tatsächlich hatte Treize schon befürchtet der Chefingenieur würde auf Zechs losgehen und eine Prügelei beginnen. Treize musste zugeben, er hätte es gern gesehen, wenn Zechs diesem aufgeblasenen Typen eine verpasst hätte, denn Tubarov hätte wohl im Ernstfall nicht die geringste Chance gehabt.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Noin?", fragte Treize dann völlig unvermittelt. Er hatte die junge Frau schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Treize wusste auch warum, Zechs hatte Noin nämlich auf eine geheime Mission geschickt. Leider war die Mission nicht so geheim, wie sich Zechs das vorgestellt hatte. Die Spione der Stiftung hatten längst Wind davon bekommen und beschatteten Noin.

Treize wusste nicht so recht, was er darüber empfinden sollte, dass Zechs vor ihm solche Geheimnisse hatte. Vertraute ihm Zechs etwa nicht? Oder wollte Zechs ihn nicht mit in die Sache hineinziehen? Nichtsdestotrotz sie mussten dringend über diese Angelegenheit reden.

„Wieso fragst du?" Zechs kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Kein bestimmter Grund ich frag nur." Doch wenn, dann musste Zechs den ersten Schritt machen, entschied Treize.

„Wie geht eigentlich Une?", gab Zechs dann zurück und spielte den Eifersüchtigen.

Treize stöhnte. „Ist gut, ich hab´s kapiert.", beendete er das Thema.

Himmel, dass Zechs immer so empfindlich reagiert, wenn es um seine Assistentin ging.

Dabei wusste doch auch jeder, dass Noin und Zechs auf der Akademie sehr gute Freunde gewesen waren. Treize würde es auch nicht wundern, wenn die beiden einmal ein Verhältnis gehabt hätten. Doch besser er fragte er erst gar nicht nach.

Er hatte die Eisdose bis auf den letzten Rest ausgelöffelt und stellt sie auf den Tisch. Zechs nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit, setzte sich auf und drückte Treize auf die Couch.

Treize sah seinen Freund erstaunt an als dieser sich gleich noch auf ihn setzte. „Was ist los?" Eigentlich war es aber überflüssig noch zu fragen.

„Weißt du, ich hatte während Tubarovs Vortrag genügend Zeit nachzudenken und dabei ist mir etwas Interessantes aufgefallen." Zechs schob das Shirt, das Treize trug nach oben, und strich ihm über den Bauch.

„Und das wäre?"

„Es steht 6 zu 9 für dich."

„Wie bitte?" Treize konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Zechs grinste und machte sich an Treizes Hose zu schaffen. „In den letzten vier Wochen hatten wir 15 mal Sex..."

„Sag mal, führst du etwa Buch?"

„Oh nein.", Zechs verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas und beugte sich über Treize. „Aber ich kann mich an jedes Mal erinnern. Gut, ich hatte ja auch heute Nachmittag genügend Zeit dazu."

„Nur 15-mal in vier Wochen. Das kommt mir so wenig vor." Obwohl in den letzten vier Wochen war Zechs zwei Wochen lang in Ägypten gewesen und Treize hatte fünf Tage in Paris verbracht. So wenig war es dann gar nicht.

„Darum geht es jetzt nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Du hattest das Vergnügen neun Mal oben zu sein und ich nur sechsmal."

„Und?" Treize konnte darin kein schwerwiegendes Problem erkennen.

„Ts, Treize manchmal bist du schwer von Begriff." Zechs küsste ihn fordernd. „Jetzt muss ich natürlich die Statistik wieder ausgleichen... Musst du morgen viel sitzen?"

„Oh, Zechs das..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Zechs befreite ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck von seiner Hose und konnte sich ein breites Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen als er sah, was er da enthüllt hatte.

„Ich hatte auch Zeit zu fantasieren.", verteidigte sich Treize.

„Das sehe ich."

Es hätte so schön werden können! Zuerst hatte ihn Zechs mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge verwöhnt – wobei sich Treize immer öfter fragte, wie Zechs in der kurzen Zeit so eine Fertigkeit hatte entwickeln können. Aber wahrscheinlich war der blonde Lieutenant auf diesem Gebiet einfach auch nur ein Naturtalent.

Zechs küsste ihn noch einmal und stützte seine Hände neben Treizes Schultern auf dem Polster ab. Er bewegte seine Hüften um eine angenehme Position zu finden und Treize kam ihm unbewusst entgegen. Er schloss die Augen und mittlerweile konnte er sogar diese Momente genießen, in denen Zechs ihn langsam ausfüllte und in Besitz nahm.

„9 zu 7.", knurrte Zechs mit Genugtuung.

Danach leistete Treize keinen Widerstand mehr gegenüber Zechs´ Agenda und er blickte dem weiteren Statistikausgleich mit Freunden entgegen, wäre da nicht Zechs´ Kommunikator gewesen – schon wieder.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", stöhnte Treize fassungslos als er den vertrauten Alarm vernahm. „Kannst du ihn nicht ausstellen!"

Zechs sah ihn säuerlich an. „So etwas kannst du dir vielleicht leisten. Warte kurz, ich regle das." Damit streckte er sich und griff nach seiner Jacke, die zusammengeknüllt hinter ihm auf der Couch lag.

„Warte ich..." Treize wollte sich schon aufrichten und von Zechs wegrücken.

„Nein, ist gut, bleib so liegen." Zechs hielt ihn fest und hatte endlich den unliebsamen Störenfried gefunden „Ja?", fuhr er seinen Gesprächspartner an.

Treize konnte es nicht glauben und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Er lag hier in der wohl kompromittierendsten Position auf dem Sofa. Sein Shirt war halb nach oben geschoben, er hatte keine Ahnung wo sich seine Hose befand. Sein untergebener Offizier war halb über ihn gebeugt, gerade im Begriff ihn zu nageln. Doch Zechs tat so als ob dies das Normalste der Welt wäre und wickelte das Gespräch so ab, als ob er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen würde und nicht in seinem Befehlshaber.

‚Das ist wie in einem ganz schlechten Porno.', dachte Treize und biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht einen verräterischen Laut über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen als eine vorwitzige Fingerspitze seiner Erektion zu nahe kam.

„Ihr habt was, habe ich richtig gehört?... Nein... Nein!" Zechs hatte unwillkürlich seine Hüften bewegt und Treize war doch ein schwaches Stöhnen entglitten. Was den Lieutenant gleich dazu veranlasste, ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen zu legen.

„Hört mal, es ist nach Dienstschluss...," führte Zechs das Gespräch fort. „Aber nicht umsonst... Das wisst ihr genau... Wann ich komme?" Zechs grinste bei dieser so offenkundigen Doppeldeutigkeit und sah Treize an, der wiederum verdrehte nur die Augen. ‚Oh Gott. Das ist ja so billig! Gefällt ihm das wirklich?'

„Dauert nicht lange."

Doch jetzt musste sogar Treize grinsen und presste sich schon einmal die Faust vor den Mund, weil er fürchtete von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt zu werden. Dann warf Zechs den Kommunikator hinter sich und seufzte. „Ingenieure, was für ein unfähiges Volk." Zechs schüttelte den Kopf, während er versuchte wieder eine bequeme Position zu finden.

„Was ist?"

„Ich muss gehen."

„Und was ist mit dieser Sache hier?" Treize deutete mit dem Kinn nach unten.

„Das bringe ich natürlich zu Ende. Ich kann dich doch nicht so hängen lassen."

„Schön, dass du so an mich denkst.", gab Treize zurück.

Zechs kam erst wieder Stunden später zurück als Treize bereits auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Er hatte sich noch etwas zu essen gemacht und hatte vorgehabt auf seinen Geliebten zu warten, doch schließlich hatte die Müdigkeit gesiegt. „Was war los?", erkundigte er sich, während er sich aufsetzte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Hagen und seine Horde von Ingenieuren haben den Prozessor ihres Prototypen überlastet und die gesamten Routinen mussten neu eingespielt werden."

Treize gähnte und stutzte dann: „Dafür gibt es doch Backups."

„Normalerweise schon."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt, mein Lieber, sind die ersten Mobile Doll Prototypen mit meinen Flugdaten gefüttert."

„Hoffentlich hast du dir bei den Simulationen nicht allzu viel Mühe gegeben.", gab Treize sarkastisch zurück und musterte Zechs. Der lehnte sich völlig erschöpft gegen die Kissen. Treize wusste selbst, so eine Einspielung war ein harter Job. Insgesamt gab es knapp vierzig Testfälle mit denen die Dolls programmiert wurden und die die Grundlage für ihre taktischen Manöver bildeten. Testfälle, die in einem Simulator von einem Piloten erst einmal geflogen werden mussten.

„Du Armer." Treize setzte sich auf Zechs´ Schoß und nahm ihm seine helmartige Maske ab, dann legte er die Hände auf die Schläfen des anderen und übte mit den Daumen etwas Druck aus. Sanft strich er über die Augenbrauen und über die dunklen Ränder unter den Augen. Mit der Zeit entspannte sich Zechs und legte den Kopf zurück. Treize knöpfte ihm die rote Jacke auf und streifte sie ihm über die Schultern, dabei fiel ein etwa fingerdicker und ebenso langer Metallstift aus einer Tasche.

„Was ist das?" Der Stift war an einer dünnen Kette befestigt und hatte Ähnlichkeit mit den Schlüsseln, die benutzt wurden um die Mobile Suits zu starten. Es war in der Tat ein solcher Schlüssel, wie Treize bei näherem Hinsehen feststellte, nur dass die Einkerbungen bei diesem hier anders angeordnet waren.

Zechs öffnete nicht einmal die Augen. „Hab ich den Ingenieuren abgeknöpft."

„Der Masterkey? Der Schlüssel für alle Suits, egal welches Modell? Warum... Oh nein, Zechs, nein." Da verstand Treize, der Masterkey war ebenso in der Lage den Zugang zum Bordcomputer zu ermöglichen und so die Standardeinstellungen zu verändern oder Zusatzsysteme auszuschalten, Veränderungen, die normalerweise die Ingenieure vornahmen. Mit diesem Key konnte man Systeme, wie Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen oder Sicherungssysteme für den Piloten einfach abschalten. „Das kann ich nicht erlauben." Treize wusste ja, dass Zechs eine Abneigung gegen jegliche Unterstützung oder Hilfe der Computer beim Fliegen hatte. Zechs war in dieser Hinsicht ein Pilot der alten Schule, der sich und seinen Fähigkeiten mehr vertraute als den Algorithmen und Routinen einer Maschine.

„Was willst du denn tun?"

„Der Schlüssel bleibt bei mir."

„Was?" Jetzt öffnete Zechs doch die Augen.

„Du hast richtig gehört." Treize warf den Key hinter sich auf den Tisch. „Das ist gefährlich."

„Komm schon, ich hab das schon öfters gemacht."

„Ja, mit verheerenden Folgen."

„Ist doch schließlich meine Sache."

„Ist es nicht, ich bin dein befehlshabender Offizier. Ich bin verantwortlich für deine Sicherheit."

„Ich bin selbst verantwortlich."

„Nein!" Treize atmete tief durch. „Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr.", fügte er mit ruhigerer Stimme an. „Wie könnte ich zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich, dann respektiere das."

Zechs wandte den Kopf zur Seite und erwiderte nichts, dann schob er Treize von sich.

„Jetzt block nicht ab.", Treize stieß Zechs´ Hände von sich. „Und schau mich an! Der Key bleibt hier. Verstanden?"

„Bleibt mir denn eine Wahl?", kam es müde zurück. „Wenn ich mich weigere, befiehlst du es."

Betreten wandte Treize den Blick ab. „Das stimmt.", gab er zu und verließ seinen Platz auf Zechs´ Schoß.

„Ich gehe duschen." Zechs stand unvermittelt auf und warf seine Handschuhe auf den Tisch neben den Key.

‚Fantastisch Treize. Jetzt hast du dir einen wundervollen Abend verdorben.' Warum hatte er auch davon anfangen müssen, sollte Zechs doch mit dem Masterkey machen, was er wollte.

Aber so einfach war es nicht, Treize fühlte sich für Zechs verantwortlich. Er hatte schon immer auf den Jüngeren aufgepasst, egal ob sich darum um das Schwänzen der Unterrichtsstunden bei ihrem Privatlehrer handelte oder um verdächtige Allianzoffiziere, die ein zu großes Interesse an dem blonden Soldaten hegten.

Aber natürlich war Zechs kein unschuldiger Junge mehr, den man schützen musste. Zechs konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen, das stimmte ja, auch wenn er manchmal zu leichtsinnig wurde.

Treize lauschte der laufenden Dusche im Badezimmer. Er könnte zu Zechs gehen, aber, nein, besser er wartete noch ein paar Minuten.

Um sich zu beschäftigen nahm er den Key in die Hand und spielte mit der Kette, ließ sie um seinen Finger kreisen. Natürlich konnte er sich in Zechs, in den Piloten, hineinversetzen. Treize war ja selbst einmal Pilot gewesen und er kannte die Versuchung: Die Maschine auszutesten, die Motoren bis zum Anschlag aufzudrehen und diese Kraft und Schnelligkeit zu spüren, den Nervenkitzel und die Frage, wie weit konnte man gehen und seinen Körper belasten.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Zechs aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam. „Hast du noch etwas zu essen?"

Treize sah nur kurz auf. „Im Kühlschrank, musste es nur aufwärmen."

Zechs trug nur knappe Shorts, Treizes Shorts. Also hatte sich Zechs einmal wieder in Treizes Kleiderschrank bedient. Treize lächelte. Sie standen einander so nahe.

Sie kannten sich so lange, kannten die Eigenheiten des anderen. Er hatte schon die halbe Nacht mit Zechs auf der Toilette verbracht, weil dieser sich nach einem Kampftrinken nur noch übergeben hatte und es nicht mehr ins Bett zurück geschafft hatte.

Vor einigen Monaten hatte Zechs ihm stündliche neue Wadenwickel gemacht und ihn mit Hühnerbrühe gefüttert, weil Treize Fieber gehabt hatte und aus Stolz keinen der Militärärzte hatte holen lassen. Keinem anderen Menschen würde Treize so vertrauen oder seine Schwächen zeigen können.

Ein paar Minuten später setzte sich Zechs an das andere Ende der Couch und löffelte schweigend seine Pasta, die Treize für ihn zubereitet hatte. Er selbst drehte immer noch den Masterkey in seinen Händen. Da stupste ihn Zechs mit dem Fuß an. „Mhm?"

„Mhm."

„Hm."

„Ah."

Zuerst wollte er ernsthaft bleiben, doch dann musste Treize breit grinsen über diese Kommunikation.

Er sah Zechs an und riskierte einen kurzen Blickkontakt, dann hob er den Key nach oben. „Nimm ihn."

Zechs erwiderte nichts.

Wehmütig seufzte Treize: „Ich sehe dich noch so oft als kleinen Jungen, den ich aus den brennenden Gärten von Sanc getragen habe. Aber das bist du schon lange nicht mehr." Er warf Zechs den Schlüssel in den Schoß. „Nimm ihn."

„Wirklich?"

„Nun ja. Ich will jetzt nicht streiten und der Klügere gibt bekanntlich nach." Treize rutschte zu Zechs hinüber und nahm ihm den Teller aus der Hand. „Dann können wir auch zu angenehmeren Dingen zurückkehren."

„Ah, daher weht der Wind." Zechs zog ihn an sich und sie küssten sich. „Aber ich danke dir und ich werde den Key hier in Luxemburg lassen."

„Schon in Ordnung. Das brauchst du nicht." Wieder küssten sie sich und Treize schmeckte noch das Aroma der Tomatensoße als er fordernd seine Zunge zwischen Zechs´ Lippen drängte. Ihr Streit war so schnell vergessen wie die Leidenschaft sie nun übermannte.

„Weißt du...", flüsterte Treize, während er später die Arme um die Schultern seines Freundes schloss und sich in die Laken zurücklegte. „... es ist so schwer dich ziehen zu lassen."

„Ich weiß.", raunte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr. „Aber es muss sein."

„Warum?", fragte Treize wie ein kleines Kind, das die einfachsten Dinge nicht begreifen wollte.

Zechs richtete sich auf und liebkoste sein Gesicht. „Das ist die Welt in der wir leben."

Treize zog an der Bettdecke und enthüllte so die verführerische Rückansicht seines Geliebten. „Hat wohl nicht ganz ausgereicht die Statistik auszugleichen.", bemerkte er und war trotz ihrer körperlichen Anstrengungen noch ausgesprochen munter. Er konnte sich gar nicht an dem Bild sattsehen, das sich da nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt darbot. Zechs, wie er ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch lag. Die lange blonde Mähne auf dem Rücken ausgebreitet, die Rundungen seines Hinterns und die muskulösen Oberschenkel.

„Aber ich bin wieder gut im Rennen." Zechs drehte den Kopf, so dass er Treize ansehen konnte. „Lass mich schlafen, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich morgen Abend in Nairobi die Basis übernehmen soll."

„Ja, ja natürlich." Treize verzog den Mund zu einem kurzen, sarkastischen Lächeln. Kaum waren sie ein paar Tage glücklich vereint, musste Zechs schon wieder aufbrechen. Ja, es war wie er es gesagt hatte, er ließ Zechs nur ungern wieder ziehen. „Versprich mir eines: Kein Kampfeinsatz."

Die hellblauen Augen musterten ihn verwundert. „Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht versprechen kann. Das mit dem Key ist eine Sache, aber..."

„Milliardo bitte.", unterbrach Treize den anderen.

„Und nenn mich nicht so." Zechs´ Stimme gewann eine Spur von Schärfe. Seitdem Zechs in Sanc gewesen war, wollte er rein gar nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Selbst Treize durfte ihn nicht mehr bei seinem alten Namen nennen.

„Die Ärzte haben dir noch keine Freigabe erteilt und das aus gutem Grund wie ich meine. Dein Suit muss nur einmal getroffen werden und deine Rippen werden wieder brechen. Wie oft willst du dein Glück noch herausfordern? Warum bist du nur so leichtsinnig." Und schon liefen sie wieder Gefahr sich zu streiten. Treize bereute es fast augenblicklich wieder dieses leidige Thema angeschnitten zu haben. Er musste es einfach noch lernen, nicht immer auf diesem Punkt zu beharren.

Zechs richtete sich etwas auf und beugte sich zu Treize hinüber. Doch nur um sich die Bettdecke zurück zu erobern, dann legte sich der Lieutenant wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. „Glaubst du, ich könnte meine Männer im Stich lassen nur weil ein paar Ärzte noch nicht ihre Unterschrift auf einen Fetzen Papier gesetzt haben? Wenn ich kämpfen muss, dann kämpfe ich. Das weißt du Treize und auch du wirst nichts daran ändern können."

„Nicht einmal mir zu Liebe.", flüsterte Treize leise. Fast hoffte er, dass es Zechs nicht gehört hatte, denn Treize fürchtete sich vor dieser Antwort.

„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen."

Dies war wohl das meiste, was Treize erwarten konnte. „Versuch wenigstens vorsichtig zu sein."

Herr im Himmel! Er hörte sich schon an, wie eine alte Glucke. Das konnte auch nur Zechs von sich behaupten, dass er es regelmäßig fertig brachte, den großen Colonel von OZ klingen zu lassen wie eine betagte Großmutter.

Falls es je so etwas wie einen Reiseführer für Soldaten geben würde, dann würde die Basis in Nairobi mit nur einem Wort darin beschrieben werden: Sand. Der verdammte Sand war einfach überall: In den Triebwerken der Transporter, in den Cockpits der Suits, sogar in den Ölleitungen – kein Mensch wusste, wie er da hinein kam. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich in die Falten der Kleidung setzte und abends beim Duschen musste man feststellen, dass der Sand sich sogar unter die Kleidung geschlichen hatte.

Kein Wunder also, dass Zechs die Tage zählte bis er die Basis wieder verlassen und nach Luxemburg zurückkehren konnte. Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte der Aufenthalt hier: Er konnte sich so ganz nebenbei auf der Lake Victoria Basis einen Überblick über die Restaurierung des Gundams 01 verschaffen und mit dieser kleinen Inspektionsreise war er mehr als zufrieden gewesen. Wenn die Ingenieure weiterhin mit diesem Tempo arbeiteten, war der Gundam in nicht einmal drei Wochen fertig gestellt.

Nun ja, zumindest theoretisch. Die Praxis sah anders aus. Auf Geheiß der Stiftung hatte er den 01 am Victoriasee in die Luft sprengen lassen. Oder zumindest die Attrappe, der beinahe fertig gestellte Gundam wartete sicher auf dem Grund des Sees auf die Rückkehr seines Piloten.

Besagter Pilot, den Noin in ganz Europa gesucht hatte. Doch sie hatte ihm erst gestern gute Neuigkeiten mitgeteilt: Sie war dem Jungen so nah wie noch nie bei ihrer Suche.

Das hieße, sobald er seinen Posten hier in Nairobi verlassen konnte, würde er sich mit dem Gundampiloten zu einem Duell treffen. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte er den 01 wieder aufbauen lassen. Doch wo sollte dieses Duell stattfinden? Die Stiftung beobachtete Zechs mit Argusaugen. Jeder noch so kleine Fehler und sie würden versuchen ihn los zu werden.

Da war es auch egal, dass Treize ihn schützen würde. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er auch jenem nichts von seinem Vorhaben den Gundam wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen erzählt. Womöglich wusste es Treize aber auch bereits aus seinen eigenen Quellen.

Er könnte auf den bereits aufgegebenen Stützpunkt in der Antarktis zurückgreifen. Dort konnten die letzten Reparaturen am 01 vorgenommen werden und es gab wohl kaum einen Flecken auf der Erde, der abgeschiedener war. Zechs nahm sich vor noch heute einen möglichen Flugplan für seine drei Transporter zu erarbeiten. Doch jetzt musste er sich dem lästigen Papierkram widmen und setzte seine Unterschrift auf das Dokument, das vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

Nachdem er sich durch den Ordner gearbeitet hatte, wandte er sich an den jungen Soldaten, der ihm als Assistenten zugeteilt worden war.

„Haben wir dann noch etwas auf der Tagesordnung?"

Normalerweise würde Noin diesen Job übernehmen, aber er war es ja selbst gewesen, der sie auf ihre jetzige Mission geschickt hatte. Der zweite Mann in seinem Stab war Otto gewesen. Doch Otto hatte sich bei dem Angriff auf Sanc geopfert, in dem er den Tallgeese geflogen hatten. Während Zechs sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte und nur mit Mühe noch unter den Lebenden geweilt hatte. Noch heute fragte sich Zechs, ob das große Opfer das Otto gebracht hatte, wirklich notwendig gewesen war.

„Nein Sir." Der Junge, Benjamin Paschal, war sich noch keine sechzehn Jahre alt und brannte nur so darauf einmal mit einem echten Mobile Suit in den Kampf zu ziehen. Ganz gewiss hatte er es nicht davon geträumt nur hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und die Materialanforderungen der afrikanischen Basen abzuzeichnen.

„Gut." Zechs faltete die Hände und stützte sein Kinn darauf, während er den Jungen eindringlich musterte. „Sie waren an der Lake Victoria?"

„Natürlich Sir." Man konnte dem jungen Soldaten den Stolz ganz deutlich ansehen.

„Wie viele Punkte?"

Benjamin richtete sich noch etwas mehr auf. „3220."

„Nicht schlecht." Das war es wirklich. Die meisten Kadetten übersprangen nicht einmal die magische Grenze von 3000 Punkten. Zechs hielt noch immer den Rekord als bester Absolvent von 3888 Punkten. Selbst Treize hatte es nur auf 3600 gebracht. Eine Tatsache, die Zechs dem Colonel von Zeit zu Zeit unter die Nase rieb um ihn zu ärgern.

„Danke Sir." Der Junge strahlte richtig bei diesem Kompliment.

„Es wundert mich, dass Sie hier eingesetzt wurden, mitten in der Wüste."

„Ich scheint so als ob ich nicht die richtigen Leute kennen würde, Sir.", betreten wandte Evens den Blick ab. Das hieß wohl, dass er einer gewöhnlichen Familie entstammte, die keinerlei Verbindungen zum Adel oder der Romefeller Stiftung unterhielt, die ihm bei der Karriere unter die Arme greifen konnten.

„Dann ist heute ihr Glückstag." Zechs öffnete die Schublade des Schreibtischs und schob den Inhalt, ein großer Umschlag, Benjamin zu. „Sie stehen ab heute unter meinem Kommando, wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen nach Luxemburg zurückkehre, kommen Sie mit. Ich denke einen Posten in der Abteilung für Strategie und Planung entspricht eher ihren Talenten als Schreibtischarbeit in Nairobi."

„Danke Sir.", stammelte Benjamin völlig überwältigt und Zechs wusste, dass ihm die Loyalität dieses jungen Mannes sicher war.

Zechs gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln und neigte kurz den Kopf, dann entließ er Benjamin. Er hatte schon immer ein gutes Auge dafür gehabt, welche Aufgaben er welchen Leuten delegieren konnte. Benjamin konnte OZ auf jeden Fall in Luxemburg mehr nutzen als hier auf einer drittklassigen Basis. Aber es war schon ein Jammer, dass die Spitzenpositionen bei OZ fast ausschließlich von adeligen Sprösslingen besetzt wurden, weil diese Protegés der Romefeller Stiftung waren.

Selbst Treize konnte sich dem nicht Einhalt gebieten, denn OZ war auf die finanziellen Mittel der Stiftung angewiesen. Gerade in diesen Zeiten, in denen mehr Mobile Suits denn je benötigt wurden.

Außerdem musste Zechs auch an den schlimmst möglichen Fall denken, der eintreten konnte, wenn er sich wirklich mit dem Gundampiloten duellierte. Nämlich, dass er nicht mehr länger ein Offizier von OZ sein konnte. Sein Verhalten und die offenkundige Missachtung seiner Befehle konnten ihn in der Tat vor das Kriegsgericht bringen. Doch Zechs würde sich nie in die Hände der Romefeller Stiftung begeben, eher würde er fliehen, notfalls vielleicht sogar die Erde verlassen. Wer weiß, womöglich war es dann mehr als nur nützlich einen loyalen Mann in Luxemburg zu haben. Ja, Treize war nicht der einzige, der dieses verzwickte Spiel bestehend aus undurchsichtigen Winkelzügen und offenkundigen Täuschen, beherrschte.

Diese Gedanken beschäftigen Zechs noch als er die Gang zu seinem Quartier entlang ging. Doch dann zwang er sich an etwas Erfreulicheres zu denken, wie zum Beispiel die langersehnte Dusche und ein Gespräch mit Treize. Er redete fast jeden Tag mit Treize über eine gesicherte Leitung und er wusste, dass Treize diesen kostbaren Minuten ebenso entgegenfieberte wie er selbst.

Vor allem jedoch freute er sich auf die Klimaanlage in seinen Zimmern und er verspürte ein gewisses Mitleid mit den Arbeitern in den großen Hallen der Hangars, die die Suits warteten. Diese Leute musste ja fast umkommen vor Hitze.

Schon als er die Tür mit seinem Code geöffnet hatte, schlug ihm ein Schwall kühler Luft entgegen und so lehnte er sich erst einmal gegen die Wand und genoss die angenehme Kühle, die in seinem Quartier herrschte. Er nahm seine Maske ab und ließ sie achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Er schwitzte so sehr unter diesem Ding, dass er sich mehr als einmal während des Dienstes wünschte es absetzen zu können.

Zechs blies sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wollte sich gerade in Richtung Badezimmer in Bewegung setzen als er ein verräterisches Rascheln von Stoff vernahm.

Er blieb stehen und hoffte, dass ihm seine Ohren nur einen Streich gespielt hatten, doch da war es wieder. Jemand war seinem Quartier. Er war nicht alleine!

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, dass es Treize wäre, der ihm eine Überraschung bereiten wollte, aber das war absurd. Einfach so schnell nach Nairobi zu kommen, ohne triftigen Grund, das konnte sich selbst der Colonel nicht leisten.

So leise wie möglich holte Zechs seine Pistole hervor und hustete, so dass das Klicken nicht hörbar war mit dem er die Waffe entsicherte.

Hatte er nicht gerade ein Flüstern gehört? Dann waren es mehr als einer? Verflucht, wie waren sie in sein Quartier gekommen. Vor allem, wer waren sie?

Schnell hob er seine Maske wieder hoch und setzte sie sich auf. Sollte er warten, was die Eindringlinge taten oder selbst etwas unternehmen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Chance?

Zumindest diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn nur eine Sekunde später erstarrte Zechs zur sprichwörtlichen Salzsäule, denn der Anblick von drei Maschinenpistolen, die auf einen gerichtet waren, das war selbst für einen Profi wie ihn zu viel.

Zechs rührte sich keinen Millimeter und wartete ab. ‚Jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen.'

Fortsetzung folgt...


	10. Der Anfang vom Ende II

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören (immer noch) nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner Fanfiction.

Teil: 10

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 18

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kapitel 9: Der Anfang vom Ende II

Obwohl Treize Duke Dermail einen Stuhl angeboten hatte, stolzierte dieser vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab und erweckte so den Eindruck eines alten Lehrers, der seinem ungehorsamen Schüler eine Strafpredigt hält.

‚So ganz falsch ist der Vergleich nicht.', musste sich Treize in Gedanken zugestehen. Doch er war noch immer der Anführer der Organisation OZ. Er gab die Befehle, nicht Dermail.

Wieder einmal ging es bei ihrem Gespräch um Chefingenieur Tubarovs Vorstellungen über die automatischen Mobile Dolls. Treize hatte sich geweigert Soldaten abzustellen, die Tubarov bei einem ersten Testlauf assistieren sollten. Daraufhin war Tubarov gleich zu Dermail gegangen. Wie ein kleines Kind, das sich unter den Rockzipfel seiner Mutter flüchtete.

Jetzt sah sich Treize wohl oder übel gezwungen dem Test zu zustimmen. Oh, wie er das hasste. Vielleicht konnte er die Mobile Dolls während des Tests irgendwie außer Gefecht setzen, so dass niemand mehr an diesen Kampfmaschinen interessiert wäre. Die Idee gefiel ihm sogar außerordentlich gut.

Er tippte mit der Spitze seines Füllers gegen eines der blutroten Rosenblätter, das auf seinen Schreibtisch gefallen war. Dermal schien es nicht aufzufallen, dass er längst nicht mehr Treizes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

Treize hatte eines schon früh in seiner Karriere gelernt: Die Kunst im richtigen Augenblick zustimmende, aber nichtssagende Kommentare beizusteuern und in den Redepausen des Gegenübers langsam mit dem Kopf zu nicken. So fiel er auch jetzt wieder in dieses Muster und gestattete es sich, während er beobachtete wie sich die Tinte auf dem Blütenblatt verteilte, an den einzigen Lichtblick dieses Tages zu denken: Sein Gespräch mit Zechs.

Mit dem er eigentlich auch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte, aber das konnte warten bis der Lieutenant wieder hier in Luxemburg war. Zechs schien es geradezu darauf anzulegen, die Agenten der Romefeller Stiftung zu verärgern, in dem er sie auf falsche Fährten lockte und schmackhafte Köder auslegte. Gut, es war mehr als amüsant. Wie Zechs mit den Agenten spielte. Amüsant, aber auch gefährlich.

Gerade kürzlich war eine gefälschte Materialanforderung von einer sibirischen Basis auf den Schreibtischen dieser Bluthunde von Romefeller, allen voran Inspektor Acht, gelandet. Acht war so gleich nach Sibirien aufgebrochen, weil er dort geheime Projekte von Zechs vermutet hatte. Treize hätte zu gern den Gesichtsausdruck der Agenten gesehen, denn das Ergebnis dieser teuren Razzia waren lediglich mehrere Kisten mit Kinderspielzeug in der Form von Tallgeese-Actionfiguren gewesen. Fein säuberlich in einer abgelegenen Lagerhalle gestapelt.

Treize war wohl auch der Einzige gewesen, der darüber hatte lachen können. Der Inspektor fand es wohl weniger lustig und hatte seine Anstrengungen Zechs bei der Stiftung in Misskredit zu bringen nur noch verdoppelt.

„Ich werde nach Bremen zurückkehren."

Dieser Satz holte Treize sofort wieder in die Realität zurück und er benötigte all seine schauspielerischen Künste um zu verhindern, dass Dermail ihm die Erleichterung ansah, die mit dieser Ankündigung einherging. Schön, dass er den Repräsentanten der Stiftung nicht mehr länger vor seiner Nase sitzen hatte.

Treize schob seinen Stuhl zurück und war gerade im Begriff sich von Dermail zu verabschieden, als plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgerissen wurde und Lady Une auf ihn zu eilte.

„Eure Exzellenz, das ist gerade an uns geschickt worden." Sie legte eine Blatt Papier vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch und selbst die gestandene Lady Une schien es nicht so recht glauben zu können, was sie da gesehen hatte. Und ganz gewiss nicht Treize, dessen Knie nachgaben und sich wieder zurück auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Er wagte es nicht einmal das Papier zu berühren, um es näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. Es war eine schwarz-weiß Fotografie, jedoch brauchte Treize auch keine Farbe um zu wissen, dass der Uniformrock der Person auf dem Foto scharlachrot war und die Haare eine hellblonde Farbe aufwiesen. Lautlos formten seine Lippen den Namen der Person. „Zechs."

Die Hände des jungen Lieutenant waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt und er lag auf der Seite. Etwas an der Position sagte Treize, dass Zechs nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war als diese Aufnahme entstanden war. Vielleicht war es der überstreckte Kopf, der ihn zu dieser Annahme verleitete.

Was Treize jedoch so sehr schockierte war die Tatsache, dass man Zechs die Maske abgenommen hatte und man eine Stiefelspitze erkennen konnte, die sich unter das Kinn des Mannes geschoben hatte, so als ob man das Gesicht besser in die Kamera drehen wollte. So dass man ganz deutlich die dunkle Spur von Blut sah, die sich von Zechs´ Mundwinkel zu seinem Hals zog.

„Was ist das?"

Fast hätte es Treize vergessen, dass Duke Dermail noch immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. Der blickte ebenso überrascht auf die Fotografie. Endlich streckte Treize die Hand aus und zog das Papier an sich. „Das war alles?", wandte er sich an Lady Une.

„Ja."

„Dann versuchen sie herauszufinden, wer das geschickt hat und woher.", herrschte er sie an. Eines war sicher, Zechs steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Fotos von verletzten Soldaten an das Hauptquartier zu schicken, und dann auch noch in dieser Art und Weise, das war ganz sicher keine Standardprozedur – weder von OZ noch von der Allianz, oder besser was von ihr noch übrig war.

Zechs erlangte das Bewusstsein wieder da hatte sich der unscheinbare Lieferwagen längst in Bewegung gesetzt. Die Fahrt führte wohl nicht gerade über gut ausgebaute Straßen und die regelmäßigen Erschütterungen des Fahrzeugs verstärkten noch seine Kopfschmerzen. Doch er beschloss weiterhin ruhig dazuliegen, denn vielleicht wurden die Schmerzen nur noch schlimmer, wenn er sich bewegte.

Zu sagen er wäre über die jetzige Situation verwirrt, das wäre noch untertrieben. Seine drei Entführer hatten ihn schon beinahe wie ein rohes Ei behandelt, dass er unglücklich gestolpert war und sein Kopf daraufhin mit dem harten Beton der alten Landebahn der Basis Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, das war ja nicht einmal ihre Schuld gewesen.

Obwohl, sie hätte ihm ja nicht unbedingt die Augen verbinden müssen.

Doch alles lamentieren half nichts, bei dem besagten Sturz hatte er sich nicht nur eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn zugezogen, sondern sich auch unglücklich auf die Zunge gebissen und hatte dabei das Gefühl an ihr beinahe zu ersticken, weil sie so angeschwollen war.

Seine Hände waren noch immer gefesselt, wie er nach einem kurzen Anspannen der Muskeln feststellt, und sie hatten ihm die Maske abgenommen. - Das nahm er ihnen wirklich übel.

Doch sie hatten seinen Kopf wenigstens auf eine weiche Unterlage gebettet und er musste nicht auf bloßem Boden ruhen.

Jemand kniete plötzlich an seiner Seite und er spürte die Wärme eines anderen Körpers an seinem Bein. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an und war verwundert als ihm die Person die blutigen Strähnen auf seiner Stirn zur Seite schob.

Verdammt, und da hatte er gedacht, er wäre alleine hier. War er die ganze Zeit etwa unter Beobachtung gewesen?

Noch wagte er nicht die Augen zu öffnen und spürte mit Verwunderung, dass ihm ein Pflaster auf die Stirn gedrückt wurde. Doch ein kleines Ächzen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen als der Klebstreifen mit einigen seiner Haare in Berührung kam.

Sein Bewacher legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Natürlich wäre es vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet besser die Strähnen abzuschneiden, aber ich glaube euer Hochheit würde das nicht gefallen."

‚Hoheit?!', hatte ihm da sein Gehirn einen Streich gespielt? Hatte der Sturz doch so schwere Folgen nach sich gezogen.

Jetzt schlug Zechs doch die Augen auf und konnte so zum ersten Mal einen seiner Entführer genauer betrachten. Der Mann hatte nichts Auffälliges an sich und war noch recht jung, vielleicht genau so alt wie Zechs selbst.

„Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr Hoheit?"

Er beschloss auf der Hut zu bleiben und schwieg, womöglich war es ja eine Falle und diese Terroristen hatten irgendwo etwas aufgeschnappt, was sie jetzt bestätigt wissen wollten.

Der andere Mann schien seine Anspannung zu bemerken. „Keine Angst Hoheit, Sie sind hier in Sicherheit."

Bei diesem Satz musste Zechs doch die Augen aufreißen und hätte ihn beinahe mit einem zynischen Lachen quittiert. In Sicherheit? Sie hatte ihn gerade aus einem OZ-Stützpunkt entführt. Nicht unbedingt eine Tat, die dazu führte dass er sich sicher fühlte.

„Ich war damals in Stockholm dabei."

Wieder schwieg Zechs, doch er begann sich aufzusetzen und als er schließlich gegen die Wand des Wagens lehnte, musterte er den Mann vor sich erneut. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht an dieses Gesicht erinnern. Es wäre möglich, dass sein Entführer damals auch in Stockholm bei der Geiselnahme mit von der Partie gewesen wäre. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass die ganze Situation dann erst recht keinen Sinn ergab.

Damals in Stockholm während der Pearsonaffäre, das waren verzweifelte Menschen gewesen, der für ihre Heimat, das Königreich Sanc gekämpft hatten. Ihr Anführer war ein alter Freund von Zechs gewesen und nachdem sie erfahren hatten, wer Zechs in Wirklichkeit war, da hatten sie sich auf einen Deal geeinigt. Warum sollten ihn dann diese Menschen entführen?

„Sie schweigen noch immer."

Als Antwort darauf zuckte er nur mit der Schulter. Besser er wartete ab bis das Fahrzeug sein Ziel erreicht hatte, vielleicht würde er dort erfahren, was das Ziel dieser Aktion war und wer dahintersteckte.

Zechs vermochte nicht sagen, wie lange er in diesem Lieferwagen saß. Irgendwann zwischen der siebter Beteuerung seines Bewachers, dass Zechs nichts zu befürchten hatte und dem schätzungsweise 140. Schlagloch, war Zechs tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Das war zum einen peinlich und zum anderen und nicht gerade sehr empfehlenswert, wenn man sie seinem Entführer so schutzlos auslieferte. Doch was galten schon Empfehlungen, wenn man eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung hatte und sich der Magen nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich jetzt nun von der letzten Mahlzeit verabschieden sollte oder nicht.

Glücklicherweise schreckte er aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlummer gerade in dem Moment als jemand gegen die Außenwand des Wagens schlug. Zechs bemerkte, dass sie angehalten hatten. Entweder diese Leute wollten eine Pause einlegen, um die Fahrzeuge zu wechseln, oder sie hatten ihre Ziel erreicht. Es öffneten sich die Türen und für einen Moment war Zechs von der tiefstehenden Abendsonne geblendet, die jetzt den gesamten Laderaum erhellte.

„Kommen Sie Hoheit." Der junge Mann packte ihn am Arm und half ihm beim Aussteigen.

Augenscheinlich waren sie an ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen. Zechs verschaffte sich schnell einen Überblick und stellte schnell fest, dass an eine Flucht so ohne Weiteres nicht zu denken war. Er sah drei Montagehallen, teilweise zerfallen und neben den Hallen mehrere kleine Zelte aus Leinen, nebst zahlreichen Rindern die umher trotteten. Was aber noch wichtiger war, sie befanden sich buchstäblich mitten in der Wüste.

‚Wahrscheinlich tarnen sie sich als Beduinen. Clever.' Das musste er den Männern zu gestehen. Sie trugen auch die typische Kleidung der Wüstenclans wie Zechs feststellte und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die ihnen entgegenkamen. Dies war wohl das Empfangskomitee.

Unbewusst richtete sich Zechs zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er wollte keinerlei Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn man ihm seine Maske abgenommen hatte und sein Uniformrock mit Blut beschmiert war.

Einige der Typen, so weit er sehen konnte waren keine Frauen unter ihnen, blickten ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier an, andere mit eindeutiger Abscheu.

„Ah ja, der große Lightning Baron." Direkt vor ihm baute sich ein wahrer Hüne auf, der sogar Zechs um einen Kopf überragte. „Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen.", und bevor sich Zechs fragen konnte, was zur Hölle dieser Riese damit meinte, taumelte er schon unter der Wucht des Schlages, der ihn mitten in die Magengrube getroffen hatte.

Hätte man ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten, wäre Zechs sich in die Knie gegangen und auf den Boden gestürzt. So jedoch konnte er sich irgendwie aufrechthalten und hoffte, dass ihm noch ein bisschen Würde erhalten blieb, in dem er diesem Riesen nicht auch noch vor die Füße kotzte. Während er also vollauf damit beschäftigt war wieder seine grundlegenden Körperfunktionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hörte er eine zweite Stimme.

„Verdammt noch mal Butcher. So war das nicht abgemacht."

‚Butcher?!' In Gedanken konnte sich Zechs ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht verkneifen, der Spitzname war mehr als nur treffend. Doch seine Überlegungen kamen zu einem abrupten Stop als er den Mann sah, der da gesprochen hatte und jetzt an seiner Seite stand. Luke, das war Luke Evans. Sein alter Freund aus Sanc, der jetzt im Untergrund für das Königreich kämpfte und dabei nicht immer die saubersten Methoden bevorzugte, so dass er von der Allianz schon längst als Terrorist eingestuft worden war.

Aber Luke war Zechs gegenüber immer loyal gewesen. Wieder fragte sich in was für eine Sache er hier bloß geraten war.

Zwei Tage waren seit der Entführung von Zechs vergangen, drei Tage in denen Treize voller Ungewissheit gelebt hatte. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens eine Gewissheit: Zechs war noch am Leben.

Treize saß auf seinem Bett und blickte wieder auf den unscheinbaren Ausdruck der Nachricht, die gestern Abend im Hauptquartier eingetroffen war: Eine Erpressung, wenn OZ nicht binnen 48 Stunden zehn der am gefährlichsten Widerstandskämpfer auf freien Fuß setzen würde, dann würden sie Zechs umbringen.

Treize zerknüllte den Fetzen Papier und fegte ihn auf den Fußboden. Heute früh war eine Sitzung der führenden Repräsentanten von Romefeller einberufen worden, aber das war nicht mehr als eine Farce, Treize wusste bereits wie die Stiftung der Entführung Zechs´ gegenüber stand. Die Stiftung würde keine Mittel zur Verfügung stellen um den Lieutenant zu befreien. Wenn Treize was für seinen Geliebten tun wollte, dann musste er sich gegen die Stiftung stellen. Und das käme politischem Selbstmord gleich.

Auf jeden Fall sollte er zuerst einmal duschen und sich rasieren, die Repräsentanten – allen voran Dermail – wären wenig beeindruckt, wenn er sich ihnen in Boxershorts, Dreitagebart und zerzausten Haaren präsentieren würde. Schon Lady Une hatte ihm gestern den nicht gerade dezenten Hinweis gegeben, dass er aussehe wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Sie war es auch gewesen, die ihn mit all ihrer zur Verfügung stehenden Macht gezwungen hatte in sein Quartier zurückzukehren und sich endlich schlafen zu legen. Hatte sich Treize doch die letzten zwei Tage nur mit Kaffee und zahlreichen Tassen Espresso über Wasser gehalten.

Nun, wenigstens eines war ihm gelungen: Er hatte Noin ausfindig gemacht und hatte sie nach Nairobi geschickt. Treize hoffte, dass sie dort eine heiße Spur fand und so den Aufenthaltsort von Zechs aufspüren konnte. Die gute Noin hatte schließlich sogar einen Gundampiloten quer durch Europa verfolgt, da würde sie es doch noch mit einer Gruppe Terroristen aufnehmen können. Außerdem war sie genauso entschlossen wie Treize selbst Zechs zu finden und zu retten.

Wenn er doch nur persönlich nach Afrika fliegen könnte. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie Zechs vor Ablauf der 48 Stunden Frist finden, denn sonst... Treize vermochte es sich nicht auszumalen was sonst passieren konnte.

Doch zuerst die Krisensitzung, wenn er etwas für seinen Geliebten tun wollte, dann musste Treize so souverän und stark auftreten wie nur irgend möglich! Er musste sich gegen die übrigen Mitglieder der Stiftung durchsetzen, allen voran Duke Dermail. Und dazu musste er sein Äußeres zuerst einmal in einen passablen Zustand bringen. Unglaublich was man mit einer heißen Dusche, samt Rasur alles erreichen konnte. Während Treize die letzten Reste des Rasierschaumes abwusch, musste er wieder an Zechs denken, der hatte ihn vor kurzem damit geneckt, dass sich Treize mindestens jeden zweiten Tag rasieren musste, wenn er nicht wie ein Landstreicher aussehen wollte. Treize hingegen hatte diesen Spott nicht einfach so hingenommen.

‚Gut und schön, dafür habe ich nicht die Beine eines Gorillas.', feuerte er zurück und Zechs starrte ihn mit verletzter Würde an, zog aber dann das Bettlaken zur Seite um seine Beine zu Begutachten. ‚Man sieht sie doch fast nicht, weil sie so hell sind. Von wegen Gorilla, hast du schon einmal einen blonden Gorilla gesehen?!', maulte er dann in Bezug auf seine blonde Körperbehaarung und Treize konnte bei so viel Eitelkeit nur lachen.

Entschlossen schob Treize diesen Erinnerungssplitter beiseite. Es durfte nichts geben, das ihn ablenken konnte. Er schlüpfte in eine frische Uniform und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Die paar Stunden Schlaf, die er in der Nacht hatte finden können – mit Hilfe eines Schlafmittels, wie er zugeben musste – hatte geholfen, die dunklen Augenringe fast vollständig verschwinden zu lassen und für den Rest half Treize mit etwas Concealer nach. Wer sagte, dass nur Frauen Makeup sinnvoll einsetzen konnten?!

Auf den Glockenschlag genau, um 8 Uhr betrat er dann mit Lady Une im Schlepptau den Sitzungssaal. Er grüßte die Anwesenden mit ernster Mine und setzte sich an seinen Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches.

Treize überließ es Lady Une die Anwesenden über die Lage zu unterrichten, während er die Gesichter der Repräsentanten studierte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum diese Angelegenheit einer Krisensitzung bedarf.", ergriff Count Gabriel das Wort als Lady Une geendet hatte. „Duke Dermail hat uns bereits darüber informiert, dass Lieutenant Zechs eine potentielle Gefahr für unsere Sache ist."

„Inwiefern ist er das?", fragte Treize nach und warf Dermail einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Bitte Treize, du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass er gegen die Bestimmungen der Stiftung den Gundam 01 wieder hat restaurieren lassen."

„Ja, das hat er und es ist stimmt, dass er entgegen den Vorschriften gehandelt hat. Auch, dass er mir, seinem Vorgesetzten, dies verschwiegen hat, ist verwerflich. Doch zweifle ich nicht an seinen Motiven."

„Welche wären das?"

„Lieutenant Zechs´ Motive stehen außer Frage. Er kämpft für OZ und für eine neue Weltordnung. Wie alle Soldaten unter meinem Kommando."

„Mit Verlaub, eure Exzellenz, kämpft er für OZ... oder für Sie?" Der Blick des Adligen war abschätzig auf ihn gerichtet.

Treizes Hand schloss sich unter dem Tisch zur Faust. Er war für einen kurzen Moment überrumpelt, dass die Stiftung so schwere Geschütze auffuhr. „Was deuten sie hier an, Count?" Treizes Stimme gewann an Schärfe und wenn er es nicht ganz verhindern konnte, dass seine Hände zu zittern begonnen hatte. Hatte die Romefeller Stiftung etwas herausgefunden über ihn und Zechs, über ihre Beziehung?

„Nichts, Exzellenz, nur..."

„Ich bin schockiert, mein lieber Count Gabriel. Was Sie hier so unbedarft in den Raum stellen, ist nicht nur moralisch verwerflich, sondern auch absolut abstoßend und ekelhaft."

‚Verzeih mir Zechs.', bat Treize in Gedanken. Keinesfalls dachte er wirklich so, doch was hätte er denn sonst sagen sollen.

Anscheinend hatte er genau das richtige gesagt, dann die fünf Männern am Tisch atmeten kollektiv aus.

‚Also gab es tatsächlich Gerüchte und sie wollten mich testen.' Treize lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Gut, wenn sie noch einen Beweis wollten, dann konnte Treize auch noch einen Schritt weiter gehen. „Ich sollte Sie zum Duell fordern Count Gabriel. Eine Ehrverletzung dieser Art..." Das uralte Protokoll, das in den Kreisen des Adels galt, ließ so etwas durchaus zu. Treize war in vollem Recht auf Satisfaktion zu pochen.

„Bitte Treize. Ich bin sicher, der Count war nur besorgt um die Sicherheit unseres großen Plans, nicht mehr.", ging Dermail dazwischen und legte Treize beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Treize bemerkte erst jetzt, in was für einer Zwickmühle er sich nun befand. Er hatte gerade laut und deutlich erklärt, dass Zechs für ihn nicht mehr war als ein Untergebener.

Bei den durchaus berechtigen Zweifeln, die es für Zechs´ Loyalität gab, konnte Treize nicht mehr länger seinen Beschützer spielen, sonst würde er an Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren oder die Stiftung würde sogar noch Spione auf ihn ansetzen, um nachzuprüfen, ob es nicht doch ein geheimes Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Zechs gab.

„Kommen wir zu dem eigentlichen Sinn dieser Sitzung zurück.", beendete dann Treize das Thema.

„Richtig. Ich denke, es steht außer Frage, dass OZ die geforderten Bedingungen nicht einhalten kann." Damit meinte Count Gabriel die Freilassung der Widerstandskämpfer.

Die anderen Männer nickten.

„Das heißt wir überantworten Lieutenant Zechs dem sicheren Tod.", warf Treize ein. „Ich denke, es ist angebracht zumindest eine Einsatztruppe abzustellen und nach seinem Verbleib zu suchen."

„Und wozu?"

„Wozu?", echote Treize. „Ohne den Lieutenant und den Tallgeese, der nur von ihm beherrscht wird, haben wir leider gegen die Gundams überhaupt keine Chance. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Kämpfen, die Lieutenant Zechs für uns in den letzten Wochen geschlagen hat. So leid es mir tut, das zu sagen, doch OZ ist auf ihn angewiesen."

Das gab ihnen zu denken. Doch jetzt spielte Dermail seinen letzten Trumpf aus. „Die neuen Mobile Dolls werden tausendmal besser kämpfen als ein Zechs Merquise. Nein, Treize. Wir sind nicht mehr länger auf Lieutenant Zechs angewiesen."

Mobile Dolls sollten Zechs ersetzen?! Diese Maschinen mochten besser kämpfen als menschliche Piloten, zweifellos. Doch was blieb dann noch von der Ehre eines Mannes, wenn er nur noch auf einen Knopf drücken musste um eine ganze Armee in Gang zu setzen. Wie sollten die Menschen denn endlich lernen, wie blutig und grausam der Krieg war, wenn nur noch Maschinen kämpften?

Dass OZ diesen Weg gehen würde... Nein, das konnte Treize nicht zulassen und wenn die Stiftung nichts für Zechs tun konnte, dann würde er es selbst tun.

Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass seine Zeit auf der großen Bühne der Weltgeschichte sowieso bald vorbei war. Dies war lediglich der Anfang vom großen finalen Akt. Wenn Zechs tot war, dann würde es nicht lange dauern und die Bluthunde der Stiftung würden auf Treize selbst angesetzt werden, egal welche Verdienste und Erfolge er in der Vergangenheit errungen hatte. Da machte sich Treize keinerlei falsche Illusionen.

Wenig später ging Treize in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, dabei ertappte er sich wie er anfing an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen. Aber er brauchte einen Plan.

Er musste nach Afrika und das am besten unter einem guten Vorwand, so dass nicht gleich auffiel, dass er gegen den Beschluss der Stiftung handelte.

„Lady Une?" Die Tür zu dem Zimmer des Colonels stand offen und so hörte Treize, wie sie ihren Stuhl zurückschob und zu ihm kam.

„Ja Sir?"

„Haben Sie sämtliche Buchungen für die Sicherheitskonferenz in Kairo getätigt. Ich will keine bösen Überraschungen erleben, wenn ich dort ankomme. Ich hoffe, Sie konnten die beste Suite im Mena House für mich reservieren."

„Sir?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Die Konferenz in Kairo.", erinnerte er sie sanft. „Ich fliege heute Nachmittag ab. Sollten Sie das vergessen haben?"

„Nein Sir." Obwohl ihr Gesichtsausdruck das genaue Gegenteil aussprach. Treize hatte in der Tat nicht vorgehabt auf der Konferenz teilzunehmen, auch wenn ihn mehrere Nationen darum gebeten hatten. Niemand würde sich also wundern, wenn Treize doch in Kairo auftauchen würde und so lange er auch an einigen Treffen teilnahm und ein oder zwei Reden hielt, würde es auch niemand auffallen, wenn er nebenher noch eine kleine Befreiungsaktion anführte. Nun, so weit der Plan.

Fünf Stunden später saß Treize in seinem Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Ägypten. Lady Une hatte ihm noch auf dem Rollfeld versichert, sie hätte die gewünschte Suit reservieren können. Auch hatte sie ihm einen unscheinbaren braunen Umschlag zugeschoben. Ebenfalls etwas, worum er seine Assistentin gebeten hatte: Ein neues Handy, ein ziviles Handy mit neuer Nummer. Niemand würde ihn so schnell auf diesem Gerät abhören können.

Treize glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Stiftung schon so weit ging, aber er war vorsichtig geworden. Noch bevor das Flugzeug abhob, hatte er mit Noin gesprochen. Sie war inzwischen nicht untätig gewesen und hatte tatsächlich eine brauchbare Spur gefunden. Sie hatte ebenfalls schon damit begonnen einen kleinen Trupp aus Soldaten zusammenzustellen, die bereit waren Zechs zu befreien.

Treize war erleichtert gewesen zu hören, dass es auch noch andere Menschen gab, die sich um Zechs genau so sorgten wie er. Er hatte Noin noch darum gebeten auch einen Arzt hinzuzuziehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste Treize, dass Zechs auch auf seine Medikamente angewiesen war und sich sein Zustand schnell verschlechtern konnte, wenn er sich körperlich anstrengte.

Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut und mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck musterte sie den Eingang zu der stillgelegten Fabrikhalle, die sie als notdürftiges Hauptquartier für ihre Operation nutzten. Hinter ihr standen drei Geländewagen und zehn Soldaten, die allesamt Zechs treu ergeben waren und nicht lange gezögert hatten als Noin sie um ihre Mithilfe bat.

Jetzt warteten sie alle nur noch auf seine Exzellenz Treize Khushrenada. Und genau dies war es, was Noin Magenschmerzen bereitete. Natürlich hatte sie seinen Anweisungen Folge geleistet. Sie hatte auch noch eine Ärztin besorgt, aber dass Treize selbst mitkommen wollte, das hielt sie für keine gute Idee. Treize hatte schon lange nicht mehr an der Front gekämpft, geschweige denn eine Befreiungsaktion geleitet. Nicht, dass Noin darin so viel mehr Erfahrung hätte, aber immerhin verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit ihres Dienstes auf dem Schlachtfeld und nicht in Ballsälen oder Opernhäuser.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam aufbrechen?"

Noin blickte den jungen Soldaten an, der an ihre Seite getreten war. Benjamin Paschal war ihr in den letzten Tagen eine große Hilfe gewesen. Der Junge konnte erstaunlich gut mit Computern umgehen und damit meinte Noin nicht nur die legale Art und Weise. Durch ihn war sie schnell an Satellitenbilder und die Überwachungsprotokolle der Telefondienste gelangt und hatte so den wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsort von Zechs ausfindig machen können.

Er war es auch gewesen, der noch schnell einen Arzt hatte herbeischaffen können. Benjamins Mutter war Ärztin und nur innerhalb eines halben Tages in Kairo eingetroffen. Sie saß bereits in einem der Jeeps und fühlte sich auch nicht sonderlich wohl in ihrer Haut.

Noin hatte Zechs´ Menschenkenntnis schon immer bewundert und auch dieses Mal hatte sich der blonde Lieutenant einen loyalen Mitstreiter auf seine Seite geholt. Sicher spielte die Tatsache, dass Benjamins Familie ursprünglich aus Sanc stammte da auch eine gewisse Rolle.

Doch Noin war sich sicher, Benjamin würde für Zechs sogar sein Leben geben. Aber diesen Einfluss hatte Zechs auf viele Menschen, Noin selbst war ja da keine Ausnahme. Auch sie würde für Zechs alles tun. Hatte sie nicht ihre Karriere bei OZ auf Eis gelegt, damit sie auf Zechs´ Schwester aufpassen konnte?

„Wir müssen noch auf Treize warten."

„Wieso will er überhaupt mit?"

Noin schüttelte den Kopf und war nahe daran zu erwidern, dass sie das sowieso für eine schlechte Idee hielt. Als plötzlich ein Jeep durch das geöffnete Tor der Halle fuhr. „Das wird er wohl sein.", Noin rutschte von ihrem Platz auf einem Ölfass und die anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls. Sie alle wussten nicht so recht wie sie Treize begegnen sollten.

Als dann dieser auch noch in seiner Paradeuniform aus dem Jeep stieg, konnte Noin nicht anders als ihn zweifelnd anzustarren.

Genau das hatte sie befürchtet! Treize würde auffallen wie ein bunter Hund. Alle anderen hatten ihre OZ-Uniformen abgelegt, die waren sowieso für solche Einsätze denkbar ungeeignet, und stattdessen Felduniformen mit Flecktarnmusterung gewählt. Auch die kniehochen Stiefel hatten funktionelleren Schuhen weichen müssen.

Treize schien die Blicke der Soldaten zu bemerken. „Zum Umziehen blieb keine Zeit. Der britische Botschafter redete länger als erwartet." Er schulterte einen Rucksack und wandte sich an Noin. „Wo kann ich mich umziehen?"

Als Treize dann keine fünf Minuten später wieder zu ihnen stieß, erkannte ihn Noin kaum wieder. Verschwunden war die blau-weiße Uniform, stattdessen trug er wie sie alle Tarnkleidung. Die hellbraunen Haare waren auch nicht mehr streng zurückgekämmt und einige Strähnen mehr fielen ihm in die Stirn, was Treize alles in allem unauffälliger machte. An seinem Gürtel steckte eine Pistole und außerdem hatte er noch ein mittelgroßes Maschinengewehr bei sich, das er gerade fachmännisch überprüfte und durchlud. Er machte einen durch und durch entschlossenen Eindruck und schien zu allem bereit. In der Tat würde Treize nicht davor zurückschrecken die Waffen auch zu gebrauchen um Zechs zurückzuholen.

Nicht nur, dass Zechs noch immer nicht wusste, warum diese Männer ihn überhaupt entführt hatten. Auch wusste er nicht, was die Gruppe um seinen alten Freund Luke damit zu tun hatte.

Sie hatten ihn in ein kleinen Zelt gesteckt und Wachen vor dem Eingang positioniert. Doch da es in dem kleinen Raum recht schnell stickig geworden war, hatte Zechs die Zeltplane zurückgeschoben und so konnte er jetzt die Geschehnisse im Lager beobachten. Es schien als ob die Truppe sich drei Mobile Suits erbeutet hatte. Dem Anschein nach waren es allerdings keine Modelle von OZ, sondern die älteren Maschinen der Allianz. Die Mechaniker versuchten verzweifelt die Kampfmaschinen zum Laufen zu bringen und Zechs hatte eine geradezu diebische Freude daran zu sehen, wie sie jedes Mal versagten.

Er würde wetten, dass er die Leos innerhalb von zehn Minuten in einen kampfbereiten Zustand bringen konnte. Aber dies zeigte nur, dass die Gruppe um Luke und Butcher doch nur Amateure waren. Leider waren Amateure in diesem Geschäft oft gefährlicher als Profis. Bei Anfängern wusste man nie wie sie reagieren würden.

Aber noch etwas anderes beschäftigte Zechs. Eine kleine, einfache Rechnung, die sein Leben bedeutete. Er hatte keine Medikamente bei sich und hatte sich bereits vor 80 Stunden das letzte Mal den Wirkstoff gespritzt. Nach 70 Stunden sollte er eigentlich das Depot wieder auffrischen, nach 90 Stunden würden die ersten Probleme auftauchen, zuerst Herzrasen, das war noch nicht lebensgefährlich, aber doch unangenehm. Nach weiteren zehn Stunden, vielleicht auch schon nach fünf, hätte jede noch so geringe Belastung tödliche Folgen und würde ein gefährliches Kammerflimmern hervorrufen.

Das bedeutete, das ihm gerade mal noch 24 Stunden blieben. Eine verdammt knappe Zeit, vor allem da sich Zechs sicher war, dass OZ offiziell keine Befreiungsaktion starten würde.

Gnädigerweise hatte man ihm auch einen Schreibblock und Bleistift gegeben. Vielleicht weil man erwartete, dass er einen Abschiedsbrief oder so etwas in der Art schrieb. Doch stattdessen versuchte sich Zechs in ein paar Zahlenrätseln, so vertreib er sich auch auf langwierigen Konferenzen oft die Zeit. Gestern hatte er sogar eine Skizze des Mobile Suits angefertigt und war mit dem Ergebnis ganz zufrieden gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er, wenn er denn einmal Zeit dafür hatte, sich mehr seinen künstlerischen Fähigkeiten widmen.

Jemand trat vor den Zelteingang, wechselte ein paar Worte mit den Wachen und kam dann zu Zechs in dessen Gefängnis. Der war etwas überrascht als er aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte, wer ihn geruhte zu besuchen. Sah aber nicht einmal von dem Rätsel auf, das er gerade lösen wollte. „Luke, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Zechs, das..." Luke setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. „Ich will nur sagen..."

„Deine Entschuldigung kannst du dir sparen. Erkläre mir warum.", forderte Zechs.

Luke lachte gepresst. „Ich wollte mich gar nicht entschuldigen."

Jetzt sah Zechs doch auf. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Du hast lange genug für diese Verbrecher gekämpft. Es wurde Zeit, dass du aus dem Einfluss von diesem Treize und den anderen Snobs befreit wurdest."

„Ach wirklich?" Wenn Luke nur wüsste, wie kurz Zechs vor seiner Entlassung stand. Mehr noch, wenn die Romefeller Stiftung noch weiter nachforschte, dann konnte er sogar vor dem Kriegsgericht landen, dann wäre seine Karriere beim Militär sowieso schnell Geschichte.

„Wir haben dir eine neue Chance gegeben. Offiziell wirst du als vermisst gelten und kannst dann für uns kämpfen."

Zechs konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte. „War das der Plan?", vergewisserte er sich zur Vorsicht.

„Mehr oder weniger, ja. Butcher hatte dann noch die Idee, dass wir uns zusammenschließen sollten und noch ein paar unserer Freunde aus dem Gefängnis freikommen. Aber Butcher und seine Gruppe hätten kein Problem damit dich tatsächlich umzubringen. Also solltest du tun, was ich dir sage."

Da konnte Zechs nur den Kopf schütteln. Er stand auf und warf den Schreibblock auf die durchgelegene Pritsche, die ihm als Bett diente. „Was gibt dir und deinen Leuten das Recht über mich zu urteilen? Was gibt euch das Recht zu sagen für wen ich kämpfen soll?"

„Du bist ein..."

„Untersteh dich diesen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen." Zechs näherte sich dem anderen Mann, bis jener an dem Pfosten gelehnt stand, der den Mittelpunkt des Zeltes bildete. „Egal ob du mein Freund warst oder nicht. Ein Wort weiter und ich bringe dich um." Diese Worte waren so ruhig und kalt ausgesprochen, da erstarrte selbst Luke und musterte Zechs fragend.

„Das heißt, du wirst nicht für uns kämpfen."

„Ich denke, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt."

Luke erhob sich und ging zum Ausgang. „Dann kann ich nichts für dich tun."

„Ich möchte es nochmals betonen.", wandte sich Treize an die kleine Gruppe von Männern und Frauen vor ihm, die sich in der kleinen Halle kurz vor Sonnenaufgang getroffen hatten. „Wir sind ein kleines Privatunternehmen." Die Wortwahl ließ Noin an seiner Seite schmunzeln. „Das heißt: Keine Uniformen, keine Ränge und keine Verpflichtungen. Wer noch aussteigen will, der soll es jetzt tun."

„Sir...", begann einer der Männer.

„Treize.", berichtigte Treize ihn sofort.

„Ähm, gut. Also Treize." So ganz wohl fühlte sich der Soldat nicht in seiner Haut seine Exzellenz zu duzen. „Wir tun dies hier nicht für OZ oder so. Auch nicht für Sie... ähm dich."

„Danke für die Offenheit."

„Wir tun es für Lieutenant Merquise. Wir alle hier haben ihm viel zu verdanken. Mir hat er es ermöglicht in Luxemburg stationiert zu bleiben, bei meiner Familie. John hat er eine Stelle an der Akademie verschafft und Amanda hätte ihren Dienst quittieren müssen, wenn Lieutenant Merquise nicht die Dienstaufsichtsbehörde angelogen hätte."

„Ich war schwanger.", erklärte die rothaarige Frau mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Zechs hat die Papiere gefälscht, so dass ich weiterhin meinen Sold bekam und es nicht auffiel, dass ich in den letzten zwei Monaten der Schwangerschaft daheim geblieben bin. Außerdem waren er und Lucrezia die Paten des Kindes."

Treize sah Noin an und diese lächelte entschuldigend. Anscheinend war der Haufen, den Zechs im Laufe der letzten Jahre um sich gescharrt hatte, eine mehr als nur loyale Gruppe. Es schien so als ob sie alle zu einer Familie gehören würden.

„Wir geht es dem kleinen Eric eigentlich?", wollte Noin wissen.

„Gut. Ich konnte ihn bei meiner Mutter lassen."

„Eric?", schaltete sich Treize ein.

„Das war Zechs´ Vorschlag." Amanda errötete.

„Dachte ich mir schon." Treize sah die fragenden Gesichter der anderen. „Das ist sein zweiter Vorname.", erklärte er dann.

„Ist es nicht sein dritter?" Noin runzelte die Stirn. Wie so oft vergaß Treize, dass Noin auch über Zechs´ Vergangenheit und seine wahre Identität Bescheid wusste.

„Nein, sein dritter Vorname ist Heinrich."

„Stimmt, du hast Recht."

„Heinrich?" Amanda war sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass die Wahl auf den zweiten Vornamen gefallen war.

„Ja, grauenhaft.", stimmte Treize zu. „Doch zurück zum Geschäft. Ich schlage folgendes vor..."

Treize blickte wieder auf seine Uhr. Dort lief unbarmherzig der Countdown. Es waren noch fünf Stunden, dann lief das Ultimatum aus. Noin lag neben ihm auf dem kleinen Plateau und beobachtete das Lager der Terroristen mit ihrem Feldstecher. „Ich sehe nichts."

Sie übergab Treize das Gerät und der machte sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage. Noin hatte Recht, es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass diese Männer einen wichtigen Gefangenen in ihrer Gewalt hatten: Keine Wachen, kein auffälliges Verhalten. In der Tat schien es eher so als ob das Lager abgebrochen wurde.

„Er ist nicht mehr dort." So sehr sich Treize auch gegen diese Feststellung sträubte, alles sprach dafür. „Womöglich wollen sie auch nicht das Risiko eines Angriffes eingehen und brechen deshalb auf."

„Aber wenn Zechs nicht mehr hier ist..."

„... dann haben wir keinerlei Anhaltspunkte.", vollendete Treize den Satz und rutschte ein paar Meter nach hinten in den Schatten.

„Wir sind zu wenig um es mit diesem ganzen Haufen aufnehmen zu können." Noin blickte wieder durch ihren Feldstecher. „Verflucht."

„Es findet sich eine Möglichkeit." Treize wusste nicht, ob er dies sagte um Noin oder um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Denn Tatsache war, lange konnten sie nicht mehr warten.

Doch eine knappe Viertelstunde später fuhr ein Jeep mit zwei Personen aus dem Lager in Richtung Süden. Treize wusste, dass er jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen musste und gratulierte sich in Gedanken für die Idee zwei der Männer auf einen Wachposten an genau der Wüstenstraße zu postieren, die der Jeep passieren musste.

Noin war mehr als skeptisch gegenüber Treizes Vorschlag, aber auch sie sah ein, dass dies wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war, den gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort von Zechs zu erfahren.

„Amanda?", sprach Treize in sein Headset und wartete auf das vertraute Klicken, das signalisierte, das Amanda sich in den Kanal zuschaltete.

„Ja?"

„In Kürze kommt ein Jeep bei euch vorbei. Ein Modell wie es die Allianz benutzt, olivfarben lackiert, mit zwei Personen."

„Und?"

„Ich will, dass du sie aufhältst. Wie gut warst du beim Scharfschützentraining?"

Mehr musste Treize nicht sagen, denn Amanda stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Ich hab so etwas schon lange nicht mehr gemacht, aber sollte ich hinkriegen."

„Gut. Noin und ich kommen jetzt zu euch."

Als Treize und Noin zu den anderen stießen, waren die beiden Insassen des Jeeps aus dem Wagen gezogen wurden und saßen im Schatten einer kleinen Felsformation. Sie waren unverletzt, aber verständlicherweise etwas verwirrt.

Die übrigen Soldaten hielten sich im Hintergrund als Noin die beiden anfing zu befragen. Doch wie erwartet stellen sie sich dumm und schwiegen beharrlich.

Treize hatte wie die anderen einen schwarzen Schal um sein Gesicht gewunden, der alles unterhalb den Augen verdeckte. Die Terroristen mussten ja nicht wissen, wer sie waren. Doch Treize ging das alles viel zu lang. Noin würde keine Resultate erzielen, wenn sie diese Taktik weiter verfolgte. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, würde es Zechs schlechter ergehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Terroristen ihn womöglich in weniger als fünf Stunden erschießen würden.

Schließlich trat er nach vorn und schob Noin zur Seite, baute sich vor den beiden sitzenden Gestalten auf, die ihn höhnisch anlächelten. ‚Euch wird Grinsen bald vergehen.', dachte er.

„Wo ist Zechs?", fragte er noch einmal frei heraus. Natürlich keine Antwort. Worum Treize beinahe froh war, denn nur zu gerne wollte er diesen Menschen Schmerzen zufügen, einfach weil sie es sich erdreistet hatten seinen Geliebten zu entführen und in Lebensgefahr zu bringen.

Er zog seine Pistole, ließ das Magazine herausfallen, kontrollierte es, setzte es wieder ein, entsicherte die Waffe und lud durch.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er noch einmal. Die Blicke der Zwei wurden schon etwas unruhiger. Auch die Soldaten und Noin bewegten sich voller Anspannung. Sie wussten nicht, was Treize vorhatte.

„Gut... dann nicht." Ohne noch eine weitere Sekunde abzuwarten, wandte er sich dem Mann zu seiner Linken zu und schoss. Die Kugel schrammte knapp am Bein vorbei und bohrte sich in den felsigen Boden.

„Also nochmal... Wo habt ihr ihn hingebracht?"

„Glaubt nicht, dass uns das einschüchtert. Ihr Typen von OZ habt doch keinen Mumm in den Knochen." Der Rechte spuckte aus, sein Kamerad schien das Ganze nicht so cool zu sehen und rutschte unruhig hin und her.

Treize zog den Schal von seinem Gesicht und es war Genugtuung zu sehen, wie die Terroristen erstarrten. Natürlich erkannten sie ihn und sie erkannten wohl auch die Mine eines Mannes, der zu allem entschlossen war. Ohne Vorwarnung feuerte Treize nochmals, dieses Mal gezielter und der Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Der Schrei des Mannes war ohrenbetäubend, geradezu hysterisch als er sein eigenes Blut sah, das aus der Wunde am Bein schoss. Treize hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, doch er hatte wohl eine der großen Arterien getroffen. Auch gut, das würde es verkürzen.

Die Ärztin sprang nach vorne um sich die Wunde anzusehen, doch Treize zog sie zurück. Er hätte keine Probleme damit den Mann verbluten zu lassen.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Treize noch einmal und sah dem noch unversehrten Mann in die Augen. Der hatte jetzt wohl endgültig begriffen, dass es seiner Exzellenz ernst war und stand auch unter Schock bei dem Anblick der schnell größer werdenden Blutlache.

Fünf Minuten später breitete Treize die Karte auf der Motorhaube eines Jeeps auf und suchte nach dem Ort, den ihm der Mann genannt hatte. Noin hielt sich an seiner Seite und warf ihm immer wieder einen schockierten Blick zu, ebenso wie die übrigen Männer.

Treize verstand sie, war er ja über sich selbst am meisten erschrocken. Die Sorge um Zechs hatte ihn zu einem kalten Monster werden lassen, der sich einen Dreck um die Genfer Konvention und Menschenrechte scherte. Eigentlich Dinge, denen er bei seinen Gefechten immer oberste Priorität zugestanden hatte. Hatte er selbst doch immer gefordert, dass nicht allein der Sieg zählte, sondern auch die Moral mit der die kämpfenden Parteien aufeinander trafen.

Er wartete noch weitere fünf Minuten bis Doktor Paschal dem Verletzten einen Druckverband angelegt hatte. Sie bestand darauf, dass die beiden Männer mitgenommen wurden. Die kleine Frau schob trotzig ihr Kinn nach vorne und Treize, der jede weitere Verzögerung vermeiden wollte, gab nach.

Die Zeit war knapp. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Zechs wusste, dass er nur noch wenige Minuten waren, dann würden sie kommen. Oder aber sein Herz hörte schon vorher auf zu schlagen. Immer häufiger geriet es außer Takt oder setzte für einen Schlag aus. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Für gewöhnlich erstarrte Zechs dann zu einer sprichwörtlichen Salzsäule und zählte die Sekunden, bis er wieder das vertraute Pochen unter seiner Brust spürte.

Die Abstände wurden immer kürzer in denen sein Herz den gewohnten Rhythmus verließ.

Er lag auf dem sandigen Boden der Grabkammer, in die sie ihn gebracht hatten, und starrte zur Decke. Dort sah er auf die Überreste einer alten ägyptischen Malerei. Er hatte einmal davon gelesen, dass die Ägypter glaubten ein jeder müsste sich vor der Göttin Maat verantworten, wenn er gestorben war. Das Herz des Toten wurde gewogen und war es schwer als die Feder der Gerechtigkeit, so wurde es von einem Ungeheuer verschlungen.

Unwillkürlich fragte sich Zechs, wie diese letzte Prüfung wohl bei seinen Taten aussehen würde. Luke hatte recht gehabt, als er Zechs vorgeworfen hatte für Verbrecher und Mörder zu kämpfen. Das stimmte, doch Zechs hatte es aus Beweggründen getan, die aus einem edleren Motiv herrührten. Ach, was machte er sich vor: Das sogenannte edlere Motiv war Rache gewesen und daran war nichts Edles. Nein, wenn er sich vor dem letzten Gericht verteidigen musste, dann sollte ihm ein besseres Grund einfallen. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass dies genau der Grund war.

War es wirklich nur Rache gewesen?, fragte er sich selbst und schloss die Augen. Nein, er hatte auch gekämpft um einen Traum zu verwirklichen. Einen Traum vom Frieden, den schon sein Vater geträumt hatte und Heero Yuy, der wortgewaltige Pazifist von den Kolonien... und Treizes Traum. Ja, vielleicht würde das zu Gunsten von Zechs angerechnet werden, dass er gekämpft hatte aus Liebe zu einem Menschen. Auch, wenn das paradox klang.

Mit einem verzweifelten Atemzug holte er Luft. Es war wieder passiert und er verkrampfte sich. ‚Eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf...' Wieder versuchte er Luft zu holen, er presste die Hand auf sein Herz. Da sah er einen Schatten, der den Eingang zur Kammer verdunkelte. „Zu spät.", murmelte Zechs noch bevor er die Augen schloss.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	11. Der Anfang vom Ende III

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner Fanfiction.

Teil: 11

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: ab 18

Pairing: Treize und Zechs

Kapitel 10: Der Anfang vom Ende III

„Den Arzt. Holt den Arzt." Treize stürzte in das Gemäuer und alles was er sah war die dahin gestreckte Gestalt von Zechs.

„Oh bitte. Bitte nicht.", betete Treize während er neben dem Körper seines Geliebten niederkniete und mit fahrigen Fingern den Kragen aufknöpfte um nach dem Puls zu tasten. Nur um feststellen, dass er keinen fühlen konnte.

Er hörte die Stimmen der übrigen Männer und hoffte, dass Doktor Paschal gleich hier sein würde. Ganz wie es ihm in den zahlreichen Notfallübungen und Lehrgängen beigebracht worden war, öffnete er die Jacke und das Hemd von Zechs und begann nach dem Druckpunkt zu suchen.

Dreißig Mal pumpen, dann zweimal beatmen.

Bei seinem dritten Zyklus bemerkte er, dass die Ärztin endlich angekommen war. Sie kniete auf der anderen Seite von Zechs und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, rechnete sie mit dem Schlimmsten.

Kurz scheuchte sie Treize weg, damit sei ein EKG anlegen konnte. Das schnelle, hektische Piepsen, das Sekunden später die Höhle durchdrang war alles andere als der normale Rhythmus eines gesunden Herzen.

Treize wusste leider ganz genau was es bedeutete. „Kammerflimmern?" In den ganzen Jahren seit er von Zechs´ Herzfehler wusste hatte sich Treize ausführlich mit diesem Thema auseinander gesetzt.

„Ja. Zur Seite mit ihnen!"

Treize wusste auch, was jetzt kommen würde und hörte schon das Sirren des Defibrillator, der sich auflud.

Als Doktor Paschal den Auslöser des Geräts betätigte war es Treize als ob sein eigenes Herz stehen bleiben würde. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den Monitor des kleinen EKGs und betete, dass das Herz wieder seinen Rhythmus aufnehmen würde. Aber es geschah nichts... nichts...

Doch so schnell würde Treize nicht aufgeben und begann wieder mit der Herzdruckmassage während die Ärztin die Beatmung übernahm.

Nach dem zweiten Versuch geschah noch immer nichts, auch die Medikamente, die injiziert worden waren zeigten keinerlei Wirkung.

Nach dem dritten Versuch sah ihn Doktor Paschal direkt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid..."

„Oh nein." Treize rutschte auf den Knien wieder an Zechs´ Seite, Noin hatte mittlerweile die Herzdruckmassage übernommen.

„Das tust du mir nicht an." Seine Stimme hatte einen panischen Tonfall angenommen. „Hörst du Zechs?! Du Bastard stirbst mir nicht einfach so unter den Händen weg!", herrschte er Zechs an und schlug diesem mit der bloßen Faust auf das Brustbein. Fast wie bei einer bockigen Maschine schien dies wieder etwas in Gang zu bringen.

Das EKG gab ein Piepsen von sich und Zechs holte mit einem schweren, tiefen Atemzug Luft. Er öffnete seine Augen und alles was er wahrzunehmen schien war Treize, denn unentwegt starrte er ihn an. „Du.", entfuhr es ihm und er zog eine Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. Doch unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Treize war wie erstarrt und beobachtete wie Zechs eine Atemmaske aufgesetzt bekam und Doktor Paschal beruhigend auf ihn einredete, doch bitte liegen zu bleiben. Die übrigen Männer, die ebenfalls die Höhle betreten hatten, sackten kollektiv in sich zusammen als sie sahen, dass Zechs wieder unter den Lebenden weilte und ihre kleine Mission dann mehr oder weniger zu einem guten Ende gelangt war. Treize jedoch kam mit sichtlicher Mühe auf die Beine, musste sich an der Felswand abstützen und wankte dann nach draußen.

Dort lief er nochmals zehn Schritte, dann knickten seine Knie ein und er schmeckte saure Galle in seiner Kehle als er sich übergab.

Gerade in der Höhle, da hatte er geglaubt er hätte Zechs verloren und darauf war er nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet gewesen. Erst jetzt begriff er, dass er trotz seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung als Soldat und Kommandant und der zahlreichen Männer und Frauen, die schon unter seinem Befehl gestorben waren, dass ihn dies nicht darauf vorbereitet hatte, wie es denn sein würde, wenn Zechs je sterben würde.

Und dieser Blick aus Zechs´ Augen als dieser ihn angesehen hatte, so voller Erleichterung. So als ob sich dies Zechs als sehnlichstes vor seinem Tod gewünscht hatte, noch einmal Treize zu sehen.

Oh Gott, so eine tiefe Liebe, das hatte er doch gar nicht verdient, schien es Treize. Und noch etwas war es was ihm die Galle hochsteigen ließ. Seine Liebe zu Zechs wiederum hatte ihn in ein schreckliches Abbild seiner selbst verwandelt. Er hatte sämtliche Grundsätze ehrenhaften und tugendhaften Handelns in den Wind geschossen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich wie eine Bestie verhalten. Der Schrei des Terroristen, den er einfach so in das Bein geschossen hatte, hallte ihm wieder in den Ohren und er musste sich zwingen ruhiger zu atmen, so dass er nicht anfing zu hyperventilieren.

Zechs hatte die besten Seiten in ihm hervorgebracht, dachte Treize bitter, aber auch die schlechtesten.

Noin war zu ihm gekommen und drückte ihm eine Wasserflasche in die Hand. „Zechs geht es gut. Er kommt bald wieder auf die Beine.", beruhigte sie ihn und betrachtete das Resultat von Treize kurzem Zusammenbruch. „Auch Ihr müsst euch jetzt auch ausruhen Exzellenz.", drängte sie ihn und Treize konnte darauf mit nicht mehr als einem geringschätzigen Schnauben antworten. Er sich ausruhen, eher gefror die Hölle zu Eis. Sobald er wieder in Kairo war, würde schon Dermail wieder eine dringende Bitte an ihn haben oder irgendein anderer aufgeblasener Aristokrat der Stiftung.

Mit Noins Hilfe erhob er sich und ignorierte die Blicke der anderen Männer als sie ihn so schwach sahen. Doch es lag keine Abscheu darin, wie Treize dann feststellte, die Soldaten betrachteten ihn mit einer neuen Sympathie und Mitgefühl. Nicht, dass Treize dies jetzt viel kümmern würde.

Als er zusammen mit Noin das Grabmal wieder erreicht hatte und eintrat, hatte Zechs bereits eine sitzende Position eingenommen. Die Augen zwar geschlossen und er machte einen durch und durch müden und mitgenommenen Eindruck, aber Treize schoss es durch den Kopf, dass er auch noch nie so schön gewesen war. So morbide und krank dies auch klang. Zechs lebte! Dies allein zählte und dies ließ alle Blessuren und Schmerzen in den Hintergrund drängen.

Zechs hatte schließlich darauf bestanden, dass er durchaus alleine den kurzen Weg vom Jeep zum Hintereingang des Hotels in Kairo gehen konnte. Niemand wollte ihm widersprechen, aber dennoch hielt sich Treize und Doktor Paschal wachsam an der Seite des Lieutenant. Auch auf der Feuerleiter machte Zechs eine gute Figur. Doch als sie in endlich in der Suite des Colonels angekommen waren, konnte er sich nur noch an Treizes Arm festklammern und sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt. Deshalb protestierte Zechs auch nicht als man ihn gleich in das große Doppelbett verfrachtete und ihn nochmals von Doktor Paschal untersuchen ließ.

„Lassen Sie uns alleine.", wies die Ärztin Treize an und er wollte schon protestieren. Er war sich sicher, dass Zechs nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er bei der Untersuchung dabei wäre. Doch die Ärztin ließ keinerlei Widerworte aufkommen. „Gehen Sie sich duschen und schlafen Sie eine Runde.", befahl sie streng. „Das gleiche gilt auch für Sie Lieutenant Noin." Noin war mit auf die Suite gekommen und lungerte im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers herum. Beide fügten sie sich und Treize war froh, dass die Suite über mehr als ein Badezimmer verfügte, so dass es zu keiner peinlichen Szene zwischen ihm und Noin kommen konnte.

Er schätzte Noin als fähigen Offizier, mehr war sie nie für ihn gewesen. Doch seit er wusste, dass sie die Geheimorganisation für mehrere Wochen verlassen hatte, nämlich um auf Zechs´ Schwester Relena aufzupassen und so dem blonden Lieutenant einen Gefallen zu tun, seitdem sah er sie in einem anderen Licht. Noin war genauso Zechs verfallen wie er selbst. Sie waren beinahe wie zwei Motten, die in immer dichteren Zirkeln um einen großen Scheinwerfer flogen und schließlich dort ihr Verderben fanden.

Dies war zwar eine sehr düstere Beschreibung ihrer Lage, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte Treize das Gefühl, dass es genau das war.

„Ach.", er hieb mit der Faust gegen die Kacheln der Dusche. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er hatte erreicht, dass Zechs noch lebte, dass sie noch einige wertvolle Tage verbringen konnten. Und alles was er hier tat war äußert finsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen so als ob sie alle schon tot seien.

Zechs öffnete die Augen mit einem leichten Seufzen und fragte sich, was ihm seine Fürsorgerin wohl injiziert hatte, dass er sich so unbeschwert und leicht fühlte. Oder vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass er dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war. Da wurde wohl jeder Mensch leicht übermütig.

Doktor Paschal lächelte ihn an und überprüfte nochmals den Sitz der Infusion. Ein Blick auf den Beutel sagte Zechs jedoch, dass sich nur harmlose Kochsalzlösung darin befand, wahrscheinlich um seinen Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen. Demnach schien es ihm gar nicht so schlecht zu gehen.

„Sie sind Benjamins Mutter habe ich Recht?", erkundigte er sich bei der Ärztin, deren Namen er auf der Autofahrt nach Kairo aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Richtig."

„Er ist ein guter Junge. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er in Luxemburg eine sichere Stellung erhält. Er soll nicht dafür bestraft werden, dass sein Offizier sich äußert dumm verhalten hat."

„Was meinen Sie?" Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und wischte ihm mit einem feuchten Lappen über das Gesicht und den Hals. „Dass Sie gegen die Befehle der Stiftung gehandelt haben?... Der Colonel hat so etwas angedeutet als wir auf der Suche nach Ihnen waren.", erklärte sie als sie Zechs´ überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck gewahr wurde.

„Ja, das ist es... und noch einiges mehr.", fügte Zechs an und starrte auf die Tür zu seiner Linken. „Wo ist er?"

„Treize?"

Er nickte. „Ja." Hoffentlich hörte sich das nicht so flehentlich an, wie er sich fühlte. In Wahrheit wollte er den Colonel ganz nah bei sich haben. In dessen Armen liegen und dort einschlafen.

Treize, er brauchte ihn jetzt.

„Ich bin sicher, er kommt bald um nach Ihnen zu sehen." Da hatte sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht so unrecht. „Der Colonel hat mir ihre geheime Krankenakte gegeben.", wechselte Doktor Paschal dann das Thema. „Es ist ein äußert ungewöhnlicher Herzfehler, den Sie da haben." Sie musterte ihn und unwillkürlich spannten sich Zechs´ Muskeln an. „Ich vermute, er ist vererbt worden." Es war halb als Frage gemeint, halb als Feststellung.

Zechs nickte nur knapp. Was wollte sie?

„Wie ich weiß gibt es eine ganz besonders prominente Linie eines alten Adelsgeschlechts, in deren Verlauf es vermehrt zu dieser Anomalie gekommen ist."

Trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustands wurde Zechs´ Tonfall eisig. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und das Handgelenk der Frau gepackt, die ihm jetzt die Strähnen aus der Stirn streichen wollte.

Völlig unerwartet lachte sie da nur auf und befreite sich spielend aus Zechs´ Griff, was diesem auf unangenehme Weise aufzeigte, wie schwach er doch im Moment war. „Keine Sorge Prinz, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir in guten Händen."

Zechs war fast so als ob er wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren würde als er diese Anrede vernahm. ‚Prinz.', nicht einmal Treize erdreistete es sich ihn so zu nennen! Der Colonel genau wusste wie empfindlich Zechs darauf reagierte.

„Wissen Sie, mein Mädchenname war Thompson... Margarete Thompson... Kleiner Milli."

Zechs starrte sie aus großen Augen an. „Maggie.", entfuhr es ihm und sie nickte, mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. „Mein Güte. Das war es, was mir an Benjamin so seltsam vorgekommen ist.", sprach er weiter. „Er hat deine Augen."

Tatsächlich hatte er gewusst, dass der junge Offizier, den er in Nairobi getroffen hatte, ursprünglich aus Sanc war. Das war auch ein Grund gewesen, warum er Benjamin eine Stellung in Luxemburg verschafft hatte. Dass jedoch Benjamins Mutter sein altes Kindermädchen war, das hätte er sich niemals denken können.

„Und Ihr die eurer lieben Mama." Sie konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht euch noch einmal zu sehen Prinz. Vor allem nicht auf diese Art und Weise."

„Das glaube ich." Zechs drückte die Hand seines ehemaligen Kindermädchens und auch ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen auch wenn er es hoffentlich besser verbergen konnte als sie. „Ich hatte gedacht du wärst auch... damals bei den Erschießungen, wo sie meine Eltern..." Er sprach nicht weiter, konnte es einfach nicht und wollte nicht, dass sich diese Bilder wieder in sein Gedächtnis bohrten. Wie glühend heiße Nägel.

„Ihr habt es gesehen?" Sie riss die Augen auf bei der Vorstellung, dass ein sechsjähriger Junge die Hinrichtung seiner Eltern und Verwandten mitansehen musste.

„Nein, nicht richtig. Treize war da. Er hat mich rechtzeitig gefunden und dafür gesorgt, dass ich es nicht sehe... Doch gehört habe ich es.", schloss er lahm. Manchmal hörte er es noch heute in seinen Träumen. Des Geräusch der Gewehrsalven und der toten Körper, die auf dem Boden aufschlugen.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, wie sie es mit ihm getan hatte um ihn zu trösten, wenn er sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte oder von der alten Kammerdienerin seiner Mutter ausgeschimpft worden war. Und er schlang die Arme um ihren Nacken, genau wie damals.

„Es tut gut Euch zu sehen Milliardo, mein Prinz. Zu sehen, dass Ihr zu einem ehrenvollen Mann geworden seid. Das gibt mir Hoffnung, dass irgendwann einmal alles zum Guten kommt."

„Das hoffe ich auch.", gab Zechs zurück und ließ es mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Brust zu, dass sie ihn bei seinem alten Namen nannte. Es war zu ungewohnt und mit zu vielen schlechten Erinnerungen verbunden. Außerdem war er kein ehrenvoller Mann, aber auch zu müde um dieses alte Thema zu diskutieren.

„Ich schicke Treize zu Ihnen." Sie erhob sich, wischte sich über die Augen und vollführte einen formvollendeten Hofknicks, was Zechs unwillkürlich zum Lachen brachen. So absurd kam ihm das vor.

Treize und Noin saßen beide auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher, beide waren sie frisch geduscht, in die Bademäntel des Hotels gehüllt und hatten den Inhalt der Minibar vor sich ausgebreitet. Während sich Noin an den Brandy hielt, hatte sich Treize einen Weinbrand eingeschenkt und beide schwiegen sie und wollten doch so viel sagen. Weil sie beide bemerkt hatten, dass sie etwas erklären mussten. Doch bevor auch nur einer das Schweigen brechen konnte, kam Doktor Paschal in das Zimmer, setzte sich neben sie griff zielsicher nach dem Whisky. Verblüfft stellte Treize fest, dass die Frau geweint hatte und er fragte sich natürlich warum. Stand es mit Zechs doch so schlecht? Alarmiert fuhr er hoch.

„Nein, ihm geht es gut.", beruhigte sie mit einem Blick auf Treize.

„Was ist mit seinem Herz? Ist es schlimmer geworden? Das hatte er noch nie, dass er..." Treize wusste nicht, wie er enden sollte. Er konnte ja unmöglich sagen, dass Zechs gestorben war. Wie komisch hörte sich das an.

„Nein, es ist nicht schlimmer geworden. So weit ich das jetzt sagen kann mit Hilfe der Krankenakte. Nach so langer Zeit ohne ausreichend Wasser ist es kein Wunder, dass er dehydriert ist und das würde jeden noch so gesunden Kreislauf in die Knie zwingen. Milli..." Sie unterbrach sich erschrocken doch Noins und Treizes Kopf waren schon in ihre Richtung gedreht.

„Wie...?", entfuhr es Noin.

„Woher...?", fragte Treize argwöhnisch.

„Mein Kindermädchen. Margarete war mein Kindermädchen in Sanc.", tönte es aus Richtung Tür und alle drei fuhren herum und sprangen auf als sie Zechs im Türrahmen lehnen sahen. Treize war als erster bei ihm und Zechs ließ es zu, dass Treize ihm eine stützende Hand unter den Ellbogen schob. „Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich brauche dich, bitte.", raunte Zechs leise. So leise, dass er hoffte, dass es nur Treize gehört hatte. Aber als Treize zurückblickte zu Noin und deren tiefrote Gesichtsfarbe bemerkte, wusste er dass auch sie den verlangenden Tonfall vernommen hatte. Ihr Blicke begegneten sich und alles war gesprochen. Sie senkte den Blick und ließ sich schwer in die Couch zurückfallen, leerte ihren Brandy in nur einem Zug.

Ja, sie tat ihm leid.

Zuerst sprachen sie nichts und Treize gab vor damit beschäftigt zu sein zu kontrollieren, dass auch der Ständer mit der Infusion wieder ordnungsgemäß am Bett stand. Treize wusste auch nicht, was er sagen sollte, oder besser wie er es sagen sollte.

Schließlich setzte sich Zechs auf und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Treize setzte sich neben ihn und hielt Zechs fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich.", murmelte er immer und immer wieder und wollte Zechs gar nicht mehr loslassen.

Beide waren sie sich über die Endgültigkeit ihres Treffens bewusst. Zechs wusste, dass Treize auf eigene Verantwortung gehandelt hatte. Dass Zechs keinerlei Unterstützung von OZ mehr bekommen würde. Dann war es tatsächlich so gekommen, wie er es geahnt hatte, seine Karriere war am Ende. Aber er wäre nicht der berüchtigte Lightning Baron, wenn er sich nicht mit einem Paukenschlag verabschieden würde.

Noin wusste ganz genau, dass sie es nicht tun sollte. Dass sie die Privatsphäre der beiden Männer respektieren sollte, aber sie konnte nun einmal nicht anders. Nun, vielleicht war auch der Brandy schuld daran, dass sie an der Tür des Schlafzimmers stand und lauschte. Zuerst hatte sie nichts gehört und die Tür leise geöffnet. Sie hatte es fast erwartet, Treize und Zechs in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung vorzufinden, doch was sie sah, das erschütterte sie noch mehr: Das Licht einer einzelnen kleinen Lampe, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, erhellte die unmittelbare Umgebung des Bettes. Treize saß da, völlig reglos und blickte einfach nur hinab zu Zechs, dessen Kopf auf Treizes Schoß lag. Unwillkürlich erinnerte Noin das Bild an eine Pieta, die Darstellung der Maria, die ihren toten Sohn hielt.

Zechs schien zu schlafen, denn er regte sich nicht und Noin wollte sich schon zurückziehen als Treize tief Luft holte. Es hörte sich an, als ob eine große Last auf ihm ruhen würde und er nur mit Mühe atmen könne. Selbst im Licht der kleinen Lampe konnte Noin die feuchten Spuren der Tränen erkennen, die ihren Weg über die Wangen des Colonels suchten. „Es tut mir so leid.", hörte Noin ihn mit erstickter Stimme sprechen. „Ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun."

Jetzt bewegte sich Zechs und schlug die Augen auf. Er streckte die Hand nach Treize aus und wischte die Tränen ab. Noin wandte den Blick ab, wie peinlich war es ihr diesen intimen Moment zu beobachten. Hätte sie noch einen Beweis dafür gesucht, dass sich die Beiden liebten, jetzt hätte sie ihn gefunden. Schon damals vor einem Jahr in Bremen hatte sie den Verdacht gehabt, dass Zechs und Treize mehr als nur gute Freunde waren. Damals wo sie Zeuge des Streits zwischen den beiden Männern geworden war. Doch im Laufe des Jahres hatte sie diesen Vorfall mit anderen Augen gesehen und sich wieder Hoffnung gemacht. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, dass sie eine unbändige Wut auf den Colonel empfinden würde. Schließlich war sie selbst schon lange Zeit in Zechs verliebt und hatte jetzt endgültig herausfinden müssen, dass diese Liebe wohl nie würde erwidert werden. Doch stattdessen empfand sie nur tiefe Trauer und Mitgefühl. Treize und Zechs liebten sich zwar, aber mussten diese Liebe geheim halten. Ja, schlimmer noch, sie würden sich bald als Feinde gegenüberstehen. Vor niemandem durften sie ihre Gefühle zeigen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Treize bereits aufgebrochen und Noin blieb mit Zechs und der Ärztin in Kairo zurück. Sie war froh darum, dass sie Treize nicht mehr unter die Augen treten musste. Jetzt wo sie genau um dessen Verhältnis zu Zechs wusste.

Doch wie sollte sie Zechs selbst gegenübertreten? Sollte sie überhaupt zu ihm gehen? Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihr dann von Zechs selbst abgenommen, denn er rief sie zu sich. Noin war froh zu sehen, dass es dem Lieutenant besser ging. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so eingefallen und hatte auch wieder etwas Farbe bekommen.

„Ich glaube, die gehört ihnen." Noin hob die Maske hoch, die sie in den Händen hielt und legte sie neben Zechs auf das Bett. „Sie lag im Wagen der Entführer.", erklärte sie weiter und versuchte ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. Sie hatte ihn zwar schon ein paar Mal ohne die obligatorische Maske gesehen, aber bei weitem nicht oft genug.

Zechs strich mit dem Finger über einen haarfeinen Riss, der sich am hinteren Teil der Maske entlangzog. „Wahrscheinlich wird sie beim nächsten Kampf auseinander brechen.", bemerkte er. „Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle mehr."

Noin erschrak, egal was Zechs mit Treize noch in der Nacht alles besprochen hatte, es musste etwas sehr Endgültiges gewesen sein. Die Stimme des Lieutenant war so ruhig und emotionslos. Auch seine ganze Haltung hatte etwas Fatalistisches, Zechs hatte sich in sein Schicksal ergeben und war bereit diesen Weg zu gehen, egal wie viele Schmerzen er ihm bereiten würde, egal ob am Ende dieses Weges der Tod stehen würde.

„Sir.", begann sie, aber er hob die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein Noin. Es ist gut. Treize und ich, wir haben alles besprochen." Er schien auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten. „Wir sind...", hob er an, doch nun war sie es, die ihn unterbrach.

„Ich weiß."

Zechs blickte sie überrascht an, dann nickte er nur. Dankbar, dass er nichts weiter sagen musste. „Noin, Ich muss Sie noch um einen Gefallen bitten. Bringen Sie Heero Yuy und seinen Gundam zur Basis auf Antarktika. Mehr kann ich nicht von Ihnen verlangen." Er reichte ihr einen versiegelten Umschlag. „Darin sind von Treize unterzeichnete Papiere, dass Sie nicht mehr länger meinem Kommando unterstehen. Sie brauchen nur noch das Datum einsetzen und können weiter bei OZ bleiben. Niemand kann Ihnen dann noch etwas vorwerfen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun kann."

Sie nahm den Umschlag erst gar nicht entgegen. „Ich werde OZ ebenfalls verlassen. Die Organisation steht nicht mehr für die Ideale, für die ich kämpfe. Auch Colonel Treize kann es nicht verhindern, dass sich OZ zu einer neuen Allianz entwickelt."

„Das weiß er. Auch wenn er sich noch nicht eingestehen will.", stimmte Zechs zu. „Ich werden morgen zur Lake Victoria Akademie fliegen. Und von dort aus meinen Transporter nehmen.", wechselte Zechs dann das Thema. „Können Sie den Jungen bis übermorgen treffen?"

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich weiß, dass er sich in momentan in Gibraltar aufhält."

„Gut."

Noin war bereit sich zu verabschieden, da fiel ihr Blick auf einen Schlüssel, der neben Zechs auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es war einer jener Schlüssel, die man benötigte um die Mobile Suits zu starten. Wie kam denn der hier her? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Schlüssel gestern noch nie hier gelegen hatte.

Zechs sah es. „Treize war nicht erfreut darüber, dass ich einen Masterkey besitze." Er griff nach der Kette, an der der Schlüssel befestigt war. „Aber jetzt hat er ihn mir gegeben... Als Abschiedsgeschenk."

Fragend sah Noin auf.

Zechs lächelte traurig. „Wir werden uns nicht mehr wiedersehen. Zechs Merquise ist für OZ und damit für Treize Khushrenada gestorben."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. Exil

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 11: Exil

Er fühlte sich nutzlos, abgeschoben, wertlos und vergessen. Ja, vergessen. Dieses Adjektiv traf es ganz gut.

Treize Khushrenada lehnte sich gegen die Fensterscheibe und legte die Stirn an das kühle Glas. Was sollte er eigentlich noch hier? Sein Plan war gescheitert und er hatte keinerlei Macht mehr. Sein Geliebter war verschollen und offiziell hielt man Zechs für tot. Ja, was machte er hier noch?

Andere Männer hätten sich in so einer Situation das Leben genommen. Doch dies war nicht Treizes Stil. Eher würde er hier in seinem goldenen Gefängnis ausharren. Dem Gefängnis, das die Romefeller Stiftung für ihn ausgesucht hatte: Ein barockes Jagdschloss in Österreich.

Nein, eigentlich war dies nur Duke Dermails Idee gewesen. Die anderen Funktionäre der Stiftung hatte doch zu viel Respekt vor ihm. Aber Treize hatte keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Er hatte nicht mehr länger die Führung von OZ inne halten können. Sein Gewissen hatte es ihm nicht mehr erlaubt. OZ war viel mehr als nur eine militärische Organisation gewesen. OZ war eine Philosophie! Doch in den letzten Wochen war diese Philosophie schändlich mit den Füßen getreten worden. OZ war mittlerweile nicht besser als die Allianz und nichts weiter als ein Spielball für die Stiftung. Treize hatte nie die Pläne unterstützt, die vorsahen die Produktionsstätten der neuen Mobile Dolls auf den Mond zu verlegen. Die Erde hatte genügend Probleme und waren diese Probleme nicht gelöst, brauchte die Stiftung nicht nach den Sternen greifen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Natürlich hatte Treize es kommen sehen. Nicht nur er, auch Zechs. Sein Geliebter hatte es sogar schon früher erkannt in was für eine Richtung OZ – oder besser die Stiftung – sich bewegte.

Der alleinige Gedanke an Zechs war voller Schmerz für ihn. Sie hatten nicht einmal mehr richtig Abschied nehmen können. Damals in Kairo hatten sie zwar über ihre Zukunft geredet, aber Treize hatte seinen Geliebten schließlich verlassen müssen. Zechs hatte geschlafen und Treize wollte ihn nicht wecken, nicht nach den Strapazen der Entführung. Außerdem hätte er nicht gedacht, das dies in der Tat das letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte, dass er Zechs gesehen hatte.

Irgendwie hatte er es gefühlt und wohl auch gewusst, aber es nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Sie hatten noch einmal über Funk miteinander geredet. Kurz bevor eine Gruppe, bestehend aus abtrünnigen Allianzsoldaten, das Schlachtschiff angegriffen hatte, das den Tallgeese transportiert hatte. Sicher war selbst dieses Gespräch abgehört worden und so war es nichts weiter als eine Farce gewesen. Sie hatten die Rollen gespielt, die ihnen zugedacht waren. Treize hatte Zechs den Hinweis auf den bevorstehenden Kampf gegeben, aber seinem Lieutenant zu verstehen gegeben, dass dieser nicht mehr länger bei OZ erwünscht war.

So waren auch die letzten Funkübertragungen von eben jener Schlacht des Tallgeese nicht mehr als Tarnung gewesen. Zumindest hoffte Treize das aus vollstem Herzen.

„Treize, verfolgen Sie mich nicht länger." Das waren die letzten Worte gewesen, bevor die Übertragung abgerissen war. Möglich, dass Zechs dies gesagt hatte um Treize zu schützen, um die Gerüchte zum Schweigen zu bringen. Treize konnte nicht glauben, dass Zechs diese Wort ernst gemeint haben sollte.

Dann gab es natürlich auch noch ihre schmerzhaft kurze Unterredung als Zechs ins All gegangen war. Er hatte ihn darum gebeten Lady Une zu retten, die die Dummheit begangen hatte sich mit einem Mobile Suit mitten in ein Kampfgebiet zu begeben.

Aber auch hier, war keine Zeit für Privates geblieben. Zechs hatte noch einige Zeit als Friedensbotschafter unter seinem richtigen Namen gewirkt, aber seine Spur hatte sich bald verloren.

„Sir, Sie haben Besuch." Treize wandte sich um und lächelte wehmütig. Was für eine Grausamkeit war das. Die Stiftung hatte ihm nicht einmal seinen Rang genommen. Er war immer noch Colonel Khushrenada, lediglich seine Befehle hatten keinerlei Gültigkeit mehr. Es wäre leichter, wenn sie ihm alles genommen hätten.

„Benjamin, Sie brauchen nicht hier zu bleiben.", riet Treize dem Überbringer der Nachricht. Der junge Soldat war damals nach der Befreiung von Zechs mit nach Luxemburg gegangen und hatte dort bei der strategischen Planung mitgearbeitet. Am Tag nach Treizes Rücktritt hatte er sich freiwillig für die Bewachung des Colonels gemeldet.

„Ich möchte nicht gehen Sir. Ich habe nie an die Stiftung geglaubt, sondern an Zechs und Lieutenant Zechs hat an Sie geglaubt." Es war nicht schwer zu erklären, warum Benjamin dem Lieutenant so verfallen war. Zechs hatte ihn aus einer verschlafenen Basis aus Afrika geholt und nun ja, wer konnte schon Zechs´ Charme widerstehen. Und doch war es schon erstaunlich, dass der junge Soldat so ein Vertrauen in Zechs setzte.

Benjamin räumte die Überreste von Treizes Frühstück zusammen und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch neben der Tür bevor er die letzten Brotkrumen vom Tischtuch fegte.

„Darf ich den Besuch vorlassen?"

„Natürlich." Er hatte ja auch sonst keinerlei Ablenkung hier. Allerdings war er mehr als erstaunt zu sehen, wer ihn denn besuchte.

„Maman!" Sein Ton war schmerzlich, vor allem als die tiefen Falten um ihren Mund und Stirn bemerkte. Treize wusste, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie in den letzten Wochen so sehr gealtert war. Auch sie musterte ihn und der Schrecken stand ihr ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben: Treize aß kaum noch etwas und hatte bereits mehrere Kilo abgenommen. Außerdem hatte er seine blaue Uniform abgelegt und trug nur noch normale Jeans und Pullover, die mittlerweile zwei Nummern zu groß für ihn waren. Er bot ihr schweigend einen Stuhl an und sie setzte sich, wobei sie den Blick nicht von ihrem Sohn abwenden konnte.

Treize wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. „Es wundert mich, dass du mich besuchen darfst."

„Ich habe Duke Dermail darum gebeten." Dass seine Mutter ihren Stolz hinuntergeschluckt hatte und sogar den größten Feind ihres Sohnes darum gebeten hatte, das brachte Treize fast zum Weinen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Er ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie. Es war wenige Bisschen an Trost, dass er ihr bieten konnte.

„Das Haus ist so leer ohne ihn."

„Wo ist er begraben?" Die Frage fiel ihm schwer und beinahe versagte ihm die Stimme dabei.

„Im Park." Treize Vater war kurz nach seinem Rücktritts verstorben. Er hatte die Nachricht nicht verkraftet. Ein Schlaganfall hatte ihn heimgesucht und drei Wochen später der Tod selbst. All dies hatte seine Mutter alleine durchstehen müssen. Treize hatte seinen goldenen Käfig noch nicht einmal für die Beerdigung seines Vaters verlassen dürfen.

Sie beschrieb ihm den Platz des Grabmals, welche Blumen darauf gepflanzt waren und dass sie jeden Tag davor saß. Dann öffnete sie ihre Handtasche und schob Treize einen Briefumschlag vor.

„Das war eine der vielen Beileidsbezeugungen. Ich dachte, du wolltest sie sehen."

Er zog die Karte aus dem Umschlag und klappte sie auf. Als er die kurzen Zeilen überflogen hatte, musste er die Augen schließen. „Ich trauere mit Ihnen. Sie haben Ihren Sohn und ihren Mann verloren. Ich meinen Bruder und Vater."

Keine Unterschrift, aber es war kein großes Rätselraten notwendig.

Jetzt wusste Treize zumindest dass Zechs noch am Leben war.

„Ich habe versucht alte Kontakte zu bemühen. Aber konnte nichts Näheres in Erfahrung bringen. Nur, dass Zechs wohl nicht mehr auf der Erde ist, sondern sich auf den Kolonien aufhält. Aber das weißt du wohl auch schon. Willst du sie behalten?"Natürlich wusste auch Treizes Mutter um den Absender. Sie war eine kluge Frau, die man auf keinen Fall unterschätzen durfte. Sie hatte oft darüber Witze gemacht, dass Treize sein strategisches Geschick von ihrem Zweig der Familie geerbt hatte.

Natürlich wollte Treize das letzte Lebenszeichen von Zechs behalten. Dann war die Besuchszeit auch schon vorüber und schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

Als Treize alleine war las er nochmals die zwei Zeilen durch, die auf der Karte geschrieben standen. Da stieg ihm für einen kurzen Moment der Geruch von Zitronen in die Nase. Verblüfft blickt er das Papier an und roch daran. Es kam tatsächlich von dem Papier.

Konnte das sein? Es war ein so simpler Trick, den jedes Kind kannte. Aber auch wiederum so simpel, dass die Wachen es nicht einmal in Erwägung zogen, dass jemand Treize so eine geheime Botschaft zu kommen lassen wollte.

Treizes Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Was wenn die Nachricht von Zechs war? Was wollte er Treize mitteilen? Gerade betrat Benjamin das Zimmer und wollte das Kaffeegeschirr wegräumen.

„Meine Hose muss gebügelt werden. Haben Sie ein Bügeleisen hier?"

Benjamin sah ihn fragend an, brachte ihm dann aber wenig später tatsächlich ein Bügeleisen und sah erstaunt zu wie Treize das Papier unter die Tischdecke legte und bügelte.

Das Ergebnis war zu einem gewissen Maß eine Ernüchterung. Treize hatte nicht gewusst auf was er gehofft hatte, sicher nicht auf glühende Liebesschwüre, aber schlichte Zahlenkolonnen! Er musterte die Ziffern, sah aber weder einen Sinn dahinter noch erkannte er einen Code.

„Ist das von Lieutenant Zechs?", flüsterte Benjamin und bekam große Augen.

„Ich denke ja. Aber ich verstehe es nicht."

Aber Benjamin schien plötzlich etwas klar zu werden. „Haben Sie nicht heute Morgen gesagt, dass ‚Solz und Vorurteil' ihr Lieblingsbuch wäre."

Treize nickte verwirrt. Sicher, er hatte heute Morgen mit dem Jungen über Bücher geredet, aber wie passte dies mit der Botschaft zusammen.

„Ich habe vor zwei Wochen ein Paket aus den Kolonien erhalten. Es war ein Buch darin, mehr nicht. Ein Buch mit einer merkwürdigen Widmung. Es war eine Ausgabe von ‚Stolz und Vorurteile'. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, aber in Anbetracht dieser Botschaft. Vielleicht..."

„Was für eine Widmung?", unterbrach Treize.

„Das war wirklich sehr merkwürdig.", wiederholte sich Benjamin. „Aber deshalb weiß ich es auch noch so genau. ‚Mister Darcy und Elizabeth. Am Ende bekommt Darcy seine Elizabeth.' Das Wort ‚Ende' war unterstrichen. Dann kam noch ein Satz. ‚ Weil ich meine Elizabeth auch einmal bekommen will.' Sagt Ihnen das etwas?"

Natürlich sagte Treize dies etwas. Er musste sich setzen. Es war tatsächlich eine Nachricht von Zechs. Keinen Zweifel. Mit einem Mal spürte Treize wieder den grünen Rasen im Park seiner Eltern wieder unter den Händen, spürte die Strahlen der gerade aufgegangenen Sonne und hörte die Belustigung in Zechs´ Stimme als dieser ihn wegen seiner literarischen Vorliebe aufgezogen hatte. Das war am Morgen von Treizes Geburtstag gewesen, nach ihrem Duell bei dem Treize den Degen hatte ausprobieren wollen, den Zechs ihm geschenkt hatte. Zechs hatte ihn gefragt, wie Treize in so einem Moment an ‚Solz und Vorurteil' denken konnte. Und dann hatte Treize genau diese Worte gesprochen: „Weil ich meine Elizabeth auch einmal bekommen will." Und dann hatte er Zechs geküsst.

„Geht es euch nicht gut?" Benjamin trat besorgt an seine Seite.

Treize zog den Jungen am Ärmel. „Habt ihr das Buch noch?", fragte er nur mit Mühe beherrschter Stimme.

„Ja."

„Dann bringt es morgen mit."

Zechs stand vor seinem Mobile Suit und beobachtete die Mechaniker der Peacemillion, die die Schäden ausbesserten. Der Tallgeese hatte zwar nicht viel abbekommen doch es war wichtig, dass der Suit immer einsatzbereit war.

Eigentlich hätte sich Zechs in sein Quartier zurückziehen können. Hier auf der Peacemillion gab es sonst keinerlei Arbeit für ihn. Aber es war für seine Nerven wenig förderlich die ganze Zeit in seinem engen und stillen Zimmer zu sitzen. Also hielt er sich im Hangar auf.

Die Leute, die dieser Howard um sich gescharrt hatte, waren allesamt hochqualifiziert. Viele hatten früher OZ angehört und so behandelten sie Zechs auch noch als ihren Vorgesetzten.

„Lieutenant?" Einer der Kommunikationsoffiziere betrat den Raum und wedelte aufgeregt mit der Hand. „Ich sollte Sie doch informieren, wenn wir eine Transmission über den Satellit BX02 empfangen!"

Mehr brauchte der Mann nicht zu sagen, Zechs hatte sich schon vom Boden abgestoßen und nutzte den Schwung um auf der Gangway zu landen, die sich zehn Meter über ihren Köpfen befand. Wie in allen Hangars herrschte auch hier nahezu Schwerelosigkeit, um das Bewegen und Montieren der schweren Maschinen zu erleichtern.

„BX02? Gibt es keinen Zweifel?"

„Nein Sir."

„Ich bin in meinem Quartier. Stellen Sie es auf meinen Terminal durch."

Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher an sein Zimmer kam, klopfte sein Herz schneller. Es konnte nur Treize sein! Wie sehnte er sich danach die vertraute Stimme und dieses edle Gesicht zu sehen. Die dunkelblauen Augen, die sandbraunen Haare, die widerspenstigen Strähnen, die dem Colonel immer in die Stirn fielen... Ja, er sehnte sich wirklich nach dem Anblick seines Geliebten.

Als er die Tür öffnete und so gleich auch wieder verriegelte sah er, dass sich das Terminal bereits hochgefahren und den Kanal geöffnet. „Das hat aber reichlich lange gedauert."

„Es war nicht so einfach deine Botschaft zu entschlüsseln.", klang die lang ersehnte Stimme durch den Raum. „Du hast es mir auch nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Allein bis ich die richtige Seite im Buch gefunden hatte und dann noch ausprobiert hatte wie die Zahlen richtig anzuwenden sind... Wie viel Zitronensaft hast du eigentlich dafür benötigt?" Die Stimme war genau so wie immer, mit einem leichten, spöttischen Unterton.

„Frag nicht."

Zechs setzte sich vor den Bildschirm und lächelte als er Treizes Gesicht sah. Zumindest so lange bis er bemerkte wie schmal es geworden war. Auch trug Treize nicht seine Uniform und dies erschreckte Zechs fast noch mehr. Treize hatte selten einmal auf dieses Kleidungsstück verzichtet. Sie war so etwas wie eine zweite Haut. Die Uniform war Treize!

Er hatte ja vermutet, dass Treize seine „Gefangenschaft" nicht ohne Folgen wegsteckte, aber dass es so schlimm war...

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus?", erkundigte sich Treize und der belustigte Tonfall war auf einmal wie weggewischt. Er schien einmal wieder genau zu wissen, was Zechs bewegte.

Zechs sah zur Seite wo er eine Flasche Wasser wusste und lenkte so ab während er den Behälter aufschraubte.

„Große Männer haben in ihrem Exil zur neuer Stärke gefunden. Für mich trifft es wohl nicht zu."

„Sag so etwas nicht." Zechs trank einen Schluck und verzog den Mund. Das Wasser war ,wie alles hier auf dem Raumschiff, recycelt und man schmeckte es nur zu deutlich.

„Wo bist du?"

„Auf der Peacemillion."

Treize lächelte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es dieses Schiff noch gibt. Interessant. Was gibt es sonst Neues? Ich habe hier keinerlei Zugang zur Außenwelt. Benjamin hat diesen Laptop hier etwas... er nannte es „frisiert". Der Junge ist sehr loyal."

„Ja, das will ich doch hoffen. Wenigstens ein Mensch dem du vertrauen kannst."

„Weißt du etwas von Lady Une?"

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht viel, dass es wohl Tubarov war, der sie erschossen hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie in einem Krankenhaus ist oder was mit ihr gemacht wurde." Er wusste, dass sich Treize deswegen Vorwürfe machen würde. Und Zechs wusste auch, dass es sinnlos war Treize dieselben auszureden.

„Was noch?."

„Die Romefeller Stiftung schickt immer mehr Lieferungen von Virgos auf die Erde. Wir versuchen so viele wie möglich zu zerstören, aber ihre Ressourcen sind unerschöpflich..." Zechs schürzte die Lippen. „Der Widerstand wächst gegen die Stiftung, auch auf der Erde. Es gibt einige Kampfverbände, die sich von ihr losgesagt haben."

„Wirklich?" Treize runzelte die Stirn. „Und für wen kämpfen diese Verbände?"

Da lächelte Zechs. „Für dich. Sie nennen sich die „Treize Fraktion"."

„Oh!" Treizes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Vergebliche Liebesmüh."

Es tat Zechs weh zu sehen, dass sein Geliebter überhaupt keine Hoffnung mehr hatte. Dabei war es doch immer Treize gewesen, der in seinem Innersten diesen Traum gehegt hatte. Den Traum von einer besseren Welt, der alle Hindernisse und Unwägbarkeiten in Kauf genommen hatte, damit er diesen Traum wahr werden lassen konnte. „Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit.", begann er.

„Zechs... Es ist aus. Ich sitze hier in einem Gefängnis und selbst wenn diese „Treize Fraktion" sich im Widerstand übt, es wird kaum ausreichen um die Herrschaft der Stiftung ernsthaft zu gefährden."

„Dies wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht."

„Eben."

„Aber es wird die Stiftung ablenken. Hier im All braut sich auch etwas zusammen. Die Kolonien werden sich zu einer geeinten Streitmacht zusammen schließen."

„Streitmacht?! Mit welchen Waffen denn?"

„Oh das." Zechs tat diesen Einwand als durch und durch trivial ab. Er griff in seine Hosentasche. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie leicht es ist Mobile Dolls umzuprogrammieren." Er schwenkte den Masterkey, den er von der Erde mitgebracht hatte, vor der Kamera hin und her.

Treize schwieg und senkte den Blick. Dabei faltete er die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und schien nachzudenken. Zechs kannte diese Gesten ganz genau und hatte sie oft bei Verhandlungen gesehen. Es signalisierte die Bereitschaft anzuhören was der andere zu sagen hatte.

„Du hast doch einen Plan." Treize blickte noch immer auf seine verschränkten Finger.

„Die Kolonien werden eine starke Führungspersönlichkeit benötigen, ebenso die Erde. Was wäre besser um den Krieg ein für alle mal zu beenden als eine letzte Schlacht zwischen Erde und Weltall. Wer wäre besser dafür geeignet die beiden Armeen in den Kampf zu führen als wir beide."

„Du willst Anführer der Kolonien werden? Du bist nicht einmal im Weltall geboren. Warum sollten sie dich als Anführer akzeptieren?", gab Treize zu bedenken. Natürlich dachte er gleich an die möglichen Schwierigkeiten des Vorhabens. Treize würde den Plan in sämtlich Einzelteile zerpflücken, mal die eine dann wieder die andere Sichtweise einnehmen und so sich ein Urteil darüber bilden.

„Sie werden sich an mich wenden. Inoffiziell ist es auf den Kolonien längst bekannt, dass Zechs Merquise gegen die Stiftung kämpft."

„Denkst du dabei auch an deine Schwester? Wenn die Stiftung das erfährt, dann haben sie ein mächtiges Druckmittel gegen Relena und Sanc in der Hand. Der Bruder der pazifistischen Regentin tritt ja quasi ihre Ideale mit den Füßen."

„Ich bin sicher Relena ist klug genug zu verstehen, dass die Person mit dem Namen Zechs Merquise nicht ihr Bruder ist. Falls die Stiftung sie konfrontiert wird sie abstreiten mich zu kennen. Ich habe noch Verbindungen zu Sanc und zu den Leuten, die sich um Relena kümmern. Auch Noin weiß Bescheid und wird Relena darüber unterrichten können."

„Was hast du dir noch überlegt?"

Zechs holte tief Luft. „Dermail ist denkbar ungeeignet als Anführer. Er hat noch nie Soldaten in die Schlacht geführt, spätestens wenn es ernsthafte Auseinandersetzungen mit den Streitkräften der Kolonien gibt, wird er zurückstehen müssen.", erklärte Zechs. „Du hast schon einmal einen Coup d´Etat begangen, warum nicht ein zweites Mal?"

„Und das ist dein Plan?", versicherte sich Treize zur Vorsicht. „Dass wir die Macht an uns reißen und uns dann bis aufs Blut bekämpfen in der Hoffnung, dass es das letzte Mal war."

„Im Großen und Ganzen."

Treize schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt.", bescheinigte er Zechs.

„Nein. Nur entschlossen den Kampf fortzusetzen, den wir vor so langer Zeit begonnen haben und für den wir bereits so vieles geopfert haben."

„Wenn es wirklich eintreten sollte... Ich als Anführer der Erde, du als Führer der Kolonisten. Dann stehen wir uns als erbitterte Feinde gegenüber."

„Wir haben schon immer unsere Masken getragen und der Welt etwas vorgespielt."

„Wohl wahr.", murmelte Treize kaum hörbar.

„Du fehlst mir." Zechs ließ jetzt alles Taktieren und Analysieren hinten anstehen.

„Du mir auch." Sie lächelten einander an, mehr brauchten sie nicht sagen. Sie kannten einander schon zu lange und brauchten keine weiteren Worte um den anderen wissen zu lassen, wie sehr sie sich liebten.

„Ich muss den Kanal schließen.", riss sich dann Treize endlich los. „Benjamin meinte, dass ich es nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten riskieren soll."

„Besser du öffnest ihn auch nicht ein zweites Mal."

„Das heißt, dass..." Treize schluckte schwer. „Das heißt wir müssen uns wieder verabschieden."

„Ja, tut mir leid. Aber du weißt jetzt, was ich denke und plane. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde von dir hören – auf die ein oder andere Weise."

In dieser Nacht saß Treize noch lange in seiner dunklen Bibliothek und dachte nach. Es schien so als ob Zechs´ Nachricht ihn aus seiner Lethargie gerissen hatte. Ja, große Männer wie Napoleon hatten während ihrem Exil zu neuer Stärke gefunden. Auch Napoleon hatte Europa noch einmal das Fürchten gelehrt als er von Elba zurückgekehrt war. Gut, danach war es für den französischen Feldherren nur noch schlimmer gekommen, nach der letzten Schlacht bei Waterloo. Aber im Gegensatz zu Napoleon rechnete Treize nicht damit, dass er sein letztes Gefecht überleben würde.

Er würde alles auf eine Karte setzen. Dies war die letzte Möglichkeit seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Und wenn die ganze Welt gegen ihn war, ein Mensch würde immer auf seiner Seite stehen.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster, zum hellen Vollmond. Zechs war irgendwo da draußen, aber in diesem Moment war er ihm ganz nah.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	13. Ende

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 12: Ende

Es heißt, dass man im Moment seines Todes noch einmal sein ganzes Leben wie einen Film vor sich sieht.

Die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Er sah nur diesen einen letzten Tag vor sich...

... Treize lauschte dem dumpfen, allgegenwärtigen Brummen der Gravitationsgeneratoren der kleinen Station und sah aus dem Fenster. Dort viele aberhunderte Kilometer unter ihnen zog gerade Europa an ihnen vorbei. Die Wolkendecke war aufgerissen und Treize konnte sogar das Mittelmeer und den charakteristischen Stiefel Italiens ausmachen.

Er lächelte. Wer das erste Mal die Erde in all ihrer Pracht aus dem All betrachtete, der war ganz verzaubert und hingerissen. Treize sah den blauen Planeten nicht zum ersten Mal aus dieser Perspektive, dennoch war er verzaubert davon. Dafür hatte es sich zu kämpfen gelohnt. Das wusste er, davon war er überzeugt.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er wieder die Augen, schlang seine Arme fester um den Körper des Mannes, der auf ihm lag. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Wie gut es tat noch einmal diesen Herzschlag unter den Fingerspitzen tasten zu können. Noch einmal zu hören, wie Zechs leise im Schlaf vor sich hinmurmelte.

Die letzte Nacht war für sie beide ein kostbarer Schatz gewesen, von dem sie jede Sekunde genossen hatten.

Womöglich würden sie sich bereits am nächsten Tag auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber stehen. Er als Anführer der Erdstreitkräfte, Zechs als Führer der White Fang.

Auf dem Boden vor dem Bett lagen seine blaue Uniform und Zechs´ grauer Mantel mit den Insignien der Widerstandsbewegung. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, dass sie beide auf unterschiedlichen Seiten gelandet waren?

Nun, es war ganz so gekommen wie Zechs es vorausgesagt hatte. Sobald Zechs Merquise in den Augen von OZ gestorben und er als Milliardo Peacecraft in den Weltraum gegangen war, seit diesem Augenblick war er nicht mehr länger ein Vertrauter von Treize gewesen. Doch hatte Zechs die ganze Zeit noch weiter für Treizes Traum und Vision gekämpft, selbst jetzt noch wo sie sich als erbitterte Feinde gegenüber standen – zumindest glaubte das der Rest dieser verrückten Welt.

Niemand wusste von ihrem Treffen auf dieser Station und schon bald würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen.

Zechs war aufgewacht und stützte sich auf. Er sah auf Treize hinab. „Schau nicht so traurig.", meinte er doch seine Worte straften ihn Lügen, denn auch er sah seinen Geliebten mit einem Blick von unaussprechlicher Trauer an.

„Was soll ich nur tun? Sag es mir.", flehte Treize.

„Du tust, was du tun musst. Genauso wie ich. Wir sind Soldaten und erfüllen unsere Pflicht.", kam die harte Antwort. Zechs blickte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste Treize, der erwiderte diese Liebkosung nur zu gerne und drückte den anderen fest an sich.

„Wir haben noch Zeit. Wenigstens noch einmal.", flüsterte Zechs und schob bereits ein Knie zwischen Treizes Beine, damit dieser sie für ihn öffnete.

Sie hatten diesen Moment so lange wie nur irgend möglich hinausgezögert. Doch jetzt standen sie vor der kleinen Luftschleuse der Station. Zechs´ Shuttle befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür und auch Treize musste jetzt zu seinen Männern auf MOII zurückkehren. Die Schonzeit war vorüber.

Doch es gab noch Eines, was Treize tun musste. Er griff nach Zechs´ Handgelenk und zog den weißen Handschuh von den Fingern. Zechs musterte ihn nur fragend, wehrte sich jedoch nicht dagegen. Auch nicht als Treize die Hand an seinen Mund führte und küsste. Dann schob er sanft den schmalen goldenen Reif über den Ringfinger.

„Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich niemand mehr erfährt, aber willst du mich heiraten, Zechs Merquise?"

Zechs stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er versuchte sie auf unauffällige Art und Weise wegzuwischen. Er nickte nur und hielt Treize seine andere Hand hin, damit ihm dieser den zweiten Ring gab.

Treize richtete sich wieder auf und auch sein Blickfeld verschwamm als er sah wie Zechs ihm das Schmuckstück überstreifte.

„Den Schwur mit den guten und schlechten Tagen...", begann Zechs mit einer gewissen Portion Galgenhumor, die Stimme kaum hörbar.

„Wir hatten beides: Gute, wie schlechte Tage... Zechs, du hast das Beste in mir hervorgebracht." Damit hob er Zechs´ Kinn an und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Du warst mir immer ein Kompass und eine Hilfe."

Zechs zog ihn mit aller Kraft an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an Treizes Hals. Er war nicht mehr fähig zu reden und weinte nur noch. Treize wusste nicht, ob nur aus Rührung war oder weil Zechs daran dachte, dass sie die nächsten Tage nicht überleben würden. Dass sie sich nicht mehr wiedersehen und dass sie den Traum von einer neuen, friedlichen Welt nicht mehr erleben würden.

Sie gestatteten sich noch fünf Minuten in denen sie schweigend und eng umschlungen dastanden. Doch dann war es wirklich Zeit für sie aufzubrechen. Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete sich Zechs von ihm und stieg dann in die Luftschleuse.

Nur wenige Stunden später saß Treize in seinem neu gebauten Tallgeese III. Hinter ihm befand sich die versammelte Streitmacht der Erde. Vor ihm die der Kolonien.

Er lehnte sich zurück und gestattete sich den Luxus nochmals an diese kostbaren Stunden auf der Wissenschaftsstation zu denken. Er blickte auf seine rechte Hand. Auf die Umrisse des schlichten Rings, der dort unter seinem Handschuh verborgen war.

Es war ein Abschied für immer gewesen. In wenigen Tagen würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich sterben. Doch bis dahin würden sie beide kämpfen für ihren Traum von einer Welt, in der sich die Tragödie von Sanc nicht mehr wiederholten konnte.

Für diesen Traum hatten sie bereits so viele Opfer gebracht, so viele Jahre lang gekämpft und Entbehrungen hinnehmen müssen.

Doch, wenn Sanc damals nicht gefallen wäre, womöglich wären er und Zechs nicht die guten Freunde und schließlich Geliebte geworden, die sich heute waren.

Was für eine Ironie! Treize schnaubte leise. Zu gerne würde er noch mit Zechs reden. Doch natürlich war dies jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Jetzt mussten sie wieder ihre Rollen spielen. Aber so war es doch schon immer gewesen!...

... Der Kern seines Tallgeese III stand nun kurz vor der Explosion und die elektrischen Entladungen im Cockpit fraßen sich auf schmerzhafte Weise durch den Schutzanzug, verbrannten seine Haut und ließen seine Muskeln unkontrolliert zucken.

Treize löste seine verkrampften Hände von den Kontrollen. Der zersplitterte Bildschirm vor ihm zeigte den Shenlong doch Treize sah etwas ganz anderes und er lächelte.

„Ich erwarte dich auf der anderen Seite Milliardo..."

Dann war es vorbei.

ENDE


End file.
